Drowning in the Silence
by Rosily
Summary: Bella is drowning in her own silence when her oblivious parents hire Edward to be her body-guard for the time that they are away. Just when her sanity has gone off the deep end, Edward makes it his own duty to pull her out of her shell and revive the girl that used to be. AH Canon Pairs
1. Chapter 1

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

** The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 1**

_With or Without You._

**U2**

"Bella, can you come downstairs for a minute?" I looked up from the book I had been reading all day when I heard my mother's voice float up the large staircase in our home.

Knowing that talks with my mother were never a positive experience, I took my time going to her. I had never spent so much time placing a bookmark in a book, or smoothly closing it so that the pages aligned properly. I inched my way over to my massive bookshelf and read each author's name, which were in alphabetical order, one at a time. Once I found the spot for Austen, I carefully moved them so that there would be the exact amount of space. She called out for me again and I knew that it had to be something she deemed important and that if I didn't get a move on, she would throw even bigger of a hissy than she had planned.

I slipped my blue, fuzzy slippers on and turned the light out before finally easing my way out the door, and into the long hallway. When I placed my hand on the cool railing, I was suddenly happy that I had put my slippers on. I knew that if the walls were as chilled as they were, that our marble flooring and staircase that covered a majority of the house were probably goose-bump-inducing. Shivering at the thought, I carefully made my way to the dining-room.

As I had expected, I found my mother seated at the large, dark-wood table we owned. Her face was, for once in her life, stern as she looked over some form of paperwork in front of her. I could hear my father's gruff voice in the other room, talking to someone in his chief-voice. I began to wonder if the two things were connected. My father rarely had anyone in our home. My mother barely took the time to sit me down and set the rules. I pulled out a chair for myself and watched as she slowly looked up from her work.

"Ah, Bella." She breathed, covering her papers with a manila folder and shoving it away. She and my father were very private these days. They were never necessarily open, but I had noticed the constant hushed voices.

Maybe they were divorcing, was my initial train of thought. Then I would see them around each other, when they thought I wasn't looking, and I knew that a divorce was not an option. They may have been quiet about things, but they were doing things.

I waited in my usual silence as she scanned my face for the unknown. I knew again that something was off, as my mother hardly took the time to consider the emotions and reactions of the people around her. Under her scrutiny, I had the urge to sit up straighter. And then under that urge, the rebellious side of my brain was ushering me to slouch just that much more. I opted to straighten my posture as I knew that it would make her nicer to me in the end.

"Now, Bella." She tried to begin again, but the raising of my fathers voice stopped her every time. It didn't sound like he was yelling – he just sounded dead serious and concerned. She cleared her throat and sighed. "There's really no easy way to tell you what I'm about to tell you."

I merely nodded. Things were never easy for the drama queen that was my mother. I crossed my arms, trying to come off as serious. I wasn't really afraid of what she was about to tell me, but the way that she held back was a bit unnerving. My mother was not one to hide her thoughts. She was very outspoken, and very inconsiderate. I raised my eyebrows, encouraging her to continue.

"You know how your father's job has required him to begin going on trips to train for better ways to handle a situation? And how I, as ambassador, must follow him?" She asked me and I prepared myself to find out that we were moving. That I was going to have to switch over to homeschooling. I was not preparing myself for what my mother was actually going to tell me.

I nodded, urging her to continue.

"We have decided that it would be in your best interest if you stayed home..." Her words were slow and slightly scary as they rolled out of her mouth.

I felt my brow come together at this revelation. They were going to just leave me in that monstrosity of a home alone? My blood had run eerily cold at the thought of spending my nights completely alone there. As much as I would have loved the freedom, I knew that the house was creepy at night.

"Not alone." She seemed to have caught my drift as she watched me for a reaction. I wasn't sure what she was waiting for, but I knew better than to freak out before she was done. I bit my lip, nervous about what she meant by not alone. My grandparents were dead and my older sister lived in Forks. None of them could have stayed with me. She continued after a beat of silence. "We...well, we hired a body-guard of sorts. It's one of your father's best, and younger men. So, you know, he'll be on edge and ready to go at all times."

I thought that I had almost felt my jaw hit the table. A body-guard? In my mind, those were not the words I heard. I heard the words baby sitter. Male nanny. Guardian. Which, no matter which you chose, would imply that I was an irresponsible child who needed to be accompanied by an adult. My parents couldn't just be neglecting, but rather they couldn't trust me too? I felt my entire body grow warm with what I knew appeared as a blush. I was in no way embarrassed.

I was infuriated with them.

Why did my parents have to be so inconsiderate? What was so hard about including me in on their decision? Did they honestly just view my silence as incompetence and as a disability, causing me to be a poor decision maker? I had always been the most responsible out of the group. Even though my parents were major figures in the police system in Seattle, Washington. They still felt the need to treat me as if I were some handicapped child, someone who didn't know their left from their right.

I was outright offended.

My mom sighed, sitting back and taking her reading glasses off. She knew that I was going to be mad. She didn't care about the part of me that was hurting. All she was afraid of was me throwing a tantrum. What else was new? I gasped again, trying to get the words that I knew would never show out. She pursed her lips, waiting quietly.

"I know you're upset, but it's best. You need to continue school here. We can't put our jobs on hold this far in. You know I love you and that I'm only thinking in your best interest!" She continued after I dropped my head down, and into my arms. I couldn't even look at her by that point.

"Are you finished?" I felt the air from the opening door behind me brush up my back as I kept my head down. I wasn't going to give in. I knew that my silent protest did nothing to them, but that was all I could give. So, that was what I had resorted to.

"I guess...she's unhappy," Renee, my mother, had spoken. Her voice was cold now, and I knew that she was done playing mommy. On that note, I decided that I was done playing daughter. She didn't know that I had ever referred to her as mother anyway. I hadn't thought of her as 'mom' since I was seven anyway.

She lost those priviliges when she decided to spend more time at work than with me.

They hadn't bothered with a nanny back then.

"I figured as much," my dad spoke, his voice gruff as he walked in.

I listened as the sound of his boots clomped their way to where my mother was seated. Trailing not far behind him was another pair of softer footsteps. They were much more fluid, and tamed. I tucked my head at a different angle so that I could see below the table. I recognized a pair of Doc Martins across from me. They were black, and the same style as my dad's police shoes. My father couldn't be bothered by designer names though. This man knew what money he had on his hands though. I could see as much in his ironed-with-a-crease pants. I moved my face to where I couldn't see anything again.

I didn't want to waste my time observing someone who was going to be running, screaming in a weeks time anyway. They always did.

"Isabella, pick your head up and look at us." My mother's voice was sharp now, as she was getting more and more irritated.

"Bella, this is Edward Cullen. Edward, this is our daughter Isabella." My father spoke as I lifted my head up. I felt my felt my face grow warm when I caught the eyes that had been locked on me.

When my mother told me that he was young, I never would have imagined him being young and gorgeous. But this man was both. He couldn't have been more than a few years older than me and the little bit of maturity seemed to show. He was tall, but not a giant. His body was muscled, but had a sort of leanness to it. That was just the little bit of him that I could see under the police uniform that I had seen my father in every day of my life.

My dad just didn't pull it off like this Edward Cullen did.

On top of that, literally, was a beautiful head of red-brown hair. In the lighting of our kitchen, it seemed almost a copper color. I looked at his perfectly sculpted jaw, in a more square shape than not. He reminded me of a man straight off of the red carpet. Though it wasn't his hair, or his build that really sucked me in. Just like any other fairytale, it was his emerald green eyes. They were perfect.

I felt my face flush with heat when I realized I had been staring. He was staring right back, but I knew that he was probably just confused as to why the homely disabled girl was creeping on him. That thought only brought the blush on again and I found myself looking down at the table.

"It's lovely to meet you, Miss Swan." Edward spoke, his voice as warm as earlier. At least I knew that he wasn't terrified of me yet.

"She doesn't talk, as I told you," my father grumbled and I looked at him, slightly embarrassed. Why did they have to make me sound stupid, on top of everything else?

"Anyway, we figured you two may want to get to know each other. We're leaving at two in the morning." My mother added and I stood, knocking my chair to the floor. It was an accident, but I somehow made it look as if I were doing it out of pure rage.

"You didn't tell her we had to go?" Dad asked and Renee sighed, scratching her head.

"I hadn't gotten to it yet!" Renee's voice was whiny and I didn't fight the urge to stomp my foot. They both stopped yelling and turned to look at me, where I was tearing up on the spot.

"What?" Dad asked and I looked pleadingly at him, just wanting them to understand. I didn't want to live there alone. I didn't want to live there with Edward Cullen. I just wanted to be like everybody else.

They did _not_ care.

"If you don't have the nerve to tell us what's wrong, then we can't do anything for you, Isabella." Renee barked and I pursed my lips, not knowing how to do it. I wanted to. I wanted to tell her up and down what was wrong with everything they had done tonight.

I was just weak, old Isabella Swan. What else was new?

Without another beat, I turned and stomped on over to the staircase. Each step was loud, and echoed in the silence. I didn't bother looking at all of their pathetic faces before I ran up the steps as fast as I could without tripping myself. It was successful for me to make it to my room without tripping once. Especially with the amount of tears that had impaired my vision. The silence ended downstairs as soon as my feet hit the top floor.

"See! What did I tell you? She was going to flip no matter what."

"Until the child can throw a proper fit, I'm afraid that I'm just going to have to treat her improperly as well. She isn't two anymore. This pouting...or whatever it is...needs to stop!" Renee hissed, acting as if I were deaf too.

"Maybe there's something wrong with her! You don't know what she's thinking. God, Renee. You can be so insensitive!" Dad yelled at her and I cringed. Only he didn't know that I was probably smarter than the two of them combined and the only thing considerably wrong with me was the fact that I was _their_ daughter!

"Maybe she's just quiet." The smooth voice of Edward interrupted, several volumes lower than my neurotic parents.

"Oh, yeah, because quiet teenage girls just stop talking all together." Renee laughed, sounding angered with Edward now. I wanted to go down and punch her in the face for being so wrong.

"Something could have happened to her that caused her to shut down. You really know nothing about this. She's your daughter, but you're not a mind-reader. Otherwise you probably could have resolved this already." Edward continued and I heard a heal clap with the marble floor. My mother had stomped like I had.

I shook my head and walked away. I knew better than to listen to one of their fights. After getting to my room, I shed my robe and slippers once again. Only instead of collecting my books again, I went to shut out the lights and go to sleep. I knew that the quicker I went to sleep, the quicker I would be out of my own shoes and lost in some dream land.

When I opened my eyes it was about two in the morning. I listened as my mom and dad made their way down the stairs, not stopping by my room. I got comfortable, waiting for them to come back up and say goodbye to me. I waited, and waited, but the thought of them being just that upset with me never once occurred to me. That was, until the sound of our front door closing echoed through the house.

They had left while I was asleep, but didn't bother to drop in and tell me that they loved me. I curled back up into the ball that I was in and squeezed my eyes shut. I knew that I was beginning to grow upset again, and that if I didn't calm down, I was going to cry. The thoughts came all too late, as I had curled myself around a pillow and begun full on sobbing already. I hated how weak I had felt during that moment, but I hated my parents even more.

They were the ones who told me to stop talking so much when I was six. They said that I was annoying and that I needed to shut my trap. So, I did exactly as they had asked. Only what was meant to go on a few days, seemed to last forever. Before I knew it, I didn't know how to tell them things anymore. I didn't know how to talk to anyone. And on top of that problem, my parents blamed it on something being wrong with me.

They thought I was mentally challenged, when the truth was that they had literally driven me crazy.

My door cracked open, pulling me from my thoughts. My heart skipped a beat when I remembered that they were gone and that it had to be Edward. He padded in, and sat down on the bed beside me. I hid my face, not wanting him to see the train-wreck that I could really be. He reached over and began rubbing my back anyway. His perfect hand soothing me in a way that I had been missing for so long.

"Shh," he whispered, the hum of his voice practically a lullaby compared to my incessant sobbing. "Don't cry, Bella."

I shook my head and found myself curling closer to him. The next thing I knew, he wrapped his arms around me and rocked me, humming a tune that I hadn't recognized. I slowly began to stop crying so hard, and found it a bit easier to breathe. Edward just rubbed my upper arms and sang to me, not stopping for anything.

I wanted to thank him, but again my throat was too thick to even consider it. Instead, I decided to give him a chance to go to bed, and calmed down more. I rested my head against his chest, taking in my once-in-a-lifetime opportunity, and closed my eyes. Before I knew it, I had drifted off into his lullaby, and succumbed to what was a much needed sleep.

And I dreamed of nothing but comfort.

**A/N: I don't know what to think of this, but it's my summer project. If you really want me to continue, you should go right on ahead and click on that new-and-improved Review button! **

**I would love you forever...**

**- Elizabeth**


	2. Chapter 2

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 2**

_Collide._

**Howie Day**

When I finally got my eyes open, I had half expected to find Edward's arms still wrapped snugly around my waist. Instead, I rolled over to reveal that the rest of my bed was cold and empty. With a sigh, I sat up and looked around the room, hoping to find some evidence of my night with Edward. There was absolutely nothing out of place, other than what I had made a mess of on my own time.

Slowly, I dragged myself out of the bed and over to my bathroom. When I got in there, I was surprised to see that I no longer had bags under my eyes. Not like I had for the last several years. I had slept through the night without any nightmares, or terrors, or even tossing and turning. I actually looked as if I had gotten some rest. At least, that was what my boring brown eyes showed. The rest of me, on the other hand, was a train-wreck.

I reached up and pulled the rubber band from my hair, letting my brown hay-stack fall down, to where it rested on my back. I had always liked my hair longer. It made it easier for me to keep up, and braided. Though in the morning, it was always at it's worst. I wasn't surprised that Edward had gotten up and left. I'm sure my sloppy ponytail that he had met me in was bad enough. I groaned quietly, wishing just for once that I could have been merely pretty.

I was hardly even average.

I grabbed my paddle brush and began tugging it through the knots. It began to calm down a bit and smooth out enough that I could run my fingers through it. I shook it out a bit before losing my clothes and starting my morning shower. Breathing in the steam, I knew that it was exactly what I needed after my good sleep. I stepped in and went on with my morning ritual of washing myself, my hair, then getting out and drying myself, and brushing my teeth.

Once my hair was dry, I decided to forgo the usual french braid. Instead, I got under the cabinet and found the unopened curling iron that my mother had bought me a few months prior. She said something about how I could use a little bit more pizazz if I wanted a boyfriend. I still didn't want a boyfriend – I just felt the urge to make myself a little bit more presentable than I had the night before. So, I opened the curling iron and read the directions.

It seemed pretty self-explanatory. I walked back to my room, leaving the rod to heat up, and found what I wanted to wear. I quickly decided on a blue blouse that I had always loved and some jean capris. It was the middle of October, so I knew that some longer clothing was appropriate, but that it was still a little bit warmer than not. Plus, I had always liked the color blue.

I dressed myself and then went back to do my hair. I quickly got started, wrapping chunks of hair around the rod and then went to holding them at the top. Only when I got lazy, I hadn't considered the fact that it was probably just hot as the rest of the stupid thing, and held the hair down on top of it. My finger and brain must have been on separate pages, as it took me a moment to process the searing pain in my freshly burnt forefinger. I yelped, bouncing back from the thing, and crying out again.

The sound of Edward coming up the stairs was almost scary. Before I knew it, he was in the same room as me, and asking me what was wrong. I just shook my head, my eyes blurring up as I looked at my finger. Edward seemed to catch on, glancing over at the curling iron on the floor before locking his eyes on my finger. He walked in, set the curling iron on the counter, and then took my hand into his, so that he could look over my injury.

"My sister did similar things many times during high school." He murmured, evaluating every inch of my finger. He then reached over and turned on the warmer water. I looked at him, confused because I had always heard to put your finger under cold water.

But then again, what did I know? If I had known so much, why didn't I just do that, instead of crying like a baby?

"I know. My dad's a doctor. He says that if you just put it under cold water, you'll send the burn into shock, or something. That's what makes it blister. Obviously, I'm not going to use hot water, but room temperature will stall the burning." He evened out the water's temperature before gently putting my finger under the flow. "Now," he spoke, reaching up into my medicine cabinet and pulling out some ointment and a band-aid. I watched as he quickly, but gently took care of it and then wrapped it up. "You should be all better now."

I nodded at him, attempting to portray my thanks in a look. He smiled at me, and told me that I was welcome before patting my hand and turning for the door. "I'm making muffins downstairs, if you want some."

I nodded at him again, before glancing at the mirror, knowing that I still had to do my makeup first. I hated makeup. He was just about out the door before he froze and turned around on the spot. His eyes trained on my hair, and then my face before he grinned. I felt the urge to smile back at him. It was the single dimple on his left cheek that brought this feeling on. He had one of those perfect, crooked smiles. It was practically contagious.

"By the way, you look nice." His voice was soft, making my entire face heat up. I watched as he finished turning around and walked down the stairs, leaving me to ponder the way that he had been treating me.

Once he disappeared, I went back to putting the torture device that had burnt my finger away. I wanted nothing to do with the stupid thing, not ever again. I had it put up when I pulled my mascara and Chapstick out. I decided that since Edward didn't seem to mind my face, that I shouldn't have either. Which is why I only applied what made me feel comfortable before cleaning up and making my way down the stairs.

I walked into the kitchen to find Edward with his back to me. He was wearing nothing but the white t-shirt and plaid pants that he had been wearing when he came up and saved my finger. I watched as he turned the radio up, Born This Way by Lady Gaga blaring through the speakers of our radio, and began dancing.

He was a goofball, from what I could see. If it weren't for his thorough and strong reaction this morning, I would have questioned his work. I felt a smile break out on my face as he bounced around, throwing his arms around carelessly. He grabbed an oven mitt and pulled the muffins out, keeping his little dance up as he plucked the muffins out of the pan. I crossed my arms, leaning into the doorway as I watched this.

He had just gotten to the bridge, at a point to where he was singing along with it, when he turned around and saw me. Our eyes locked and his face turned pink. It was nice to see the blush on somebody else for once. He was being cute and he knew it, even through the embarrassment. I watched as he kept up dancing and danced his way right over to me.

He held his hand out to me, and I couldn't help but shake my head. He was more adamant as the song changed. Firework by Katy Perry, of course, began playing after a beat of silence. Instead of waiting, Edward took both of my hands into his and began dancing me around the kitchen. All I could do was blush and look away from his face, where he was lip-syncing the words to me. And when I nearly tripped over his hand, he finally stopped and danced his way over to the plate of muffins.

I watched as he walked over to the island and pulled a stool out for me. I carefully climbed up and onto it. His eyes were bright as he sat the plate of muffins on the middle of the island and then pulled a stick of butter out. I waited patiently as he went to the fridge and came back with two glasses and a carton of milk. He was still singning, though his dancing had slowed as he filled the cups and then got the chocolate syrup out.

I watched as he made chocolate milk for himself. After mixing it, he looked at me questioningly, asking if I wanted some too. I bit my bottom lip, but found myself nodding at him. A song by Enrique Iglesias came on as he put everything away and then sat down across from me. He slowly turned down the radio, so that it was at a background level, and then smiled at me, telling me to take first pick out of the muffins.

"Ladies first," he spoke, his goofy grin still as wide as ever.

I nodded, smiling awkwardly as I grabbed two of the first muffins in reach and then put them on my plate. I watched as he got his after, being much more swift with his own. After his were buttered, he took the wrapping off and bit into it. I was too busy staring at his face to remember that I was supposed to be eating with him. The realization made me blush again, and so I ducked my head, and picked up a muffin to nibble on.

"So, Bella, I was thinking we should go out today. You know, to the boardwalk or something. I'd like to get to know you a little better." He finally began talking after he finished his first muffin. "I know you don't really like to talk, or whatever, but I thought that maybe I could get to know you by being with you. Seeing what you like, and all that."

I looked at him, practically scoffing. How could someone get to know someone else when only one of them were participating in the conversation?

"See. Like that. The looks on your face. You're practically an open book Miss Swan. I studied profiling anyway, so this isn't hard for me. I could tell by your little silent protesting last night that you know how to communicate. You just don't talk." He explained everything I hadn't said and I couldn't help but nod a bit.

"So...what do you say? Would you be okay with hanging out with me today?" He asked after another beat of silence. I could tell that he was nervous too, even if he had the courage that I didn't. He didn't know how to act around me. I was weird and foreign to him. The disabled teenage girl.

Even though I knew that I shouldn't have agreed. I knew that I was only digging myself deeper into the sand that was already quick just by sitting with him. He was being way too nice. It was obvious to me that I was just another job. I was just too masochistic to give up the opportunity to get to know this man.

I nodded at him, no longer fighting the smile that he was evoking from me.

"Good. I think it should only take me twenty minutes to get ready. And then we can both go." He told me, finishing up a fourth muffin. I was only on my second.

After he finished, he told me that he would meet me down in the foyer. I finished the food and then cleaned up the kitchen. Once everything was in it's own right place, I turned and went up to my room to grab some shoes.

I walked out of my room at the same time that Edward did his. He was now dressed in a blue button-down shirt, tucked into a pair of clean, dark-wash jeans. I looked down at my own apparel, noting how well we matched. I giggled, looking back up at his confused face. He smiled slightly, but I could see in his eyes that he didn't know what I was laughing at. So, I took three steps forward and patted his shirt, and then my own.

His eyes slowly ran down my body, and I felt my face grow warm. I knew that he was just doing what I had instructed him to, but that didn't make things less awkward. He slowly raked his emerald green orbs back up to my own brown eyes and smiled, nodding. I pursed my lips and rocked on my heel, wondering if I was just being a dork or not.

"We match. The look is much better on you, I must say." He held his arm out and I tentatively linked my own with his.

We walked down the stairs and out to my garage. He held the passenger door to what looked like a silver Volvo open. I carefully sat down and looked around. My mother drove a Volvo as well – only hers was much bigger and bright red. My father just chose to flaunt his police-cruiser. I didn't have a car – my parents were afraid that I was just going to run off for good. They should have expected as much, as they left me here with no car.

Did they expect my body-guard to play soccer-mom and drive me everywhere too?

I sighed and buckled my seat-belt. Edward looked at me curiously as he backed out of the garage, double-checking that he had locked it. I just shook my head and turned to look out the window. I knew that I wasn't doing myself any favors by being so passive-aggressive, but I didn't know what else to do.

It wasn't as if I could just tell him how I felt.

We drove down to the pier in town. Edward went around and opened my door for me before hooking his arm with mine, and leading me on my way.

We spent the afternoon riding things and sitting on the dock. Edward forced me to ride everything, even the rides that mad me practically cry. He said something about how I needed to really experience it, because it was just wrong to live so close to a place like that and not go there. So, I experienced it all with him.

We went and got lunch at little diner next to it, right down the strip. Edward and I both got a sandwich and and fries to eat out on the bench. He talked to me about how he went on vacation when he was younger and how they found a place just like this in Texas. He said that being there with me brought the memories back, and made him happy because he had made new memories, with new people.

I wasn't sure what to think of him. He was just so nice to me. He considered my thoughts and feelings before he said and did anything. And though I knew that it was inevitable, he managed to make it look as if he didn't think I was handicapped. He treated me just like any other girl. He treated me like any other well-respected girl, and it felt incredibly nice. It was completely nerve-wracking in an all-too-good way that I thought I was going to miss out on in life.

Edward huffed and I looked up, seeing two girls seated on the bench across from us. I knew them. Lauren Mallory and Jessica Stanley were in my class, at Forks High. Lauren's ice-blues were locked on me, while it looked like Jessica was busy fawning over the hunk seated beside me. Edward looked at Lauren though, and it was obvious that he was far from checking her out. In fact, it was that same look that my dad gave the hooligans in town right before he went over and questioned their where abouts.

He then slowly looked back at me. Lauren sneered at me, and then whispered something to Jessica. They both burst out laughing and stood, turning to walk away. Edward looked back at them, and then me before sighing.

"I'm assuming that you know those two." He sighed, running his hand through his already messy hair. "And that you guys aren't exactly on good terms?"

I looked at him now, and pursed my lips. Slowly, I let my head nod up and down. I didn't know how to tell him that those girls made my schooling hell. I didn't know how to tell him that they were the reason that I wouldn't have minded home-schooling. Those girls were very much a possible cause towards my incapability of talking. Because I didn't have the words, I ended up just nodding even harder and then looking away.

"You don't like them...well, I can understand why. They look like a bunch of bimbos who know nothing better than how to bully someone who is way above them." He muttered and I frowned, wondering how the rest of the world went completely oblivious to them when this man had figured them out with all of one look.

He took a profiling class. _Right_.

"They don't pick on you, do they?" He asked and I shrugged. I hated that he saw right through me as well. I knew that a mind-reader could have been a good thing, given my situation. Yet, I did not want this man seeing everything I felt. He would be out the door running a lot faster than he already would have been.

"Bella! You should tell someone. Don't let these girls torment you!" He looked astounded, and I rolled my eyes. What was so shocking? What kid with a problem goes to high school and is loved by everyone? Nobody, is what I would have told him. Not a single kid. He sighed and shook his head. "I don't understand the high schoolers' mindset. There's nothing wrong with you. The only thing that's different about you is that you don't shoot your freaking mouth off like those other brats."

I looked at him, curious about what he meant. I didn't understand why he was...so caring. What made this beautiful, older, kind, smart man care about boring Isabella Swan? He had known me for all of two days and he was already treating me as if we were long-time friends. A friend was something that I had never really had. It was all weird to me and I didn't know what to think of it.

I just hoped that something would make sense in time.

After our lunch, we ended up walking and window-shopping. Edward was curious about the things that drew me in, and the things that I wanted or had. I felt the same about him, only I had no way of asking him. Instead, I tried to learn through his actions, just as he was through me. It was a nice change for me.

By the time that the sun was setting, a beautiful gold on the horizon, Edward and I made our way back to his Volvo. He helped me in and drove us home. I smiled as the song We Are Young by Fun played. Edward turned it up and grinned at me before belting out with the song. Although I couldn't find my voice to sing with him, I lip-synced just as he had that morning. It was the second best thing, was was above what I had been used to anyway.

I smiled at him as we pulled into my garage. He turned so that he could see me and smiled too.

"I had fun today, Bella Swan." He grinned ear-to-ear.

I nodded back at him, and I actually meant it.

I had fun.

**A/N: I'm beginning to enjoy writing this. Like, really enjoy. And I really enjoyed the reviews that I got last night! If you want another chapter, you're going to have to do it again. Look how fast I got this one done? All you have to do is review...I have to write a whole story for you.**

**And, for those who were curious:**

**By summer project, that means yes, I'm hoping to be finished with this around August. Do you think I can write 20 readable chapters in the next 90 days? I hope so. On top of AP English homework.**

**I plan to update as much as possible. More reviews = more updates. Always.**

**So, as the summer has just begun, I hope you all stick with me and share what you think by reviewing!**

**xx**

**- Elizabeth**


	3. Chapter 3

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 3**

_Give Your Heart a Break._

**Demi Lovato**

From the moment that my alarm began beeping, I knew that it was going to be a long day.

I groggily reached over, attempting to hit the stupid button on my alarm-clock, and end the horrific beeping. Only I found that the table by my bedside was empty. I groaned when my mind clicked with the fact that I had moved it, just for mornings like this. Between my hatred for school, mornings, and my growing case of senior-itis, I knew that I would be hitting the snooze button a lot. So, I went ahead and moved my alarm-clock all the way across the room, and placed it on the shelf above my TV.

The remote for it was on the TV.

I moaned loudly, not wanting my perfect weekend to end.

I had spent my entire weekend 'getting to know' Edward, my body-guard. I knew that it pointless, because as soon as I graduated, he was going to move on with his life. But that didn't stop me from enjoying him while I had him. So, I took advantage of my first weekend with him and spent every second of it by his side.

I didn't even once think about returning back to school on Monday.

Slowly, I sat up and got out of my bed. Just as I was walking over to my alarm-clock, there was a knock on my door. I walked over and opened it, knowing that Edward was the only person in this house, and wasn't surprised when walked in. He had a major case of bed head and his eyes were still sleepy, as he watched me shut off my alarm. I smiled apologetically and put everything back where it went before walking over to greet him.

"Morning Bella. I just wanted to make sure that you got up." He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck. "I'm going to go on down and make us some breakfast."

I nodded, hugging him with one of my arms, hoping that the hug would show my thanks. He pressed his lips to my cheek in an all too friendly way before walking away and back to wherever he had come from. I let out a small sigh before heading on into my bathroom to get ready for my day at school.

When I arrived downstairs, Edward had already poured me a bowl of Lucky Charms. I looked at him questioningly.

"So that you have good luck at school. I know you probably won't need it, as you're incredibly smart...but still. Just in case, you know?" He shrugged, his eyes hopeful. I couldn't help but grin at the goof.

Everything Edward had done was so simple. From the moment he spoke up at my parents, to making me a bowl of cereal in the morning. Somehow, even though his notions were all small, they meant more than anything to me. I had never ever been put first. Not even with my own two parents. It was nice to lean on someone, even if I knew that it wasn't going to last forever. I hated being the center of attention, but what person would have liked to be ignored?

I couldn't think of anyone.

"Now, sit and eat. I'm going to get dressed and then I'll drive you." He pulled a chair out for me, and then he was off. I watched as his figure disappeared up our staircase. As soon as he was out of my sight, I returned to my bowl of cereal.

It didn't take long for me to finish the food. Even given the way that Edward had absolutely no control when it came to how much cereal he put in the bowl. It was overflowing, but I couldn't bring myself to not finish it. I was going to take advantage of everything. I wasn't leaving anything out. After I had eaten until I felt like I could explode, Edward walked in and chuckled.

"Sorry I put so much in there." He eyed the way that I was slouched in my seat, my hands on my swollen stomach. Maybe I should have at least slowed down. "I figured that you were already skinny and that some food could do you more of a favor than not. I just didn't think you'd actually eat it."

I smiled sheepishly at him, wishing I could have asked what he meant. I hated that I couldn't just talk to him. I hated that he had no idea as to what I sounded like. I hated that I would never be able to really _talk_ to Edward Cullen. It was the least the guy deserved, that was, unless I was actually as annoying as my parents claimed I was when I did talk. I mentally sighed to myself, knowing that it was a stupid question and that the answer was impossible.

I got up quickly and grabbed my backpack. Edward held the garage door open for me and then raced around to hold the passenger door open as well. I felt my face grow warm as I shot him a thankful glance.

The car ride to school was peaceful. Edward had Debussy playing low on the radio, and seemed to be off in his own little world as he kept his emerald orbs on the road. I, on the other hand, couldn't help but watch him. His perfect profile – a straight nose, proportioned features, and messy hair. Even when he had only spend minutes getting ready, he was more beautiful than any man I had ever met.

Even the grease-ball, Mike Newton, who played on the football team at my school. Everyone thought he was a hunk. I was sure that he spent at least an hour in front of the mirror in the morning. I didn't care how popular he was. He was scubby.

When we pulled up outside of Forks High, a lot of heads turned. I knew that Edward's Volvo was going to attract attention in a parking lot like ours, but I hadn't expected what we had gotten. My face was burning with a fury as I waived goodbye to Edward and slid out of my seat. He winked at me and told me to have a good day before going on his way.

I was used to people staring. They all thought that I was some sociopath, plotting to kill them all. They knew I was smart because I was at the top of the class. The problem was that if you weren't normal, you weren't _in _when you lived in Forks_._ I was far from normal. I was the rich, nerdy, and weird girl. They always stared, and sometimes they went as far as to pick on me. But for that morning, they were all stunned by my chauffeur.

When I got to my locker, Lauren Mallory was standing there. Jessica was nowhere to be seen. I assumed that she was skipping. It wasn't unusual for the two of them to miss school. Lauren was usually the one to miss. Those were the days that they left me alone. Jessica didn't have the guts to pester me without her bitch.

"Look, it's the ugly duckling." She smirked at me as I opened my locker and began organizing my things. Her eyes pierced through the side of my skull as I attempted to break through my poor coordination and get my shit together. She was talking again before I could get away. "I saw you with a guy this weekend. An _older_ guy? I didn't think you were that big of a slut."

I shot her a dirty glare. I couldn't do much else, given my situation. The worst part was that she never seemed to care what looks I gave her. She saw right through me in all of the wrong ways. Unlike the other students who feared me, Lauren saw me as a challenge. At least, that was what I assumed. She may have also saw me as a weakling, someone in the way and easy to stomp on. The thought made me huff and turn around.

"Seriously, Swan. Duck. Whatever." She laughed to herself. Her laugh was like a harpy's laugh. It was shrill, loud, and way too obnoxious. "You're no better than some disgusting prostitute. You're nasty and unneeded. I think I've met more useful hookers myself."

_I'm sure you have, Lauren. I'm sure you and the prostitutes are on a first-name basis by now, right? _My mind hissed back. I opened my mouth, wanting to say exactly that, but the words never came. I snapped my jaw shut with a clack and looked at my feet. It _was_ no use.

"Ha. You're retarded. You can't even talk!" She sneered and I suddenly stopped walking. My foot had turned out, due to my lack of coordination. Though in turn, Lauren kept walking and tripped right over it. I giggled, watching as she face-planted in the middle of the crowded hallway.

People laughed!

"I hate you!" She screeched, attempting to get herself back up and onto her stilts. I meant heels.

I smirked at her, knowing that it was an accident, but not caring. I had never once considered using my body to get at these girls, and I knew I'd never do it on purpose. That didn't mean I wasn't willing to play pretend when the opportunity arrived. With another snicker, I turned and speed-walked to my class. I wasn't taking any chances for a repeat performance. Especially since the odds were not in my favor. I would have the shorter end of the stick next time.

I got to class and sat in the back. Trigonometry was up first. It went the same as the rest of the day, and the morning. Kids were staring blatantly, and when they weren't staring, they were taunting me. They were making remarks, or sly jokes, or they were simply throwing things at me. I ended up just putting my head down for the rest of the school day, deciding that the school work could have been finished at home.

After the bell rang, I didn't even go to my locker. I had been collecting my books all day so that I could go home and do what I missed during the day. It was practically a routine for me. I sighed to myself as I walked out into the parking lot. Edward was picking me up, but I didn't know where to look for him. I decided to walk over to the pick up lot.

Instead of going all the way around the school, I cut through a parking lot. As I was cutting through, I forgot to look both ways. Right when I stepped off the curb, a giant blue van came crashing towards me. I couldn't even scream as it ran right through me, knocking me up and over the hood of it. I landed behind it, having literally rolled across the top of it, and I watched in a daze as it sped off.

Nobody noticed that I was just laying in the road, until I heard a scream. My eyes had drifted shut and my brain began to spin in the commotion. Some girl, with a voice I didn't recognize, had found her way to me and was calling for help. It was too late though, as my thoughts were already depleting. Before I could find out who was sitting over me, it all went black.

"Bella! Oh, God, Bella!" An angel cried out as I felt my body get jostled a little bit. "Bella, please. God, hang on. Just hang on, honey."

I smiled to myself as a warmth washed through my body. I was finally able to peel my eyes open. I wanted to see my angel before I had to lose him too.

"Bella? Oh, you scared the hell out of me! Keep those brown eyes open. Just look at me." The smooth voice spoke. I finally connected it to Edward's face. His eyes were red-rimmed, and tears were streaming down his face. I couldn't hold my focus though, and he quickly fuzzed in and out of sight. He was sobbing by that point, I could still hear the broken angel, but I couldn't seem to get a hold on anything else around me. There was nothing but the sound of my angel. "Bella. Bella stop. Just look at me...please...plea-"

When I was finally able to open my eyes again, I couldn't see Edward anymore. Instead, I found myself with some woman. She was dressed in pink scrubs, her hair pulled back into a straight ponytail. I frowned, looking at the shade of her hair. It was Edward's hair, right down to each highlight. I smiled when she finally looked at me, her eyes the exact shade of green. If Edward wasn't there, then this nice doctor must have been the next best thing.

Either that, or I had officially gone out of my mind.

"Well, it's nice to see a smile on your pretty face," she spoke, her voice soft as she patted my cheek with her hand. "We were awfully worried about you."

I frowned, trying to understand. Who was 'we'? Finally, I slowly rolled my head to the side. I flinched at the feeling of a very stiff neck. On top of that, my head thundered with the worst headache I had ever had. I moaned and shut my eyes, trying to understand the pain. I was just utterly confused. I didn't know where I was, who I was with, or why I was there. Panic was beginning to set in when I heard my angel's voice again.

"God, I'm so sorry, Bells."

I slowly peeled my eyes open and looked at him. He sighed.

"I should have gotten there earlier...I should have told you where I was picking you up at."

I gasped, remembering the van as it hurdled towards me. I was hit by a monster van. Slowly, I began to nod, but it was very slight and slow. I didn't want to trigger what was surely a concussion that had rattled my brain. Finally I began to shake my head at him. It wasn't his fault. Nothing was ever his fault. It was all me and my parents' problems.

"You sure had Edward here freaked out," the woman was talking again, and her eyes were soft as she looked towards Edward. "He was bawling when you were brought in.

"Mom!" He hissed and I smiled at him.

"So, honey, is there anyone you want to call?" His 'mom' asked me and I felt my brow come together.

I could have called my parents but I knew that they either wouldn't answer, or they would have had nothing to say. I could have called my older sister, Rosalie, but I knew that she was in Texas, and that she was probably busy with her life. Edward was already with me, and I had no friends. I had nobody to call. Not that I knew anyone's phone numbers anyway.

I shook my head at her, finally building up the guts to show how much of a loner I was.

"Do you feel okay? Is there something wrong with your throat?" She asked, her face suddenly concerned. I bit my lip and glanced at Edward.

"She doesn't talk." He told her. "I'm her body-guard, in a way. I mean, there's nobody presumably after her, but her parents are away and were afraid that she was incapable of handling herself. If something were to happen while she was home, she wouldn't have been able to contact anybody."

"I see." The woman nodded. She then turned to me. "Well, you're very lucky to have Edward. He was very worried about you, and he really cares. Now, my name is Doctor Esme Cullen. Given the circumstances, you're very welcome to call me Esme."

I smiled, nodding at her, and then held out my hand. I may not have been able to talk, but I didn't want to come off as rude to this sweet woman.

"Now," she began talking again. "You're suffering from many injuries. I'm sure you're feeling the concussion right now, right?" I nodded and she sighed. "Well, you've broken your femur and your right arm. You're pretty banged up other than that. You're a very lucky girl, Miss Swan."

I nodded, knowing what she meant. I was used to getting hurt, but I had never been hurt to that extent. It _really_ hurt. Edward took my good hand into his and smiled half-heartedly at me. I couldn't help but shoot him a soft smile back. Even knowing that I wasn't doing my headache any favors.

"I have to go scrub in on the reconstruction of a cleft palate now," she said, glancing between the two of us. "I'm sending Carlisle down to make sure you get her out the door when you're ready to go. Bella, you're going to be on strict bed-rest for about six weeks."

I felt my eyes widen.

"Edward, it will be your job to make sure she's doing well. I want her back in here in about three weeks for a follow-up, and then three weeks after that. As for you, Bella, if your headaches get much worse than where they are now, I want you to tell Edward. I don't care how you do it, but you'll need to come to the ER if that's the case. Normally, we would keep someone who has suffered to this extent for another week, but I trust Edward's judgment. He grew up with two doctors."

I nodded sternly, wanting to look serious.

"Good. You two be safe. No playing in parking lots, dear." She winked at me and kissed Edward's cheek before disappearing behind the curtain.

I smiled at Edward after she left. He shook his head at me, his lips pursed.

"Bella." He finally sighed my name and I smiled reassuringly at him, urging him to continue. "You scared the life out of me. I've never felt so scared."

I raised my eyebrows at this.

"Please...for the sake of me. Just...don't do that again, okay?" He asked, his eyes still grim. Suddenly, he grinned evilly, his dimple showing. "At least I'll know you're safe for the next month. I get to keep you locked up in the house, all safe and sound."

I bit my lip, hiding the smile that I wanted to give him. I knew better than to take him too seriously, but I couldn't help it. I'd never had anyone care so much. It was literally shocking to me. Finally, the smile beat out the awkwardness and I ended up smiling back at him. He just shook his head and ran his fingers through my hair, which had been taken out while I was asleep, and then smiled even wider.

We were interrupted, nearly bouncing away from each other, when a blond doctor walked in. He was dressed in a blue button-down and a lab-coat. I looked questioningly at Edward as he laughed at our uneasiness. Edward murmured something about it being his dad and I nodded knowingly before looking back to the blond doctor.

"Well, are you ready to go home?" He grinned.

When we got back to my house, Edward had me tucked comfortably into my bed. He smiled and sat down on the other side. For once I was grateful that I had asked for a twin-sized bed. It made us closer together. I smiled at Edward, and he just sighed, shaking his head. That was when I noticed the phone in his hand.

"We need to call your parents."

I shook my head, my eyes growing wide.

"Bella, they need to know. I could get fired over this."

Suddenly, a new fear rushed through my veins. My heart stopped at the thought of him leaving me. They could have fired him because he didn't watch me close enough. They could fire him because he kept things from them. Worst of all, they could have fired him because they needed to make it look as if they cared about me. I felt my eyes grow wet with tears. Edward sighed loudly and pursed his lips for a moment. He had caught my train of thought through my eyes, I could tell.

"How about Rosalie? We could just call her."

I huffed but nodded. If we had to call someone, Rose was the best answer. She never really cared about me, but at least it wouldn't look as if we were being secretive. I couldn't put Edward in a position like that. I couldn't.

Edward dialed the number faster than I had time to answer him. The phone only rang once before it was answered. I raised my eyebrows, surprised as Rosalie's voice filled the room.

"Doctor Rosalie McCarty. Who am I speaking with?"

**A/N: BUM BUM BUM. You'll find out more about Rosalie in the next chapter, like why she wasn't really mentioned before, I promise. And the next chapter will come soon. Again, that's a promise. **

**I liked this chapter more than I thought I would.**

**Review and tell me if you want me to keep going with this story!**

**- Elizabeth.**


	4. Chapter 4

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 4**

_Paradise._

**Coldplay.**

"Doctor Rosalie McCarty speaking. Who am I speaking with?" Rosalie's professional voice filled the room and I felt my heart begin speeding up. Edward took my hand in his as he began talking.

"Ah, hello Rosalie. This is Edward Cullen. Um, this will probably sound strange to you, but I'm Bella's bodyguard." He practically cringed as the words came rolling out of his mouth. I knew that he was as nervous as I was, only for different reasons.

"Bella? Um, as in Bella DioGuardi, my patient?" She asked him, her voice full of confusion, just as we had predicted.

"No. As in Bella Swan, your sister." He spoke, his voice suddenly flat. I could tell that he was far from amused with her. I couldn't help but feel a bit flattered. I was annoyed with Rosalie too. I didn't hold it too tightly against her, as I knew that she hadn't seen or heard from me in ten years. And literally hadn't heard me for two years before that. Rosalie had plenty to worry about that wasn't me.

I sighed when I remembered the last time that I had seen my sister, before she graduated and ran off to Medical school.

"_Congrats, baby!" Mom laughed, pulling the end of her dress out of my grasp and running over to hug Rosalie._

_I watched from afar as my parents hugged and congratulated my sister. She looked beautiful, even in the hideous faded-yellow cap and gown. Her fire-engine red heels peaked out underneath, matching her cherry-red lips. She smiled, brushing her blonde curls over her shoulder to pose with them for the school photographer. I backed away a bit, not wanting to be in the way of her big day. Not wanting to taint her poster perfect picture._

_I watched as they all posed together and laughed. _

_Rosalie's head slowly turned and locked on me. Her brown eyes, brighter than mine, found mine. Her smile faltered, but only for a beat, and then found it's way back. Her dimples were straining then, and I knew that her smile was no longer what it had been moments before. There was something off in the way that she was looking around._

_For once in my life, I saw my sister and thought that she came off as _flighty_._

That very night Rosalie left without a goodbye. She didn't tell mom, dad, or me. She left and moved on with her life. I still hadn't figured it out – not even after ten years.

I knew, even at the age of eight, as Rosalie was ten years older than I, that my parents were very proud of their Rose. She was an honor student, Rosalie was the prom-queen, the student council president, the captain of the debate team and cheer squad, and Rosalie did everything right. Rosalie was going to be a doctor, and Rosalie was going to get married and have a family. Rosalie was perfect. I couldn't comprehend why she would run away from what she had.

I never had any of that.

Every one of Rosalie's perfections only made my flaws stand out all that much more. Her beautiful, model looks compared to my below-average girl-next-door exterior. Rosalie was outgoing, and incredibly confident. I, on the other hand, had spent my life hidden in the very back of my shell. A shell that Rosalie had gone ahead and did away with at a young age. Rosalie was brilliant, she always had the better idea. Rosalie was athletic, she didn't trip over her own feet. Rosalie was popular, she had friends to fall back on. Everybody in Forks loved her, they didn't despise and torment her. Rosalie was everything, and I was always nothing.

That was how my parents seemed to see things. That was how I felt that they did, anyway. If that wasn't the case, then my parents didn't have a great way of showing otherwise. I couldn't hold that against them anyway. I was just as entranced by my older sister as everyone else. I looked up to her, and though I didn't know her motives, I admired her ability to get out of a situation.

I was missing the guts, in every way, shape, or form.

Edward very gently nudged my side, pulling me from my memories. I gave him a sheepish smile before paying attention to their conversation.

"B-Bella?" She stuttered, and I pursed my lips. I hadn't heard Rosalie stutter before, it had me feeling uneasy. I listened to her silence before she huffed. "She's not talking is she?"

"No. She's not." Edward spoke, still sounding nothing less of annoyed with her.

"Um, can I ask what she's doing with a body-guard?" I heard the sound of a sudden tapping in the background. Her nails. I remembered the habit from when she was younger. It was something that she did when she was stressed out, or flat-out pissed off with something. I was suddenly sure that when it came to me, it was the latter.

"Your parents are in Maine." Edward shrugged, even though Rosalie couldn't see him. "They're out on business, and wanted someone in the house, just in case."

"Oh...well, why are you calling me then? Because if you're trying to talk for Bella, that still wont work unless she can talk to you." Rosalie all but snapped at him and I wanted to snap at her. She didn't know me, and she didn't know Edward. She may have been a successful seed, but that didn't mean that she could walk all over us.

"First of all, you don't have to speak to communicate. Bella still has feelings. Secondly, there was an accident, and your parents were busy."

"Is she...alive?" She coughed, and it sounded as if she were choking on something she'd drank.

"Yes, she's fucking alive!" Edward snapped, finally revealing how truly annoyed he was. I smirked to myself at the thought. "For God sakes, you're her sister. We had to make sure someone in the family knew. Your sister was hit by a car today, and she's suffering from a broken arm, let, and some very nasty cuts and bruises. A concussion as well. She's going to be on bed rest for up to six weeks. I just figured you may want to know. I guess I was wrong."

"Wait!" Rosalie stopped him before he could hang up, cutting her out of my life once again. "Really...um, is she alright? I didn't mean to be so...bitchy. I just. God, I'm sorry. I just don't know Bella. We didn't know each other when I lived there, I don't know her now. I didn't think she'd want anything to do with me."

"Family is family, and apart from me, you're all she has right now. Besides, just because you didn't pay attention to your sister, doesn't mean that she didn't pay attention to you, Rosalie. If you don't know her, maybe it would be a good time to start."

"I do still have two months of vacation for work. I could...I could use a couple weeks of it. If, you know, you guys want me to come visit. Um, I could help out around the house. I'm in obstetrics, but I'm still a doctor. I could keep a better eye on her, if you need." Rosalie's words were slow, rolling off her lips with a certain amount of apprehension. I raised my eyebrows at the idea of seeing her for the first time in years.

Edward slowly turned and looked at me, his eyes asking what I wanted. I slumped a bit when I realized that it was up to me. I had no honest idea. I may have wanted to see her, out of curiosity's sake, but she sounded far from thrilled to hear from me. I could hear it in her voice. Even Edward seemed to catch on to things.

I sighed, and shrugged. I tried to tell him that it was up to him. Did he want to take care of me, or did he want the help of a pretty, blonde doctor?

"I don't think Bella really cares either way, Rosalie." Edward told her, not taking his eyes away from mine. I nodded at him, telling him that he was right.

"Alright. Well, it'll be at least a week. I have to get off of work. I'll call you back when I find out all of the details." She told him and then sighed. "Do you guys still live in the same house?"

I nodded.

"Yes, Rosalie." Edward huffed.

"Alright. Okay. Well, I'll call you. Take care of Bella. Tell her that...that I hope she's alright." Rosalie repeated, not really sounding very sure of anything that she said. I shook my head, my eyes rolling up to the ceiling before looking back down at my bandaged legs.

"She's mute, Rosalie. Not deaf." Edward all but spat before hanging up the phone. I raised my eyebrows, turning to look up at him. He really knew how to stand up for me, how to flatter me.

I smiled sheepishly, hoping that he understood how thankful I was.

Edward gently wrapped an arm around me and let me lean into his side. I moved my broken arm so that it was resting comfortably between his thigh, and mine. I felt his cheek move so that it was resting on top of my head. It was such a comfortable place to sit, especially with my headache and...everything else ache. Edward understood completely, as he had left the lights low and the curtains drawn.

"Are you hungry, or anything?" He asked me and I shrugged. I wasn't really hungry. I didn't know what I was. "I can run and get you something to eat. Or make something. I need to keep you awake though, with your concussion."

I nodded. I'd had many concussions in my clumsy days.

"Bella, did you eat lunch?"

I shook my head.

"Bella!" He sighed, gently moving me so that I was comfortable. "I'm going to go make you something. Just relax, but not too much. You can't go into a coma."

I pursed my lips and looked up at the ceiling fan.

Edward came back upstairs after at least an hour. I raised my eyebrows as he stumbled in with what looked like a tray full of food. There was every type of snack on there. I smiled, excited to get something in my stomach. Edward gently sat down and placed the tray in his lap. I watched as he began opening things, his eyes also set on the food. I licked my lips as he pulled out a banana and grinned at me.

"Healthy first, and then crap." He pointed out as he peeled the banana. I didn't care. I just wanted to eat something.

After giving me it, Edward got one of his own. We ate in complete silence and I wished that I could start up some form of conversation. Even if it were awkward, or dumb. I wanted to be normal for Edward. I wanted to be normal like Edward.

"Alright," he spoke with a huff, putting the empty peel to the side. "You're not done yet?" I shook my head, my face turning red as I looked at my three-fourths left. Edward chuckled and rolled his eyes. "Sorry, I just like my food."

I shrugged and attempted to hurry with the banana.

After I finished the stupid banana, we snacked away. Edward had brought up cereal, Poptarts, candy, cookies, pumpkin bread, chips, and everything else in our house. I didn't usually snack much, but with Edward, everything seemed to be much more fun than they once did. It was nice to just sit and not think about the people around me. It was nice to not worry about my parents, or school, or anything similar to that.

"You full?" He practically giggled as he took the tray, after closing everything up, and placed it over on my dresser. I nodded frantically, ready to throw up, on top of my other problems. Edward chuckled and sat back down next to me. "Maybe I could have brought less food, but I wasn't sure what you were in the mood for."

I nodded and smiled sheepishly. I had never met anyone so considerate.

"So...your sister. She sounded a bit off, really. Like maybe you guys had problems?" He asked and I nodded right away. "When was the last time you saw her?"

I held up ten fingers, hoping he would understand that I meant ten years. It had been ten whole years since I had last heard from Rosalie. I didn't know a single thing about her, other than that she was once a blonde princess, who got whatever the hell she wanted in life. Ten years could change a person, but judging by our conversation, she sounded very similar to the girl that I hardly knew back then.

"Ten years? Really? Did she just, I don't know, leave or something?"

I nodded.

"Wow. How odd."

Edward kept me up watching movies after that. He found my Disney movies and put them in for me, telling me that he could tell that I liked them. At first, I was embarrassed. Though after some time I came to terms with the fact that even my body-guard enjoyed a good classic. Even if it was intended for children to watch. We watched everything from the Little Mermaid to Pocahontas. I fell asleep during our fourth movie, but Edward didn't stop me by that point.

He must have knew that I would be fine after that point, as my headache had slowly dulled and disappeared in time.

When I woke up, Edward was on the phone with Rosalie. I was surprised to find him in his pajamas, next to me. He was playing with a strand of my hair, curling it around his finger and uncurling it. He seemed a bit perplexed, but not as annoyed as he had been the night before. I smiled at him, and then looked down at my body with a frown.

I was still wearing what I had been wearing to school the day before, my hair was probably a mess, and I still had my casts. I mentally groaned when I realized that I wouldn't be able to take a shower just then. Slowly, I looked at Edward as he told Rosalie goodbye and hanged up the phone. He looked curiously at me and I pursed my lips, trying to figure out a way to tell him what I was thinking.

"What could you possibly be thinking right now that would put such a look on that pretty face?" He asked and then winked playfully. I huffed and looked back down at myself. I couldn't ask him to help me. My face burned at the thought. I wouldn't mind, but I'm sure he would. He was my body-guard, not my nurse. He sighed, moving so that he could see me. "Bella...give me a hint. Something. Charades."

I picked up my shirt and motioned towards my clothes. I wanted to put something clean and comfortable on. I wanted to wash my hair. I wanted to go back to my normal schedule. I hated being so dependent on someone. Edward didn't deserve the burden that I was prior to the accident, let alone the train-wreck that I became afterward. It was completely unfair to both of us.

A light seemed to flicker on in his head as he realized what I needed.

"You need to change...shower...stuff like that?" He asked and I nodded. "But, you have a bandaged arm, leg, and stitches in your face?"

I nodded. I was perfectly aware of my stupid condition.

"Um...wow...I could...help, I guess. I feel bad. I don't want to be creepy, Bella. But, I think I'm your only option." His face had paled as he looked at his hands. I didn't know what to do, or think. I couldn't decide if he was just embarrassed, or flat out disgusted. I understood both points of view, but didn't know how to tell him that there really wasn't another choice if he was going to take care of me. "I'm sorry. That was dumb. I could take you to the hospital?"

I sighed and looked at him, asking him with my eyes if that was what he really wanted. I knew he understood, as he locked his caring green eyes with mine. He sighed softly and stood up.

"We can wrap you, and your arm in a towel, and I can wash your hair. And then I'll clean your cuts. Um, after that I'll help you get dressed, I guess." He shrugged. "Your sister will be here tonight. She found out that it'll be easier to take off now, rather than around Thanksgiving."

I nodded in complete agreement.

"Alright, well...I guess I should help you to the bathroom." He spoke awkwardly, his cheeks tinged with pink. I nodded and let him help me up and walk me to the bathroom connected to my room.

Edward gently had me sit down on a chair that I kept in there, for looks. I used one arm to pull my shirt up and let Edward maneuver it around my limbs and cast. He carefully sat it behind him, on the floor. I was quiet as he helped me slide my stretchy capris down my hips, and over my huge cast. He placed them with my top and then pulled a towel out for me to wrap around my cast and whatever else I wanted to cover.

Ever so gently, Edward moved me so that my back was to the shower. He carefully turned on the water, and let it warm. I watched as he pulled out a wash-cloth and placed it over the spot that had been stitched up on my forehead. I watched as he tested the water and then asked me if it felt okay. I nodded, loving the warmth of his hand, rather than the water on my arm. I closed my eyes and smiled to myself as he began wetting down my hair.

Nobody had ever really done something like that for me. It was odd. I knew that he was probably very uncomfortable about the whole thing. I just wasn't the kind of girl to pass up a good, awkward situation. Not when I had never had a guy look at me, let alone touch me, and take care of me. It was all so new.

I was practically taking advantage of the poor man.

Not that I really cared, he was washing my hair and cuts for me.

Edward filled a cup with arm water and I relaxed as he poured it over my hair. He ran his fingers through it as he did so, only making my smile bigger. It felt good to have someone play with my hair. My mom didn't really do it for me when I was little, and when she did, Rosalie always had the shower first, so the water was cold. It made the way that Edward was doing it all that much more appealing to me.

"Feeling better?" He chuckled, and I'm sure he had seen my grin by that point. I nodded gently and quietly hummed.

"Yeah, you look happy." He laughed and then lifted the wash cloth from my forehead. I opened my eyes and watched as he pulled out the ointment that his mom had directed him to clean it with. He gently cleaned it up and bandaged it for me.

"Mmm." I hummed and he froze.

"You hummed." He practically giggled and I smiled widely, looking at his face.

I hadn't ever done that. I'd yelped before, but only during dramatic instances. I had never voluntarily made a noise like that. I knew that it wasn't a word, and that it hardly counted as intentional...but it was new. I silently giggled again and nodded at him, understanding the feeling of excitement.

"Your voice is pretty, Bella." He sighed and I felt my smile falter again.

He would never get to hear me talk. He wouldn't even know.

"You want to talk...don't you?" He asked me, turning so that he could see my eyes. I pursed my lips and nodded. "Is it something physical holding you back? Does it hurt, or something?"

I shrugged, and then shook my head. Edward nodded and then put the bandage over my stitches. He then pulled out a white towel and began towel-drying my hair for me. He then proceeded to wrap it around my head and help me sit up a little straighter.

"Did something happen that made you stop talking? Were you hurt, or something?" He knelt in front of me, holding my hands in his. I felt my eyes begin to water as I tried to find the right answer in my head for that. He sighed, nodding as he realized that I didn't know what to say to that. "Was it one of those girls at school? Did they say something to you?"

I shook my head. Not about talking. Not about me talking, they just said stuff about me _not_ talking.

"Did your parents do something, Bella?"

I shrugged. I knew that I could have had a lot worse parents. I didn't want to throw a pity-party for myself. Not when I was living in a good house and had someone good taking care of me.

"Bella...honey, what did they say? They didn't hit you, did they?" His eyes were wide, full of nothing but concern.

I shook my head frantically. My mom had slapped me once, when she got frustrated, but I understood. They didn't hit me. They just told me that I was too talkative when I was little. So, I did them a favor and didn't say anything. But what started as a one-time thing, began to take over my life. It consumed me furiously and by the time I realized that, it was a problem, I was in way too deep. I couldn't just end it, not the way that I had planned.

And by that point, everyone I knew thought that I was mentally disabled. They thought that I was crazy, and that I needed help. Only they never got me the right help. They didn't understand that I actually remembered everything. Every little detail. I remembered everything with a photographic memory. I had feelings just like everyone else. I could control everything in my body, other than whatever was keeping me silent. I was normal but nobody knew that. Nobody seemed to know what to think.

"They're wrong you know. I know that they've said stuff about you being mentally wrong. I can see it. You're all there. That's what kind hurts, doesn't it? The fact that a stranger like me can see it and they can't...well...they're wrong," he spoke again, his voice full of nothing but seriousness.

Tears began to fall as he finished talking. Edward shushed me and let me lean into him, wrapping my good arm around him. He just rubbed my back and whispered little, comforting things to me. I just let the tears go, trying to get as much as I could off of my chest. I knew that it wasn't what I truly needed, which was to say something, but it was as close as I had gotten in years. Edward understood exactly what I needed.

Edward helped me up after a while and had me sit on my bed. I watched silently, wiping away what was left of the tears as he pulled a t-shirt and some shorts out of my closet. He gently came over and helped me get my injured arm thought he right spots, and then the rest of it over my body. He then helped me with my shorts, being extra careful with my already achy leg. And after he had me all dressed, he let my hair down and brushed it for me.

I smiled as Edward helped me get back under my blanket, after pulling my hair up into a pony-tail for me. I relaxed into his side as he turned the TV back on and found something for us to watch together. It was the first movie of the Twilight Saga, a book series that I had read years before.

"You read this series?" He chuckled and I nodded.

"I'm hoping the books were better than the movie..." He muttered and I nodded quickly. They were fantastic. The movies were fantastic. I just knew that he couldn't understand unless he read them first. He was missing so much of it.

So, I pointed to my bookshelf. He looked at it, probably not even knowing what to look for. So, I grabbed his hand and placed it palm up. And then I put my good hand against his, so that they looked like the hands on the cover of Twilight. He looked at them for a few moments, and then watched as I used my good hand to point at the shelf again.

He walked over and found the book with that cover, and then brought it over to me. I opened it and lightly flipped through the pages before looking at him expectantly.

"You want me to read this?" He asked me, his eyebrow going up and I nodded.

"Are you sure I would even like it, Bella? I mean, it seems kind of girly? I guess it can't be too girly...my sister would have read it." He smirked at me and I nodded, knowing what he meant. It wasn't too girly, it was just from a girl's point of view.

I smiled at him as he opened it and gently looked over the pages. He shrugged and closed it, turning his head so that he was looking at me.

"I'll read it. But not now. I'll do it later, when you're off of bed-rest and I have nothing to occupy myself with." He winked and I felt my face grow warm as I remembered just how much attention he was paying to me.

That was when Edward's phone began to ring. He answered it, putting it on speaker.

"Hello?" He asked.

"Edward! Honey, hi. It's mom." Esme's warm voice floated through the speaker and I couldn't help but smile.

"I know, momma, there's caller I.D." Edward pointed out and she chuckled, telling him to hush. Edward grinned before continuing. "You're on speaker, I've got Bella here with me."

"That's why I called. How is she feeling?"

"I think she's better than she was yesterday, maybe."

"That's good. Has her headache lightened up? Did you make sure to clean all of her cuts?" Esme asked, her voice caring, but almost in a doctor way. She played the role perfectly.

"Yeah." He looked down to me, where I was nodding against his bicep. I moved my face so that it was tucked into it, where I could breathe in his comfortable scent without having to be obvious about it. "We actually ended up washing her hair and then her cuts," Edward said, and then as if it were a reminder, he continued playing with my hair.

"That's good. I'm happy to know that you're taking proper care of the girl. It's the least she deserves." Esme kidded and Edward feigned that he was offended.

"Well, I'll have you know that Belle and I are having a great time. We watched Disney movies, discussed Twilight, played in water, watched more movies, and ate ourselves sick. Bella's lucky to have such a friendly body-guard." Edward winked at me and I smiled right back at him. He just had to say the perfect thing at all times.

"I sure hope he's being good to you, honey." Esme laughed and I smiled, wishing that I could joke with them. Every time I opened my mouth, it just got stuck there. No words were making it past my brain. "If not, he'll just have to deal with me."

"Alright, alright. Jeez, mom." Edward laughed.

"Alright, well, love you guys. I hope that miss Bella feels better. Call me tomorrow if you guys get bored. Maybe I can get you all dinner, or something. I'll be off." She laughed and Edward thanked her and then said goodbye.

We spent the rest of that evening hanging out and talking. He did the talking, I did the hanging around.

"Bella, stay awake." Edward chuckled as my eyes drooped. I knew that I needed to stay up for Rosalie, but I was getting sleepy. "Rosalie will arrive soon."

I sighed and moved to turn my face into him, only to find his face right there as well. Our foreheads were pressed up against each others, and Edward had a goofy smile on his face. It was something that I loved to see on him. His beautiful smile.

The next thing I knew, Edward moved his face closer, and angled his head so that our lips were touching.

It was as if I had lost all control. The moment that Edward kissed me, I moved so that my good arm was wrapped around his neck. My not so good arm was clutching his shirt as if my life depended on it. I didn't let go, even when the bones began aching. I didn't care. He was kissing me and I wasn't going to pass the moment up. I wanted all or nothing.

"Bella." His voice was all husky as he pulled away. I pouted playfully, until he began shaking his head regretfully. At that point my pout turned real. "Bella, please. I just...I shouldn't have done that."

I shook my head as fast as I could. It was so right.

_No...no. No. No. No. No no no no no no no..._

"I feel like I was taking advantage of you...you couldn't even tell me to stop! I'm sorry. That was just...I wasn't thinking. Really, I know better. I promise, it will not ever, ever happen again, Bella. I cross my heart and hope to-"

_No!_

"N-no!" I stuttered out breathlessly.

Edward froze, his eyes wide as he looked at me, silently urging me to say more. I didn't know where to find the words though. All I knew was that I wanted him to kiss me. I wanted him to like me. I wanted him to know that if he did something wrong, I didn't have to say something for him to know. I wanted him to know that I liked him, even if I wasn't sure about anything.

"You...want this? I mean, you don't think I'm some creep? I'm twenty-two Bella. You're only eighteen...I don't want to take advantage of you." He reminded me, but I knew that it didn't matter to me.

Age was only a number, and with us, it wasn't even that big of a deal.

In turn, I shook my head at him again. I looked him in his green eyes and tried to explain without my words. He needed to know that I adored him. That he was a great guy and that I was just like any other girl, in some ways. He couldn't take advantage of me like that. If anything, I had been using him the entire time he had been with me.

"Bella, we need to sit down and just talk about this..." He spoke and I silently giggled at how feminine he sounded.

"What you think I'm funny, pretty girl?" He laughed and flicked my nose playfully. I half expected him to tickle me, but when I laughed, my bruised ribs reminded me why he didn't.

I looked at him, trying to be serious, but I knew that it was probably a goofy scoff, if anything.

As soon as his lips parted, ready to say something, someone began knocking loudly on the door.

**A/N: BUMBUMBUMMMMM.**

**SHE SPEAKS! Sorta...**

**Okay, this was going to be a shitload longer than planned...so...I hope I'm doing the right thing by not bringing Rosalie in until the next chapter. I just had so much to do, and I promised an update two days ago, and I know it'll be another day or two if I keep going at this rate. So, for the sake of my sanity, I cut this in half.**

**Review if you think I should continue! Include any ideas that you have, if you'd like. I love hearing from you all!**

**xx**

**- Elizabeth. (ElizabethClason on Twitter! Follow me!)**


	5. Chapter 5

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 5**

_Demons._

**Imagine Dragons.**

EPOV

"Shit, hold that thought. We'll get back to this, okay?" I hopped up and pressed my lips to Bella's temple at the sound of pounding on our door. "I'm going to go get the door. Stay put, though, I guess you don't have a real choice?"

Bella just rolled her brown eyes at me as I walked out of the room. I could feel them on my back as I neared the staircase. It was a nice feeling.

The moment that I saw Bella Swan, I knew that it was all over for me. I was going to fall in love with her. I was going to lose my job. But just the idea of being near a girl as beautiful as Bella made it all worth it. That first night, when I heard her crying across the hall, I knew that my single days were just over. Gone. Not that it bothered me in the slightest – nothing seemed to compare to Bella Marie Swan.

I could tell, after watching her little fit with her mom, that her problems ran deeper than a closed mouth. That was when it became clear to me that I needed to bring back whoever she was. I needed to hear her beautiful voice again. I had half succeeded when she told me not to leave her earlier that day, but that wasn't enough for me. I wasn't satisfied with a 'half happy' girl. I wanted Bella Swan to never cry another tear in her life.

She was way too young for that nonsense.

When I got down their huge staircase, I quickly jogged over to the door in the foyer. Whoever was behind it hadn't stopped to take a breather as they were still pounding incessantly. I glanced out the window on the side and saw a blonde girl. She looked a little older than I, and her face was all red looking. I cocked my head to the side, trying to decide if this was the infamous Rosalie McCarty, Bella's sister.

Instead of calling out, or doing something stupid, I ran to the living room. I remembered seeing pictures of her all over the place. Glancing around the room, my eyes locked on the one from graduation. She was younger in the photo, as it had been ten years, but it was definitely the woman on the steps. I sat it back in it's place and frowned when I realized that they had no photos of Bella up. Nothing after she had grown into the school age.

_Maybe I'll have mom bring her camera._ I thought to myself as I went back to the door.

"Edward! I know you're in there! Let me in, it's Rosalie!" She was yelling now and I cringed. She sure had her mother's voice. The back of my mind began wondering if Bella sounded anything like that.

But then it contradicted itself. I remembered her single word earlier. All of the cries, and hums. Bella had her own voice. It was soft, and warm. Completely loving. It wasn't shrill, or sharp. I was already in love with it, although I was being kept from it. Yet another reason why I was fighting to get the beautiful girl talking to me.

"Edward!" Rosalie practically screeched and I yanked the door open. She stumbled in, right past me, and to the floor. I couldn't help but snigger at how distraught she looked.

"I had to make sure it was you." I scratched the back of my neck, attempting to hide the guffaws that wanted to make themselves present.

"You could have been a bit gentler! Given me a warning!" She hissed and I rolled my eyes.

"You could have tried to not break the door in." I snipped back at her and her brown eyes turned to slits. They were much different than Bella's, but all the same.

"I'm sorry, okay? God. Mom and dad haven't changed a damn thing." She walked in and looked around, not bothering to acknowledge the luggage that she had left strewn across the floor. She walked into the living room and I watched as her shoulder's stumped. "Where the fuck are the pictures of Isabella?"

"Maybe you should be asking your slightly neglectful parents." I all but barked in response. She acted so shocked! As if her parents weren't spoiling her and giving Bella whatever was left of the short end of the stick while she lived there.

"They weren't that bad. Besides, I assumed that with me moving out, that they would focus their obsessiveness on Isabella." She crossed her arms as she scanned the room, trying to find something that belonged to the girl that was waiting for us upstairs. I decided to tell her about Bella instead.

"Bella." I coughed, referring to how Rosalie kept calling her _Isabella_.

"Bella?" She looked at me questioningly.

"She goes by Bella."

"I don't even know what she looks like." She sighed after muttering something about Bella's name. I didn't catch it, and I was sure that I didn't want to catch it. "Can I go see her?"

"If you promise that you'll treat her right." I crossed arms, standing up a little straighter. I wanted her to understand how serious I was over the phone. I wanted her to understand that she wasn't just going to show up and leave whenever she felt like playing big sister. That was far from fair for Bella. She would always deserve better than that bullshit.

"Absolutely...I do." She nodded frantically and I motioned for her to follow me up the stairs.

We got up to Bella's door and I knocked before slowly opening it and sticking my head in. I knew that I had already seen her practically naked, but I knew better than to intrude. She smiled and waived me on in with her good hand, her eyes soft as they looked at me. My lips couldn't help but turn up in a sheepish smile at the sight of her.

"Rose is here...she wants to see you." I offered and she nodded, this time not so happily.

"Isa...Bella." Rosalie sighed, walking in. Bella pursed her lips and looked down at her hands immediately. I walked around Rosalie, and sat down beside Bella. She shot me a shy, self-conscious grin but kept her eyes on her hands. My lungs let out an annoyed sigh.

I was never annoyed with Bella. I was annoyed that she had to feel the way she did, thanks to an upbringing that she didn't deserve.

"Bella...how are you feeling?" Rosalie asked, her voice shooting up an unsure octave.

Bella shot her a look that said, _I feel like shit, I was hit by a car. And don't expect me to suddenly want to talk to you either. _I chuckled and she tried to give me the same scowl. It appeared as more of a grimace and made me chuckle. She sighed and shook her head at me before looking at her older sister again.

"Sorry." Rosalie shifted on her feet, looking unsure as to what she was supposed to do.

"So, Rose, are you a doctor?" I asked her and her eyes snapped to me. Bella's eyes were suddenly full of curiosity as she looked at her older sister. I was ashamed of Rosalie for leaving Bella behind. Bella adored the girl like no other, and Rosalie merely left her like a bag of shit that she didn't need.

"I am...I'm an obstetrician...I take care of babies and new moms..." She pointed out and Bella nodded, urging Rosalie to continue. "I went to Yale, actually. Try not to tell mom and dad."

_Yale_. I scoffed. _Boy, we have a badass over here!_

"I'm married." Rosalie whispered and Bella's eyes widened. Rosalie nodded. "His name is Emmett. He's a cop...we live in Chicago, by the way. I don't know what else to say, Bella. I don't know what you want to hear. I know nothing about you."

"Learn." I muttered.

"She doesn't talk!" Rosalie complained and I raised my eyebrows, mentally challenging her to say that again. Rosalie let out a huff and gave me a serious look. "You act as if you know everything about her. She doesn't talk."

"I know that her name is Isabella Marie Swan, but she likes Bella, because her parents called her Isabella. I know that Bella prefers to wear her hair up, but she still has a little fun when she does it down for people. I know that Bella loves literature. She loves to read and imagine things. I know that Bella wants to talk. I know that Bella is all there, that she knows things. I know that Bella likes Disney movies, because happy endings are the best kind. I know that Bella isn't one to fret about the artificial things, like her hair, weight, and nails. I know that Bella loves anyone who is willing to get to know her, and probably more people than that.

"I know that some of the people at school haven't even tried, and that they're missing out on one of the sweetest girls I have ever met. I know all of these things about Bella and she has only said the word no around me. She only said it once. Tonight. I know all of these things about this beautiful girl, and I've known her for all of five days! You should have known her for the last eighteen years. This should be old news for you!"

"I didn't mean..." Rosalie looked like a coward as she glanced between Bella and I.

"On top of that, could you please not talk about her like she isn't here? Just because she's not shooting her mouth off doesn't mean that she isn't here!" I fumed and I knew that I had overreacted. My anger had taken over everything else. I couldn't believe the way that she was acting. She had promised me that she was going to treat Bella like the normal girl that she was.

"I'm sorry." Rosalie practically whimpered, her lips pursed. "Bella, I'm so sorry. I just...can I get a drink?"

"No alcohol on the premises." I shot her a look as I stood up. I placed my hand on Bella's shin, mostly missing the contact. She looked up at me, her eyes full of unsaid curiosity. "I'm going to go get us something to drink? Do you want anything?"

Bella nodded.

"I'm just getting water. Tap your nose twice if that's what you want, tap it once if you want tea." I smiled at her as her lips formed into a smile. She tapped her nose once and I couldn't hold back a chuckle. She made everything cute. Even the cheesiest shit was cute with Bella.

I followed Rosalie into the hall after placing a secret kiss on Bella's cheek. It was warm with a fresh blush as I did so, causing me to shoot a wink her way. Rosalie didn't look back once as I did all of this, completely occupied with her own thoughts. When I got out into the hallway, she was already halfway down the stairs. It didn't take long for my much longer legs to catch up. She was exactly Bella's height, and they both barely reached my shoulders. I shook my head as I caught up with her, and we reached the fridge.

"I really didn't meant to be such a...such a bitch, Edward." Rosalie muttered as she opened the stainless steel monster of a fridge.

"You still were. You promised you would treat her like a normal person. She is one." I reminded her sarcastically.

"I know...and you're right. I just freaked out. You're such a natural with her. And man, do you know how to stand up for a girl. If I weren't already married..." She hinted playfully and I rolled my eyes.

I wouldn't even. Not with the girl that I had upstairs.

"Right." My eyes rolled up to the ceiling again, only this time, Rosalie had caught it.

"Really, Edward. You're good for her." She shrugged as she handed me the pitcher of tea. "For Bella," she said and then grabbed the pitcher of water. "And us."

"The girl loves her sweets." I chuckled and Rosalie smiled.

"I did too. I've just gotten so many diabetic mothers that I have to cut back. I couldn't do that to a child." She shook her head. "Being pregnant was hard enough. I can't imagine getting sick on top of that!"

"You were pregnant?" I asked her and her face turned a familiar red.

"Yes." She whispered, her eyes casting downward. My head cocked to the side in curiosity. She hadn't mentioned being a mother. She hadn't mentioned being married until she had arrived and I had forced it out of her.

"You never mentioned being a mom...does Bella know?" I asked her, pushing a little bit harder. Her eyes shot up to mine and shook her head.

"How old do you think I am?" She whispered and I felt as if I were being trapped, tricked into a trick question. She seemed to catch onto my face, as she began talking again, "seriously. How old do you think I am?"

"Aren't you ten years older than Bella? You were eighteen, graduating, when she was eight?" I recalled her claiming that as the last time that she had seen her sister.

"I didn't graduate when I was eighteen, Edward. I graduated when I was twenty-three." She closed her eyes, her face turning paler and paler by the second. She was twenty-three?

If Rosalie was twenty-three when she graduated, and Bella was eight, that meant that she was already fifteen when Bella was born. Girls did have babies that young. Some moron had actually went and made some glorifying TV show out of it. I felt my heart stop when my brain finally came to its final conclusion.

"No...no fucking way!" I hissed and she nodded, her eyes still anywhere but on me.

"I couldn't have a kid! I was a kid myself! Imagine Bella, with a three-year-old hanging off of her right now! I just...my parents pressured me, and school was rough enough as it was. I turned custody over to Renee and Charlie as soon as she was born. I couldn't even look at her, not knowing what I was doing to her." Rosalie shook her head tears now flowing freely. She wasn't even shy by that point. "And then they still treated me as if she didn't happen. They treated _her_ as if she didn't happen. I was so sure...I was so sure that if I disappeared that they would focus on her. That she would grow up in a good home, with two parents who were fully grown, and not have to go through the shit that other kids born out of wedlock went to."

"Rosalie..." I whispered, my throat thick with emotion.

"Let me finish!" She cried openly and shook her head. "And I remember the very day she stopped talking. She was six, I was only twenty-one and posing as a seventeen-year-old in high school. I was homeschooling and I couldn't stop fighting with mom and dad. Everything was a fight back then. I remember I was in the living room. She was playing something, and she asked me for something...I told her to go ask mom. So, she did, and when she came running back through the room, right past me and to her room, I had just assumed that she was going to do whatever it was that she had asked for.

"She didn't speak at all at dinner. I asked her about her day, what she had played, and she just looked at me. I didn't understand. Mom muttered something about little kids and their stupid games. Something about the phases that I went through myself. But it wasn't a phase. It went on for the next two years.

"I never thought I would miss her jibber-jabber. I thought it was one of the most annoying things ever sometimes. Usually I appreciated her. I was never mean to her...I just...I couldn't get attached. I had to keep my distance. And when you called, and said she still wasn't talking and that mom and dad had just dumped her here...I couldn't even wait the week that I had asked for. I was almost fired! I needed to see her. I needed to just...I missed her."

"You're her mother!" I shook my head. "Rosalie...you need to talk to her! She has spent all of this time with Charlie and Renee...thinking that the only parents that she had didn't even like her. And here you are...someone who loved her. That's ridiculous, Rosalie!"

My lungs released a gush of air that I didn't know I had been holding. I slouched a bit and glanced around, trying to come up with a better reaction. My mind was all over the place, trying to understand the screwed up situation in some way. It was hard. Just when my eyes drifted to my left, towards the stairs, I was shocked to see Bella at the top of the steps.

I nearly flinched at the sight of her. She was broken, obviously, physically. She was attempting to lean off of both of her casts, and my my instantly pictured her falling. I wanted to run up and stop her from being there. The other part of my mind stopped me as it took in how emotionally broken she looked. Her eyes weren't on me though – they were on Rosalie. Red-rimmed, tears falling from them, and I knew that she had heard everything.

I didn't have time to react before she turned and trudged off, crying.

**A/N: Sorry it took so long! I'm easily distracted by my little sisters, and my older one. Way too easily. I cut this one in half again, just so I can put more into the next one without feeling rushed. **

**Anyway, review for the next chapter! I love hearing from everyone!**

**- Elizabeth.**


	6. Chapter 6

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 6**

_A thousand years._

**Christina Perri.**

EPOV

"Shit!" I hissed and Rosalie's jaw dropped a bit.

"Bella!" Rosalie breathed and Bella shook her head frantically, turning around the corner and dragging herself along the wall.

"Bella," I spoke too, racing up the stairs, ahead of Rosalie.

When I got up there, Bella was stumbling her way back to her room. My legs wasted no time catching up with her and my arms wrapped instinctively around her waist. She was sobbing now, and got suddenly heavy as her limbs grew limp. I began shushing her, letting us both gently slide to the floor, my body acting as her support and safety mat, basically.

"Shh, don't cry. I know. I know...she was going to tell you. She said so herself. She just didn't know how, baby." I breathed into her ear, pressing my lips to her hair and neck. Wherever they could reach. She just shook with violent sobs. I used my hands to rub her rib area gently, knowing that the shaking was probably doing no good to her bruised ribs.

I let her get what she could out of her system. It didn't take long before she was tuckered out, her body tucked gently into mine. I knew that she was going to have to get up though. She needed to go lay down, and rest her injuries, if she wanted to get better, faster. She knew that too. Although the knowledge didn't make her anymore cooperative as I lifted her onto her feet and limped with her all the way back to her bedroom.

She seemed so emotionless as we sat down on the bed together. Her eyes were blank, and glued on the wall in front of us. She hadn't even had the TV on all that time. Her eyes only looked away when Rosalie entered the room again. It was obvious that Rosalie had been crying, her face very similar to Bella's as she looked at us. She just shook her head and walked over so that she was kneeling beside Bella's bed. I watched in utter silence as she took one of Bella's hands, her eyes stuck on Bella's face.

It was as if she was afraid that she'd never see her again. That Bella was ready to send her packing and back to Chicago. I would have wanted to.

"Bella...honey...please. Please, please, please understand..." She let out a shuddering breath. "I have always loved you. Whether it was as a sister, or a daughter...that doesn't matter. You were always on my mind. _Always_. You were my favorite thing to wake up to in the morning. I know I didn't get to do any bedtime routines with you, but I always sneaked in after mom went to bed. You were so little...you probably don't remember...but I do. I do love you. Please. Don't cry."

Bella just shook her head at her, her face full of pure confusion. Her eyes just seemed so lost as they finally looked up at Rosalie. I almost wanted to laugh, as my eyes had caught that they were both biting their lip. A nervous tendency that Bella had, and I had loved.

"She sounds like she means it, baby. What do you say? Give her a chance. She doesn't have to be 'mommy' or any of that nonsense...just maybe you should let her know you. She has obviously missed your pretty face." I whispered in Bella's year and she curled a bit more into me, and away from Rosalie.

Bella yawned loudly and this time I had to chuckle. The poor thing was exhausted. It had completely slipped my mind how easily tired she probably was, between all of the emotional crap and her injuries. It was a wonder that the poor girl hadn't passed out on the stairs, when she had overheard Rosalie's little episode.

"How about we sleep on it?" I offered both of them and Rosalie nodded, backing up a bit. "We can talk about all of this all day tomorrow. For now, I'd say a certain beauty is becoming sleepy."

Bella nodded in complete agreement before glancing at Rosalie. Rosalie nodded at her, agreeing with her just to agree.

"Okay, well, I'm going to get Bella into something comfortable. And then I'll go change, okay?" I was more asking Bella, but I didn't want Rosalie to think that I was just hanging around and creeping while Bella changed her clothes.

Rose stood quickly and awkwardly patted Bella's arm with her hand. Bella glanced at her before looking back at me. She didn't look at Rose again as Rosalie left the room on her own. I went over to her closet and found a sleep shirt that seemed big enough to cover her for the night. I held it up to her, in offering, and she nodded.

Helping Bella in any way already felt routine. I didn't mind it – not even in the tiniest bit. I loved having her around. I loved seeing her blush. Keeping her healthy and happy only seemed natural. She didn't seem all that opposed to my feelings either.

"Alright." I kissed her on the lips once, twice, and then pulled back so that I could press my lips to her forehead. "I'm going to go take a quick shower and change. I'll be back in here in a little bit. Don't wait up for me, if you're tired, alright, baby?"

She nodded, smiling groggily. I asked if she needed anything else and she shook her head. Without another beat, I went back to my room. I knew that the sooner that I changed and showered, the sooner I would be back in bed with Bella. That seemed to be the only thing on my mind.

Getting in the shower reminded me of just how stressed out I was. The warm water and steam seemed to be exactly what my muscles needed, massaging them into perfect relaxation. I let out a sigh and stood in there much longer than necessary. I let my mind wander to anything that wasn't worrisome or hard work.

After realizing that Bella may have stayed up for me, I hurried out and got changed into a pair of pajama pants and a wife-beater. Once I was dry, I walked out of my room and found myself nearly stunned by the sound of Bella's sobbing. Her door was open, but the room was dark. That was not the way that I had left her, that was for sure.

When I walked in, I could barely see a shaking outline where Bella was laying. Rosalie was next to her, hushing her and promising her that I was going to be out of the shower soon. Bella just cried over her. It was a hard thing to watch, once my eyes adjusted. Rosalie looked so desperate, having no clue what to do with her daughter, whom she hadn't seen in ten years. And then there was my Bella, crying her eyes out for reasons that I had yet to figure out. Rosalie just kept crying with her, and her eyes said that her mind was going a hundred miles an hour.

"Bella, please. I could lay in here with you, if you want? Until he gets back? Tell me what's wrong! Show me! Something, sweetheart. Why are you crying? Is it Edward? Is he hurting you, Bella?" Rosalie sounded frantic now, as she probably wasn't even sure as to what she was thinking by that point.

"No! N-no!" Bella's voice had broken through for the second time that day and I had half expected her to keep on talking. Nothing followed though, nothing more than hollow sobs.

"Bella." I breathed, finally ready to interrupt.

"E-eh." She sputtered, sitting up so that she could see me better.

"Shh, don't cry." I breathed, wrapping my arms around her waist and rocking her back and forth. "Don't cry Bella."

"I hate this!" Rosalie cried, finally breaking down herself.

"I know. It'll get better." I breathed, mostly to Bella, but all the while hoping that Rosalie was listening in some sense.

"Rosalie...why don't you go do something else?" I sighed, and she nodded, getting up and walking out with a sigh.

That was when Bella's stomach grumbled loudly.

"Bella, how about I call my mom and have her bring us something to eat?" I offered her and she nodded, wrapping her arms even more tightly around my waist.

She nodded, not bothering to look up at me. I pulled my phone out and dialed my mother's number quickly. I figured that she would know how to console Rosalie better than I could, being a woman, and that she could help me get some food into Bella's stomach. She could also bring that camera, so I can get some pictures with Bella.

My mother answered on the first ring, surprising me due to how late it was. She agreed to run and get us something and that she would bring anything else she thought necessary – including my camera. I was a bit more satisfied as I put my phone away and helped Bella get comfortably tucked into my side.

When there was a knock on the door, I helped Bella get situated again before heading downstairs to get the door. I ran into Rosalie on the way, and she seemed confused as I barely checked before opening the door. My mother had texted me earlier on, warning me that she was already pulled in and getting ready to come up to the door.

When I opened it, I had Rosalie move out of the way so that I could help mom carry everything in. She seemed a bit in awe of the house as I led her to the kitchen. Bella and I had agreed on Chinese food. I breathed the sweet scent in greedily. My mother seemed to be caught up with Rosalie, so I took my time getting all of the food onto plates. Again, I didn't know Bella's preference, so I mixed it all up and decided that we could just share everything. Mom walked back in, her eyes soft as she took a platter of food.

"How is Bella doing?"

"She's kind of a mess. But I think she'll be okay." I shrugged and she nodded in agreement. "I also think that she's the worst combination of tired and hungry right now. She'll feel better in the morning, at least."

"I sure hope so." My mom sighed as she grabbed some Ibuprofen out of the cabinet. "Does she need any of this?" I nodded, surprised at how instinctual my mother could really be when it came to being a doctor. She chuckled. "I know. I was just wondering if it would help her sleep."

"Thanks." I smiled at her as we made our way towards the stairs.

The three of us went upstairs and found Bella. She was watching TV, her eyes sleepy but expectant. I climbed into the bed and helped her get the food situated. She smiled thankfully at Esme before quickly taking a bite of her fried rice. She let out a light hum, her eyes fluttering closed as she chewed and swallowed.

My pervert brain nearly took over before I remembered the situation.

"You like it, huh?" I gently nudged her, playfully, and she smiled half-heartedly. She had yet to take a break from eating though.

"You're looking better sweetheart," Esme commented. "Just looking a little tired."

Bella's cheeks flushed as she finally took a break from her current activity. Which was seeing if she could inhale all of the food in five minutes. I chuckled at the thought and she gave me the best menacing look that she could muster. I chuckled and tapped her nose with my index finger.

"See you're feeling better already!" I smiled when she did.

I just had to figure out what needed to be done to clear things up with her and Rosalie. No matter what relationship they chose to have, I wanted them to be on the same page and willing. I smiled at her again before stealing a piece of her shrimp. She giggled again.

That giggle was all that I needed to hear.

**A/N: Hey guys, sorry for the messy updating, lately. Things have been basically a mess. I know that I'll continue updating, but I think I'm going to stick to BPOV just for the flow and the fact that I can get my point across a bit easier. I found out that my nephew, who I live next door to and have always baby-sat at least 10 hours a week since he was born, may have lymphoma. They're going to run the tests in about a week and this has left everything feeling a little hectic. I'm an emotional train-wreck, so I'll stick to Bella, who is one as well.**

**The next chapter will be this and more in BPOV. I struggled with Edward, especially because he was supposed to be a bit more light-hearted than I made him, but I've been frustrated with some things around me, which lead to me feeling a bit rushed and emotionally nuts through this chapter. Lol**

**Thanks for hanging around! Love you all!**

**Check my page for info on the Username change!**


	7. Chapter 7

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 7**

_I get to be the one._

**JJ Heller.**

BPOV

"Feeling better, Bella?" Esme asked me from where she was seated in the passenger seat by Rosalie, up front.

I nodded frantically, moving my freshly non-casted arm for the motion. She turned, and her smile grew at the sight. I was happy to make her happy. I was also happy because my six weeks of confinement were completely up. As much as I loved being home with Edward _all the time_, I had never imagined what it would be like to be with him and not be able to properly move. That was almost awful, and slightly torturous.

It didn't make it any better that Rosalie had to visit.

Rosalie. Mother. Mom. I didn't even know what to call her. I was suddenly thankful that I didn't have to speak, because then I would have to had faced that conflict seriously. I didn't know what to do, other than tolerate her. I knew that in her position, that I would have considered doing what she did. Although I probably wouldn't have, but she was always far more gutsy than I. I decided that it was only right for me to not hate her. It was the least I could do, especially since I couldn't ever tell her how I seriously felt.

She was thrilled. And so, when she went home about two weeks after that first stay, she called back with news. She, and her husband, Emmett, had decided to transfer to Washington. At first, I didn't know what to think. She was so happy to be back in my life, but I didn't know what to think of her to begin with. Once she arrived, thrilled and overly excited about everything, I decided that it was for the best. I finally had an adult in my life, that I wasn't kissing behind closed doors, that I could pretend that I would talk to if I were capable of talking to people. This almost thrilled me.

I smiled at them again, as I realized that it had faltered with my deep thoughts. Instead, I looked at Edward, who was grinning and looking out the window. He was completely wide-eyed, taking everything in as if it were new and fresh. He had been just as locked in the house as I had, so I'm sure he felt the same feeling of exhilaration as I did.

Esme had treated us all to dinner. Dr. Cullen, who insisted that I think of him as Carlisle, sat on the other side of Edward. Esme said that it was his idea for us to go out and celebrate. I had gotten to know the pair a little bit better during my bed-rest. They were so giving, and parental, if that made any sense. I didn't mind having them around. Esme reminded me of the mother that I never got to have. Carlisle was truly a dad, and Charlie had only ever been what I could have called a 'father', on his good days. I had already come to love them.

We had just left the restaurant, after leaving the hospital. I was excited to get home. To sleep in any position I wanted. I sighed, relaxing back in my seat. Edward was suddenly yawning, pulling the age-old 'yawn-and-somehow-put-your-arm-around-the-girl' move. I didn't care that it was cheesy, and discrete. Instead, I leaned into his side and closed my eyes, letting him sort-of hold me.

"Uh, hey, Edward." Rosalie's voice sounded almost picked from in front of me. I slowly pulled my eyes open, turning to look at Edward, who looked confused.

"What's wrong?" He asked, his brow coming together.

"Do you know the people behind us by any chance?" Her voice was shaking as she spoke. "Don't turn...I think the girl's watching you...um. I've been circling for a little bit, and they've followed the entire time."

"What the hell?" Edward muttered, and feigned that he was yawning again. I watched his face flicker to the side, and he said something incoherent to Carlisle. His eyes were on the car behind us. Slowly, he turned and looked straight ahead.

"Do you know them?" Esme had even managed to sound nervous. I had never thought that she was the type to panic. "Or...was there a reason that you're her bodyguard and not her nanny?"

"Charlie and Renee just said that they weren't going to risk anything. They never mentioned even the possibility of a threat." He mumbled and I frowned, suddenly praying that I wasn't putting any of them at risk.

"Well, they won't stop!" Rosalie practically cried and I shook my head.

"Don't worry...take a left this time. Maybe we can lose them." Edward offered. "Does anyone know of a caucasion male, blonde hair, possibly up in a ponytail, who is with a wild-read-headed woman?"

"No," Esme spoke first, and Carlisle agreed with her.

"Neither do I." Rosalie concluded.

I just shook my head at him.

"Well, then, it looks like they're following us for sure." Edward grumbled and then looked at me. "Get the plates, Bells. I know you won't forget." He grabbed my hand supportively and I felt my jaw drop. How did he know that I didn't forget anything? Slowly, a slight grin took over my face. My brain slapped it away before doing as he asked. I carefully looked over my shoulder and caught the front of the plates. The small code was quickly engraved in my brain. I nodded securely at Edward and he smiled.

"Good job, Belle. I've never been more grateful for idiots who put their plates on the front of their car." He joked lightly, probably attempting to lighten the mood.

"You have a photographic memory, Bella?" Carlisle asked and I nodded. "You know, if you'd get those lips moving, you could make a great doctor. She definitely has the heart for it."

"Carlisle, honey, as right as you are...let's focus on the situation at hand." Esme murmured and he shrugged.

I was a bit flattered that he paid that much attention to me. And looking at Edward...he paid even more. How in the world did he pick up on my memory? I knew my grades were great but normal brains can get straight A's as well. It felt off, having someone know more than my formal first name. I liked the feeling though.

"Okay, Rosalie. Let's just go back to Bella's, instead of dropping people off. She has the best security and then I can confront them if they stop." He reassured us all, and I watched as he reached into the bottom his pant-leg and pulled out a handgun. My eyes grew wide, not having expected him to keep a gun on him. He turned the safety off and slowly turned to look at me. "Sorry. I have to keep one on me. I am a bodyguard, after all."

We finally got to my house with the car still on our tail. I watched in the quiet as Rosalie pulled in and we all took our time getting out. The car slowed down, but didn't stop as we had expected. I pursed my lips, looking away. Edward wrapped an arm protectively around me, murmuring something to everyone ahead of us about how I was most-likely the target. I practically cowered into him, playing along as if I were actually scared.

I was desperate for the closeness.

When we got in, we all went and sat at the dining-room table. I looked around, finding it funny that the last time I was there was when my 'mother' was 'ruining my life'. It turned out that everything in that thought was wrong, as she was _not_ my mother and my life had practically been saved. I smiled at that very thought, happy that I had what resembled a family.

A girl could pretend, right?

"Why in the world are you smiling?" Rosalie gasped and I shook my head.

"You know, Rosalie, this was where Renee and Charlie told Bella that they were leaving." Edward pointed out, speaking my thoughts for me. I smiled at him.

"And that's a happy thought because..."

"Because, without that you wouldn't have came back, I wouldn't have met Bella, Esme and Carlisle never would have. It brought us together." He continued and slowly a grin took over Rosalie's upset face. She was clearly stressed over all of this. I was happy to see her smiling again.

"Oh...well."

"Oh! Bella, Charlie called." Edward informed me, putting his hand over my forearm. I looked questioningly at him. "He and Renee are coming in for Thanksgiving."

I felt my heart drop. No Edward on Thanksgiving? I didn't know what to think of my parents. I didn't even really consider them my parents. I didn't consider Rosalie a parent. I sighed, letting my eyes flutter closed at the thought. I didn't want to see any of them. Edward squeezed my forearm reassuringly. That was when I felt another warm hand over mine. I opened my eyes to see Rosalie gazing at me softly.

I was suddenly curious about whether she was going to stay or not. I almost wanted her to. It was better than spending another silent Thanksgiving eating Renee's crap-turkey. The woman was an awful cook and she refused to let me in the kitchen. I knew that she thought I was a handicap, she never could see otherwise. That was all a part of my personal frustration with the situation.

They all thought that I was mentally ill.

"I'll stay, if you want?" Her voice was almost questioning. I could hear the insecurity in it. She wanted to stay. Day after day I was reminded that Rosalie wanted to have everything to do with me. The idea was slowly growing on me, but I couldn't find it in me to ever call her 'mom'.

My brain reminded me that I would never get to that point if I couldn't simply let her stay for a holiday. In return, I slowly nodded my head at her.

"Good...I really wanted to." She giggled nervously, her voice almost going up an octave.

"Okay, well, I think that Mom and Dad could drive safely home. You can take my Guardian instead of the Jeep, if you want." Edward offered his parents after a bit of thought. Esme nodded in agreement, reminding him of their top-security as well. I could see that fear was holding Edward back, but that he agreed for their sake. "If someone is following you again, call the police and don't stop or get out of the car. Okay?"

"Absolutely." Esme walked over and wrapped her arms around Edward's shoulders, resting her chin on top of his messy head of hair. Edward let out a chuckle and visibly relaxed into her embrace. I couldn't help but smile at the sight.

"Be safe, Bella." Carlisle walked over and held out his arms. I felt my eyes dart around a bit before I finally processed that he wanted me to hug him. Slowly, I stood up onto my wobbly legs and wrapped my arms around his waist.

The hug was gentle at first, but it didn't take long for my arms to act on their own accord. I never had the option to hug many people before. My arms tightened immediately and he chuckled, murmuring something about how everything would be okay. I finally understood the father-son bond that he had with Edward. He rubbed my back soothingly and it made things feel as if everything was alright.

"Shh, don't cry." He breathed before I had even heard the hiccup that came from my throat. "What's the matter, Bella?"

"Bella?" Edward asked, his voice half-panicked. I turned my face, so that my cheek was pressed against Carlisle's warm chest. Edward was face-to-face with me, his green eyes burning with concern and love. I couldn't help but shoot him a shaky smile, my lips still quivering from the unexpected smile.

"Emotions just aren't your thing yet, are they, Belle?" He chuckled and I shrugged, not sure what to say. It was all very new to me. He smiled, running his hand through my long hair. "Yeah," he began speaking to the group. "She's just getting tired."

"Alright," Carlisle breathed, pulling back at shoulder's length. "You can text Esme and I whenever you want. If you guys need anything, we're here for you."

"Absolutely!" Esme smiled, coming over and kissing me quickly on the forehead. I smiled half-halfheartedly at her as she took my hand into both of hers. "I had a lovely time tonight with you all."

"Thanks for the dinner," Rosalie spoke, adding her two cents. "You guys are great people."

"Keep us updated, son," Carlisle said again before they both made their way out the garage door, probably going to take Edward's Mercedes Guardian.

Bullet-proof.

"Alright, well, I think I'm just going to go double check the house. Why don't you get your things out so that we can work on some more of your assignments?" Edward sighed, rubbing the back of his neck like he always did when he was stressed. I nodded and went over to grab my bag.

Rosalie helped clear the table and I began pulling my billions of textbooks out. I sat them on the table with dull thuds and then looked up at my sister. Having a doctor and a genius looking after me was always a good thing, especially after missing so much school. Edward had gone up to the school and made sure that I had all of my work caught up ahead of time. They made sure that I was on track and that when I returned, I wouldn't be missing a thing. If anything, I was more ahead than all of the normal kids who never did any work to begin with.

I opened my bio text book, knowing that Rosalie enjoyed the subject the most. She loved science, which made sense as she went into medicine. Edward walked back in and sat down on one side of me, while Rosalie took her seat on the other side. I smiled sheepishly at Edward before pointing at the part about cellular mitosis. I already knew all that there was for me to know about meiosis and mitosis, but I still liked listening to Edward read, and I was already ahead of my class. His velvet voice began flowing and I sat back, attempting to relax.

"Alright, so, what phase does this look like?" He asked, pointing at one that was clearly prophase.

I frowned, realizing that I couldn't answer him out loud. It was a common obstacle, but that didn't stop it from hitting me like a ton of bricks every time I had to face it. I sighed softly and pointed at the word prophase on the page.

"Good!" He smiled encouragingly, although it wasn't making me feel any better.

"You already know this, don't you?" Rosalie asked, her bitch brow shooting up. I pursed my lips and shrugged at her.

"Bella! Why didn't you tell me?" Edward laughed and I giggled. He sighed, shaking his head dramatically before pulling my hand into his. "You're smarter than you're letting us think."

"She was always a braniac. I remember she was talking before she was even 7 months old. She was so small and already knew how to speak." Rosalie smiled and I shrugged, not totally sure what to do.

"Yeah. I'm surprised nobody has snatched her up." Edward gave me a look that was almost ironic. I felt my cheeks grow warm. My heart had been snatched up. Edward had ripped it out of my chest and marked it as his, permanently. "Smart, beautiful, and loaded."

"All of the men in this town are idiots, Edward. I can personally attest to that." Rosalie's voice was nothing but honest that time. "You and Carlisle are the nicest guys that I have ever met from Forks."

"We're actually from Chicago." Edward laughed and Rosalie shook her head at him.

"See!" She laughed and he nodded, smiling at her. I felt my smile falter at the sight. They could laugh together.

"Alright, then, I guess we should move on to my specialty! Calculus!" Edward chuckled, knowing that the subject of math all together wasn't my thing.

"I'm going to go finish house-hunting." Rosalie smiled, lifting up her laptop case.

Rosalie and her husband, Emmett, had made an agreement to just move to Forks. Rosalie was staying with us while Emmett arranged the move. According to Rose, he was very muscular and tall, and moving an entire house, and not just the things inside, would have been a piece of cake for him. I smiled at the thought of some giant, picking up a house and just dropping it on Forks. It made the entire aspect of being closer to Rosalie a bit more amusing.

I turned back to Edward, when I realized that I had completely zoned out on him. He was still going over some process and I found myself utterly lost when my eyes met the sheet of numbers. Once his voice stopped, I slowly brought my eyes to meet his green ones. He was smiling and I could just see that he was waiting for something to click in my head. Knowing that, I began shaking my head at him. He sighed, laughing and shaking his head back.

"You weren't even listening?"

I just nodded.

"Good lord, girl. How am I supposed to teach you anything when you're so busy with other things?" He asked me, his eyes showing that he was only joking.

"Fine. Alright. You're caught up in everything else, and I find it hard to believe that even the kids who do show up do their work." He smiled at me. "We can work on this tomorrow."

"So, Miss Swan, what would you like to do?" He asked me, a grin on his face. I felt my own smile grow bigger, taking over my cheeks. Without thinking, I scooted over towards him and placed my hands on his knees, for support. I pushed myself up so that I could press my lips softly to his. He reacted immediately, moving his own with mine, sending a rush of warmth through me. He pulled back, his eyes lit with happiness. "I see."

I nodded.

"Here," Edward whispered, scooting his chair closer so that our legs were touching, windowing each other. "Better?"

I nodded all but frantically.

"Good. Kiss me, girl." He pulled me close, kissing me again. I wasn't one to deny Edward of anything. Especially kisses. He sighed, breaking the kiss with another sigh. "We should talk for a moment."

I lifted an eyebrow, just as I had seen Rose do, and he smiled. "I'll talk. You listen and give your little gestures as input. Okay?" He asked and I nodded, giggling. "You can giggle more, if you want."

I couldn't not giggle.

"This weekend, your parents want me to go home. You know, spend the holiday with my parents." He explained and I nodded slowly, wishing that he could have stayed. I wanted him to.

"Um, but...now...after all of that...I'm really not sure as to what I want to do. I would hate to leave you here. Especially with all of the pure selfishness." He placed his hand above my knee, rubbing my legs reassuringly. "I don't trust them with you. You have my heart you know. I could never trust them with that."

I smiled. He had my heart too.

"But...I mean, if Emmett were here...he's an officer too, so I guess I could trust him and Rose. I know you don't totally yet, but they are good people. Rosalie really just made a mistake when she was younger, and then took her time living up to the responsibility and consequences." He continued, and I smiled at him. I knew that he was doing the best that he could. He had his family and I had mine. I wasn't going to keep him from seeing his mom and dad on Thanksgiving.

"Hey, Bella, I think I found a house right next doo-" Rosalie called, walking in to find us seated so close, Edward rubbing my legs comfortingly. She froze in her spot, her eyes widening. I felt my face grow warm and slowly pushed my chair back. "I'm sorry! I ju-"

"Don't apologize." Edward patted my leg. "I'm going to go pack my stuff. I'll see you two in a little bit."

"Packing?" Rosalie whispered to me, once he was out of earshot, her eyes confused.

I nodded towards the decorative cornucopia in the middle of the table. I was trying to remind her of the holiday coming up. She slowly looked at it and then realization donned on her face. She nodded, quickly walking over and placing herself where Edward had been.

"So, I found a place like...just down the road. We could be neighbors!"

I smiled softly at her, not sure what to do.

The night flew by, much to my disappointment. I didn't want to see Edward go, but I knew that I didn't have that much of a choice when it came down to it. I didn't think that my family would let me impose on Edward's thanksgiving, even if they thought that it was just for safety precaution and that the Cullens would want me there. There was just no way that things could openly work out.

When it came time for Edward to leave, I walked over and wrapped my arms securely around his waist. He rocked me back and forth, slowly and lovingly. I fought the tears that were trying to get loose as he promised to return Saturday night, before Charlie and Renee left for their trip again. I knew that he would keep his promise, but that didn't hold back the fact that I was hurting over it.

I missed him before he walked out the door.

"You guys are close." Rosalie whispered when I walked back into the house, swiping uncomfortably at my eyes.

I nodded. Closer than she thought.

"Don't worry. He'll be back, and we'll survive this. Charlie and Renee can't be that bad."

They were so much worse. Again, she had no idea!

"So, I was thinking that since we had half an hour, we could just hang our and start unpacking the food and setting it out?" She offered and I nodded in agreement. We only had one day until Thanksgiving, and I knew that I wanted to be as ready as possible.

I was too used to last-minute, rushed holidays with Renee. She never did well. She was so used to me doing my own thing that she forgot that holidays were supposed to be her job. We didn't even have Thanksgiving the year before. I was thrilled to celebrate with Rosalie.

We went into the huge kitchen and begin collecting all of the food that we were going to use. I could tell that she wasn't a natural in the kitchen, as she was pivoting, double-glancing, and changing her mind frequently. I was used to taking charge in that room of the house and found myself showing her how to use the electric can-opener and where all of the things were kept. She caught on quickly and seemed almost excited to be helping me.

Once we have what we would need for stuffing sitting out, I began going through step-by-step instructions on how to make it. Her brown eyes showed a certain amount of eagerness behind them. I knew that it was less about the stuffing, and a bit more about the fact that I hadn't shut down and hid in my room as soon as Edward left her with me. I wasn't that bad of a person – just more of an introvert. Not that I could have told her that. I frowned into the bowl of bred that I was attempting to shred and mash.

"You take your frustrations out on the kitchen?" She asked and I nodded with a shrug. I knew that lots of people did. It wasn't something that I kept secret. Renee always had a fit, claiming that I went in the kitchen and made a mess as a form of acting out. When in all truths, I was in there working the pure aggravation out of my system.

"You're a natural. It's really cool."

I felt a sheepish smile take over my cheeks. I may not have been sure about my position with her, but I liked that she was proud of me. It made me feel proud of myself. It was a new feeling.

"Did you cook for Thanksgiving last year?" She asked me and I felt the smile falter. My head shook, but my mind was focusing itself on the food. She stopped working and leaned on the dark, marble counter-top that I was working at. We were at the island in the middle of the large kitchen. "Did someone cater?"

I shook my head again, refusing to make eye-contact with her.

"Renee actually cooked?"

Again.

"Wait...you had Thanksgiving last year, right?" I just kept shaking my head, practicaly beating the crap out of the bowl of food. Rosalie huffed, sounding nothing but purely annoyed. I could tell, by the way that she was looking at me though, that it wasn't me that had angered her. She was mad at her parents. "You didn't have Thanksgiving?"

I slowly nodded.

"Bella! That's ridiculous! I'm sorry...I hate myself for leaving you. I know it's not the same as an apology, but really. If I had any idea that they were going to practically neglect you...I wouldn't have just left you. That's not right." She crossed her arms and I glowered at her. It was obvious that she meant well, that it was all in her heart, but that didn't change anything.

I wasn't that neglected anyway. I had clothes, shelter, and paid bills.

"Emmett will be here at nine." She changed the subject, sensing my lack of input. "That gives us two hours. We can settle in and get the news that I'm here to Renee and Charlie."

I looked up at her and nodded, bringing the bowl of stuffing back to me.

Renee and Charlie showed up and let themselves in, surprising us not too long later. I didn't even hear the door open, which had scared me a bit. I jumped when Renee turned the corner, finding Rosalie and I dancing around and making a homemade cranberry sauce. The sound of something hitting the floor pulled me out of our little stupor. My eyes landed on her, where she stood looking like a deer in the headlights, her purse dumped out on the floor at her feet.

"Rosalie?" She squealed and Rosalie froze, finally catching on and looking at her.

"Hey...Renee." She looked nervous and Renee's eye's narrowed into slits.

"Renee? So what, I'm not your mom anymore?" She asked, her voice sharp with annoyance. Slowly, her eyes trailed back to me before her jaw dropped.

"You know what? You aren't a 'mommy' to me anymore." Rosalie exploded, walking around so that she wasn't behind the island. I felt my eyes grow wide as she hadn't finished yelling at Renee. "I left my baby here with you, hoping that you could treat her better than I could, because I had things to finish before I could be what I needed to be...and you completely crushed her! You neglected her! I don't care what the plan was...she is my child, the most important thing to me... ever, and you couldn't even properly feed her!

"And then I come back to find out that you left her with some man who you don't even know...so what? So you could travel! Oh, and that you've let her decline into her shell so far that she can't even speak!"

"Oh, please. You were here when she stopped talking!"

"You blew it off and promised me that I went through a similar phase! Phase-my-ass!" Rosalie hissed. "And just because she wasn't talking doesn't mean that she wasn't there. You could have spent time with her. I mean, my God, I walk in this place and it's exactly what it was when I lived her! Not a single picture of her to be seen! Did you even take any? Don't tell me that you didn't take any pictures! You knew I wanted to see this stuff someday!"

"What did she tell you?" Renee asked, glaring at me and Rose's jaw dropped.

"What did she _tell_ me? Nothing literally!" Rosalie all but cried out by then, the fight beginning to get to her.

It had already gotten to me. My eyes stung with tears. The traitors fell and I found myself swiping nervously at them. I didn't want Renee to see me so weak. I didn't know that Rosalie was so utterly upset with everything. She had seemed so calm and collected. I pursed my lips, looking down at my shoes.

"I'd appreciate it if you'd just go upstairs...or somewhere else, at least." Rosalie's voice was hoarse now, and though I couldn't see her face, I knew that she was crying.

"It's my house!"

"And she is my daughter!" Rosalie, apparently quite the mama-bear, growled.

"Fine. I have to unpack. Don't think this conversation is over."

Rosalie ignored her, trudging back over to me. Basing my actions completely off of instinct, I held my arms out and let Rosalie in. She wrapped her arms around me and began to cry all over again. I didn't know what to do, so I did what Edward did when I cried. I shushed her the best I could, rubbed her back, and did that soothing rocking thing.

"I'm so sorry," she spoke, choking through her own sobs. "I'm so sorry, Bella. If I could fix one mistake in my life, it wouldn't be having you...it would be letting them keep you."

She pulled back, so that her hands were resting on my shoulders. "I'll do what I can to make it up to you."

I mouthed that it was okay at her, and then, accidentally finished my sentence out loud.

"_Mom_." My voice was soft, as usual. It was shaky, from being out of practice, but Rosalie's eyes didn't give away any indication of that. Instead, they showed pure pride and excitement.

"Mom? Me?" She giggled girlishly, bouncing on the ball of her feet. "Oh, Bella!"

I giggled with her, hugging her back.

"Let's prep the turkey and then go watch a movie or something. I'm tired and I don't feel like encountering the wicked witch again." She winked and I nodded, grinning madly. "Emmett will be here in a bit. I promise, you'll love him. He already adores you."

I shot her a confused look, not sure as to what she meant. Emmett had never met me.

"I told him about you. They may not have pictures, but I made sure to take so many when you were little. I shared them all with Emmett. He was thrilled when I told him that I was going to visit you." She explained a bit deeper, making my thoughts add up a bit better.

We finished prepping the turkey quickly, as I was sick of standing in the kitchen. I was tired of standing in general. My leg, which I had been off of for five weeks, was exhausted and not used to being active. I helped Rosalie clean up and then followed her to the upstairs. We ended up in my room, where the newer TV was, and watching a newer Disney movie. It was comfortable, the smell of the turkey and hanging out with Rosalie.

The sound of the doorbell had us both hopping out of the bed. Rosalie and I raced out into the hallway, and found ourselves following Renee down the stairs. Rosalie had somehow gotten ahead and knocked Renee out of the way, just in time to yank the door open, revealing the last thing I had ever expected.

Emmett McCarty was one hell of a man. He was huge! It was like looking at a body-builder! He had fair skin covering all of his bulk, and a pair of jeans and a SWAT team hoodie covering that. His arms were crossed, his stance menacing. Although his face gave him away. His eyes were the deepest blue, and showed nothing but love for Rosalie. I watched as a grin grew across his face, revealing his dimples.

He almost seemed boyish with that cute smile.

"Rosie!" He sighed, wrapping his arms around her, and pressing his lips to her. I watched as he spun her around and then sat her down. "You stunned me!"

"I missed you!" Rosalie laughed with him.

"Likewise." His voice was softer. I watched as his eyes finally pulled away from her face, taking in the rest of the room. They first found Charlie and Renee, who were watching him with a certain amount of hostility. He skipped over them, not seeming too excited to confront them.

And then his eyes found me. An all new grin took over, and the next thing I knew, I was being spun around in the air as well.

"Isabella!"

"She goes by Bella now," Rosalie commented and he nodded, carefully placing me on the ground. "Rosie has told me so much about you! I have to say, the pictures didn't do you justice. How come you didn't tell me she was hot, Rose?"

Emmett winked playfully at me and I felt my face grow hot. Rosalie's jaw dropped and she laughed. I watched as she shook her head, not seeming surprised by his constant outbursts.

"Maybe that's because of the fact that she's my kid. Besides, the pictures that you saw are over ten years old, Em. You know that." She shrugged. "But she is half from my gene-pool, you know."

"I know! Calm down, baby. I was just messing with you guys. You are beautiful, Bells, just like your mom."

"Her mom?" Renee scoffed.

"Rosalie...is...her mom? Right?" Emmett looked lost for a second, but Rosalie just looked at me, wanting me to answer. She wanted to know just as much as he did.

I nodded.

"You don't have to be so shy," Emmett spoke, laughing almost nervously. "I won't bite...you."

"She doesn't talk. She's a _mute_." Charlie spoke gruffly, rubbing his jaw stressfully. He almost sounded annoyed...with everything.

"Well, that's okay too. We can learn sign-language together, right Bella? Oh! We could make up our own language!" He began clapping, acting like nothing more than a child. Rosalie rolled her eyes at him, walking over and wrapping her arm around his waist and looking at him.

"Emmy, I asked you to act natural around Bella. I think you're trying a little too hard." Rosalie laughed, attempting to get him off of my case. I liked it though. Nobody had ever thought about sign-language. Edward and I had our own body-language thing, but this was different. Emmett was honestly eager to be a part of this, a part of something.

"I'm just saying. She's obviously just like you, Rose. I can see it in her eyes. She wants to do fun stuff! See! She likes me, Rosie!" He exclaimed and I felt my smile grow. His giant body began jumping and giggling and I laughed at his giddiness. It wasn't just a giggle, or a chuckle. I _laughed_. It was the kind of laugh that you throw your head back with. A hearty, throaty kind of laugh that really brought my voice out with it. And once I started, I couldn't stop. Rosalie giggled, and the next thing I knew, we were both literally guffawing.

"What the hell is going on?" Renee muttered, but I almost didn't hear her over myself.

I could hear myself!

The laughter grew with that.

"Hey, I should be a comedian. I could get rich off of these two!" Emmett stood up a little straighter, proud of whatever he had done to make us laugh so hard. "Good lord," he spoke, looking at Renee and Charlie. "Do they always do this?"

"I've...never seen Bella laugh like that. Ever." Renee's eyebrows were raised, and I couldn't stop laughing at her. It. Whatever I was laughing at.

"Or Rosalie, for that matter." Charlie threw in.

"God," Rosalie spoke through the laughter, sobering us both a bit. "Bella...your laugh...that was great! And the look on Em's face!"

"Hey!" Emmett laughed.

I shook my head, attempting to catch my breath. I felt my left knee buckle from exhaustion, and the next thing I knew, I was a giggly mess on the floor. Rosalie and Emmett gasped, both of them immediately at my side. I just shook my head at them and pointed to my leg, my face growing warm with a blush. Slowly, the laughter died down as the embarrassment took over.

"I think it's time we all get some rest." Rose sniggered and Emmett nodded. I tried to get up, but my leg was so sore that I dropped every time.

"Here, kiddo." Emmett chuckled and scooped me up, into his arms. I just shook my head, trying to get down so that I could do it myself. He heard none of it, letting Rosalie get the bags and lead us up the stairs.

They didn't even acknowledge Charlie and Renee.

When we got upstairs, Rosalie helped me get into bed before promising that she would get me up in the morning to work on dinner. I thanked her, silently, and found myself fighting the sleep as I dismissed Rose and Em.

And as soon as they left me to the quiet, I felt a smile take over my face as I succumbed to sleep.

**A/N: I really liked this chapter, actually. I'm happy Rosalie finally set Renee straight-ish. Anywayyyyyyyy...**

**Review if you think I should continue! **

**They mean the world! More than kissy-time-instead-of-study-time-with-Edward-Cullen! **


	8. Chapter 8

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 8**

_Come home for Christmas._

**The Eagles.**

"Merry Christmas, beautiful-beautiful-girl." Edward breathed, stepping into the doorway and wrapping his arms around me.

I hummed, wrapping my own arms as tightly around his waist as I could. He chuckled into my hair, his warm breath sending chills through my entire body. I chose not to move, as I knew Rosalie and Emmett were bound to interrupt eventually. They had pretty much caught on to our secret relationship. I still felt awkward making out and being anything remotely similar to intimate in front of them. Edward seemed to catch my drift, moving to press his soft lips to mine.

Just as I had expected, the door was nearly knocked out of it's hinges by Emmett, only a few moments later. He came in, scaring both of us right out of each others arms. I wiped nervously at my lips, watching at Emmett walked over and pulled an extension cord out of the cabinet. I had forgotten that we were still in the foyer, where Edward had just came in the house.

"Okay, love-birds. The house is almost done. Be ready to go." Emmett laughed loudly, looking at my face as he exited out the front door, where he had come from.

"God, I don't know what I'm going to do with him." Edward spoke after a beat of silence, bulling me back to his chest. My head moved to rest against his chest, relaxing to the sound of his perfect beating heart.

I just smiled, holding him close to me. We were getting ready to leave, and go to Edward's mother's house. Charlie and Renee didn't even stick around for Thanksgiving dinner, claiming that they would be in Egypt for the rest of the holiday, and leaving me to eat with my _new_ mom and Emmett. Edward, feeling guilty for leaving us to face her, immediately invited us to eat with his family for Christmas.

In private, he told me that he had planned for me to officially meet his parents that way. He also wanted to introduce me to his little sister, Alice. Of course, Emmett overheard and told Rosalie, which lead to a long discussion over some _Ben and Jerry's_ in the kitchen. Rosalie wanted to know exactly what was going on, how long it had been, and what our 'intentions' were. I would have laughed at her, if I could have.

"_Edward, son," Emmett had said with the most serious look on his face. I had sniggered, watching as he went as far to take Edward's hand into his. "We know that you young men have trouble with your urges, but you must share your intentions with our Bella with us."_

I never thought that I would see the day that Edward would turn redder than me. The day had come and I found myself so enthused that I laughed out loud again. At first, he had only seemed even more embarrassed than before, his entire head resembling the red lights hanging on the mantle. But once my loud laughter settled in with him, he couldn't help but peel out into his own fit of giggles.

Which triggered even more of my own _giggles_.

I began shaking with laughter all over again at the thought. I had done so periodically since the incident. Edward already knew what I found so hysterical and pulled himself back from me, shaking his head. I loved that he always knew what was on my mind, even when it was something as trivial as a past conversation. I just shot him a smile and tried to hug him again, doing the best I could to change an unsaid conversation.

"Ah-ah-ah...you were thinking about that thing that Emmett did again, weren't you?" He asked and I rolled my eyes, nodding anyway.

"Bella! What about that has you so amused?" He looked completely serious and I felt my jaw drop. It was hilarious! That was what I found _amusing_.

_It was so different! _My brain screamed, trying to portray the words through my eyes. _Nobody has ever tried to protect me, or make me laugh like that. Not in the brother/fatherly way that Emmett did. He just made it cute._

"You think that Emmett was being cute?" He scoffed and I rolled my eyes _again_.

Nobody was as cute as Edward. Cute didn't even begin to cover it. Edward was handsome, beautiful, sexy, smart, attractive, hot, charming, adorable, dazzling, and stunning. _Eduardo era mucho guapisimo y perfecto_! I couldn't help but smile at the thought that he could feel even remotely jealous...especially to my mother's husband! _Good lord!_

"I know, I know. I was just saying." He scoffed and his terrible acting gave him away immediately. I knew my Edward.

"Is your stuff packed?" He asked, looking around the room for my things. We had planned on leaving when he arrived, but Rose and Emmett were taking a bit longer than planned at their place. Not that I minded the little bit more of Edward time. I nodded, but shrugged my shoulder towards the door behind me. Behind the door was the stairs, and up the stairs was my room, and in my room was my suitcase.

Edward nodded, placing a sweet kiss on my forehead before excusing himself to go retrieve them for me. I waited patiently, and wasn't surprised when Rosalie and Emmett finally turned up together.

"Bella! It's done, Em got all the locks in. My house is officially safe for our weekend away." Rose smiled, brushing her hands together as if she had just worked in the dirt.

"Where's Eddie boy?" Emmett asked and I smiled at him and then nodded my head towards the stairs.

Edward returned shortly, my suitcase and carry-on with him. I quickly slipped my coat on, and then some gloves, before taking the smaller bag from his grip. He attempted to argue with me, but I ignored his pleas and followed Rosalie right out the door. Emmett immediately began laughing at Edward, but didn't take long to start an entire conversation.

Rosalie and I took the back seat, letting the men swim in their dumb pride. She immediately began jabbering on about how she couldn't wait to see Esme again. She was thrilled to spend the holidays with the Cullens. I could tell that even though she got married in Chicago, she still didn't have the most family-oriented holidays. I had no idea why, whether they both didn't have any up there, or if there was something holding her back. Whatever it was, it left her giddy like a small girl.

Edward and Emmett quickly got in the car as well. I watched as Emmett sat in the passenger seat, one of his hands reaching back to capture Rosalie's. It was a sweet moment, and I had to look away. I had gotten unused to feeling like a burden during small situations. Somehow, though Emmett and Rosalie had always been good at reversing that feeling, they had also been the best at enforcing it. Watching them be all lovey-dovey made me want to hold Edward's hand.

I glanced up and caught Edward's green-eyed gaze in the rear-view mirror. In an instant I knew that we felt the same. He hated having to act as if we weren't together. Putting our relationship on the down-low definitely wasn't something that I preferred. If it were up to me, I would shout my love for him to the entire world.

_Love_? My brain thought back and I couldn't hold his gaze any longer.

Did I love Edward? I had never been remotely close to in love with anyone. Not ever. I wasn't even sure that I knew what love was. All I knew was that I missed him so much that it hurt when he wasn't there. I worried about him. I wanted to know him, every bit of him, inside and out. I always wanted more of him. There was nothing wrong with him, in my eyes. When there was something wrong with him, I loved him for being human. I loved him.

_I loved him_.

I felt my face grow hot. It was one of those very few moments that I was happy that nobody could hear my thoughts. I was suddenly terrified that Edward would think I was too clingy. I didn't really know _what_ he thought of me, just that he liked me a lot. I bit my bottom lip until it hurt, my eyes darting out the window to watch the snow that we were flying through.

"Something wrong, Bella?" Rosalie asked, and I turned to see her eyes full of concern. Her brow had come together, and her face very much resembled mine, from what I could see in the mirror.

I shook my head.

"Just let me know if you need anything." She offered and I nodded, turning to look back out the window. Only then, Edward had his eye on me.

It didn't take long for us to get to Carlisle and Esme's. Forks was small, but they did live on the outside of town. Rose and I lived on the outside of town as well, only it was the opposite side of town. I smiled at Edward as he rushed out, making sure to get my door and help me out. I was once again stunned by him as he kidded the mushy snow out of my path and asked me to wait for him. _Just one second. _I smiled as he went around to collect our bags.

Did he always have to be so gallant?

My eyes were trained on him as he returned and gestured for me to continue on up to the porch. His parents' house was beautiful. It was a three-story, white, Victorian style house with a veranda and a wrap-around porch. I was already in love with it, the way that it glowed in the snow and the trees. They had lights strung and I knew that it was probably a million times more beautiful at night time. I had never had Christmas lights on my house, I was happy to see them on my neighbor's every year. Edward urged me on, the others not too far behind us, and I found myself being the first one to get to the door.

Esme pulled it open before I could knock though, and I felt relief flush through me. I always dreaded knocking on doors. I feared that the person on the other side would wait for me to talk, when I couldn't. I should have known better though – it was Carlisle and Esme's house after all.

"Oh! Bella! Everyone!" She giggled, pushing the door open and holding for us as we climbed up the steps. "Come on in. I'm so happy you all could come!"

I smiled at her, nodding in thanks. Rosalie jumped in, giving Esme the words that I couldn't. I turned and began taking my heavy coat and gloves off. Edward got in with our things and began doing the same. I got a good look at the inside from there. It was beautiful, and everything was so festive. I loved the soft glow of the Christmas tree in their huge, white living-room. The house was beautiful. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Esme, your home is lovely." Rosalie breathed and Esme thanked her. I nodded quickly, trying to portray the same feelings. Esme walked over and pulled me into a hug.

"I've missed you, Miss Bella! How do you feel about making cookies for tomorrow night? You and Rose." She smiled, nodding her head towards Rosalie too.

"Where's dad?" Edward asked, glancing around. "And Alice."

"Alice will arrive in a few hours. She's bringing that fiance of hers, Edward. Your father is downstairs, watching the game. Go join him." She ushered both Edward and Emmett out, having them just leave the bags where they were. Esme turned to face us, clasping her hands together. "Now, time to get baking! Tomorrow is Christmas Eve and we need Santa cookies!"

"Uh, Em will probably just eat them all." Rosalie smirked at her and I giggled.

"That's alright," Esme said, her own smile playful. "I'm sure we can conjure up some extra."

Cooking with Esme was more relaxing than I could have imagined. I loved the way that she made me feel as if I were already a part of her family. She made sure that she split the conversation between Rosalie and I evenly, and that she made enough cookies. She was the perfect mother – I was almost jealous, until I remembered that I never even had a _real_ mother.

And then I had two. An an Edward. And an Emmett. I even had Carlisle, a father in some ways. It was nice to have family. I was so used to spending all of my time in my room, reading and imagining the imaginary. Even if things weren't always perfect, I knew that they would always be good and loving in that family.

"Penny for your thoughts?" Esme asked me, passing me the green frosting. We were finished backing, and currently frosting all of the cookies at that point. I looked down at the little tree in front of me. I had just smeared it in green, and then added little red and blue dabs of icing all over it. With a grin, I reached for the yellow and painted the perfect star on it, using one of the fancy frosting-heads. I had almost forgotten that Esme was speaking to me.

My eyes finally found hers and I shrugged, not sure how to show her what I was thinking. How was a girl supposed to tell someone that she had everything she had ever wanted, without using any words? I pursed my lips and then shrugged again, still unsure.

"No words?" She asked and I nodded, smiling softly in her direction.

"Charlie and Renee were never holiday people," Rosalie spoke, surprising me. It was as if she had read my mind. "Growing up with me, even. They went all out on everything but the holidays. Sometimes they even went without a tree. There weren't any lights, or baking, or family time. No girl talk in the kitchen, or guys watching the football game. It was mom and dad at work, and Rosalie at home studying."

"What did you do on Christmas morning?" Esme looked curious, but also slightly shocked. I'm sure it was all very different to her. The lack of normalcy that was in my family.

"They would get me something...usually. Like, a new volleyball or a piano to practice on. It was never anything fun, or personal. Everything was by the books and very...impersonal. Charlie and Renee never really did more than they had to with me, when I think back to it. Even after I moved out...I was so busy with medical school that I didn't celebrate much. Emmett kind of forced Christmas down my throat though. He loves it. Bella loved it too, when she was a baby. I always got her something." She continued and Esme nodded, shooting me a small smile.

Rosalie sighed and kept talking, "what about you, Bella? I mean, did they just forgo the tree after I moved out?"

I nodded. There was nothing. I didn't get Christmas with Charlie and Renee.

"I hate them." She muttered, going back to her bloody-looking gingerbread girl. It was originally going to be in a red dress, but that red dress quickly turned into gingerbread Carrie, at prom.

"You don't hate them," Esme said with a sigh, trying to sound as if she disagreed with Rosalie.

"I do though. God. I left the most important thing in the world with them and they just locked it up and pretended like it didn't exist. They knew you meant everything to me, Bella. I honest-to-God thought that they would just raise you like they did me. It wasn't the best, but they had more money. A roof. Careers. That was a lot more than a pair of heels and the curling iron that I hardly owned. I'm sorry though. I really am."

"_Stop_ apologizing." The words came out of my mouth without warning me. They were more stern than any of the other times I had spoken. Still soft, but definitely promising. I felt my eyes grow wide. I quickly tried to say something else, but nothing else followed. The room was silent, and I watched as Rosalie's eyes began to tear up. I shook my head at her, trying to get her to understand.

I hated that she spent so much time dwelling on her decision. Maybe it had been the right choice. Maybe Edward was brought into my life for more than just my enjoyment and mental-health. He was the one who called Rosalie, who was late to pick me up, leaving me to get hit by a car. None of that was his fault, just like none of that was Rose's. The only people who were to blame were Charlie and Renee.

And they had left both of us behind when they realized that.

I didn't have time to process much else before Rosalie had ran around and wrapped her arms around me. She sure was a hugger those days. She was always hugging me, or holding my hand, or just trying to be around me. As if she were making up for the ten years that she had missed. I didn't mind. I had never had a mother figure, or a sister one, and it was nice to pretend that it was all normal for a while.

"You sure have a pretty voice, Bella. You're getting good about it too. One of these days you will talk. I know it." Esme smiled, holding up her Santa Claus cookie.

"It's beautiful," Rosalie commented, and we all giggled. Esme's Santa was a train-wreck, but he did look like Santa.

The doorbell rang, chiming through the entire house. Esme squealed something about Alice before running out and to the foyer. I just shook my head, smiling at Rosalie, who had finally moved back to her seat, only she took the one next to me instead of across from me that time. I didn't really care where she sat, just as long as I didn't have to face the 'Alice' alone.

"Where's mom?" Emmett walked in, his eyes looking for Esme.

"Mom?" Rosalie giggled. "_Mom_ is greeting Alice."

"So...can I have a cookie?" He jutted his bottom lip out, pouting like a child.

"No! Back off!" Rosalie giggled, standing to go check up on Esme. As soon as she was gone, I picked up my Christmas tree cookie and held it out to him. He lit up, as if he were a Christmas tree himself, and ran over to take it. It was in his mouth and chewed up so fast that I could hardly believe that he didn't just throw it somewhere.

Rosalie walked back in, her eyes skeptical.

"Edward is in the other room...Bella. Emmett, honey, are you feeling okay?" She cocked her head to the side and I could tell that she knew.

"She's onto us!" He spoke, crumbs flying out of his mouth. I laughed and watched as he ran out. "You'll never catch me alive, coppers!"

"Alice!" Edward's voice exclaimed from the other room and I felt a smile grow on my face. Just the sound of his voice made me feel better. More comfortable.

"Edward! How are you?" She squealed, and I wondered if she was always like that. Bubbly and loud.

"I'm fantastic. How have you been?" He asked and I relaxed a bit. I relaxed too soon though, because he wasn't done talking. He called out, "Bella! Come here for a second. I have someone I want you to meet!"

Slowly, I stood and walked back to the foyer with Rosalie. She kept an arm securely wrapped around my shoulders, taking slow steps for my benefit. When we walked in, my eyes scanned over the room. I found Edward, Emmett, Carlisle, and Esme immediately. I didn't know the girl standing with Edward, but the smile on her face mad me feel a bit less nervous. She giggled and grabbed Edward's arm, asking him who I was.

"Alice, I would like you to meet my beautiful girlfriend, Bella Swan. Bella, this is my crazy little sister, Alice." He gestured towards the girl, and upon approach, I realized that she was tiny.

"Oh, Bella! You are wearing Gucci! I like her already!" Alice nearly knocked me out of the way, pulling Rosalie into her arms. Emmett went into guffaws, walking over and wrapping his arm around me.

"And this is my hot wife, Rosalie!" He winked at her and Edward rolled his eyes.

"Alice, if you would get off of her, I would like to tell you that you're hugging Bella's mother, Rosalie." Edward coughed and Alice froze, pulling back. She was laughing as she turned and looked at me.

"I'm so sorry! Gosh! You're beautiful, too!" She exclaimed, holding her arms out for me. After she pulled back, she glanced at Edward, and then back at me. "I'm Alice, Edward's sister. I have to say, I was very excited. Edward has never brought a girl home to us before!"

I nodded, feeling my face grow warm as I took in Alice. She was several inches shorter than my five-foot-four glory. Her hair was chin-length, a _very_ dark brown, which only made her ice-blues stand out even more. She was gorgeous. The girl even went as far to dress in what looked like designer clothing. If it weren't for her open-arms, I would have felt completely inferior to her.

"You can talk to me, you know. I won't bite." She teased, backing up to give me more space. I shook my head at her.

"Bella is a mute, Ali." Edward cut in, wrapping his arm around my waist.

"Ooh! How dramatic!" She gushed and winked at me. I shrugged again, not sure how to respond to the pixie-like girl. Alice was apparently the female version of Emmett.

"Alice, honey, why don't you go help Jasper in?" Esme asked, walking over to hold the door open. I looked over to see a tall, practically lanky, blond man dragging some suitcases into the house. Alice squealed, running over to give him an extra hand. Edward was on her tail, taking the largest one off of his back.

"I see some things never change." Carlisle commented, taking over at the door, letting Esme into the house.

"Alice loves clothing," Esme spoke to me now, a smile on her face. "She owns an entire shop. It's called Fairy Fashion."

How fitting. I mused to myself, eyeing the guy that was removing his snow-clothes. He was so much taller than Alice, about Emmett's height. His hair was blond, and wavy. I watched as he grinned at Alice again, his crooked grin soothing. It seemed to calm her immediately, making me smile to myself. They were perfect together. The charming gentleman and his pixie.

"How fitting." Rosalie spoke for me, speaking my exact thoughts somehow.

"Alright." Edward yawned, walking over and picking up our suitcases. "Now that everyone has made an appearance and greeted one another, I think I'm going to head up to bed. Want to come with me, Bella? I'm excited to show you my room."

I nodded, quickly walking over to him. I froze though, before following him to the stairs. I quickly ran over and hugged Rosalie and Emmett, mouthing goodnight to them. Rosalie just smiled and hugged me back, wishing me sweet dreams. Emmett told me to come and get him if Edward decided to be a little to handsy. I just laughed, rolling my eyes at him, and turned to follow my Edward up the stairs.

"She's so sweet, Mom!" Alice giggled and I wondered if she thought that I was already out of earshot. "And beautiful! I had a hard time believing that she was with Edward, and not you Rosalie. She seems a little bit...young? I dont' know. I never saw him playing cradle-cops-and-robbers."

"Nah, she's only four years younger than him. And if you promise not to tell, i'm actually about twelve years old than him." Rosalie's voice was practically soothing, comforting me from afar. I trusted that she would stand up for Edward and I.

"Why doesn't she talk?" Alice asked then and I felt myself cringe into Edward's side.

"Don't listen to them." He whispered, leading me to a second staircase. "Alice is just curious. I promise that she would never judge us, as long as we're happy."

I nodded at him, trusting him as much as I did Rose.

When we got up to the third floor, Edward pointed out the bathroom, as it was the only other room, and then led me to the door at the end of the hall. I smiled at the wooden cross on the front of it, gently running my finger down the smooth front of it. It looked so antique, and beautiful. He was watching me, I could feel his eyes on me, but I didn't care. I felt so at home with him. Like it was okay to be curious.

"It was Carlisle's...and an heirloom for him. Apparently it has been passed down for many generations. He wanted me to have it as well." He explained and I nodded, smiling up at him. Edward just grinned and then slowly continued. "Maybe, if we ever move in together, I can hang it up in our house?"

Move in together? I felt my eyes grow wide at the thought. I had thought about it, but I never in a million years would have believed that Edward had. He seemed to pause next to me, waiting for a reaction from me. I knew that I couldn't console him the way that I wanted to, so, instead of using words, I turned and wrapped my arms around his waist.

I could have strangled him with how much strength I put into the hug. He laughed softly and returned the hug, only not quite so roughly. I couldn't help it. I couldn't move. I needed the moment of closeness.

"You know, as much as I love hugging you, Bella." Edward pressed his lips to the top of my head as he said this. "It would be nice to lay down for a while. I'm getting a bit sleepier than I'd like to admit."

I felt my neck grow warm, spreading the blush all the way to my face. Edward laughed, giving me a quick peck on the lips, and then pushed his bedroom door open. I nodded to him in thanks, stepping into the room.

Edward hadn't flicked the lights on yet, but he didn't totally need to. My eyes took in the ginormous window. I could hardly consider it a window. The entire west wall was made of glass. I bit my bottom lip, stepping into the room. I could see out and over the forest. The redwood trees were all tall, and drowning in snow and moonlight. The reflection of it all was lighting up Edward's room with a nice glow. Taking in a deep breath, I turned my gaze away and took in the bedroom.

Edward had many things, but at the same time, not too many. His bed was huge – king-sized. I blushed when my mind wandered to the room on the bed, for both of us. My eyes quickly flickered to the wall of CD's. In the middle of the wall-sized shelf was a giant, high-tech stereo. I was astounded. The entire room fit the soft gold of the carpet. The bed was made of what looked like black iron, and covering it was a deep golden comforter. I was in love with it. The room was the most beautiful room that I had ever been in.

"Here," Edward whispered, turning to plug something in. I looked up in awe as twinkle lights, which he had strung all around where the walls met the ceiling, lit up softly. They were red and green, fitting the holiday, and made everything seem even more cozier. I was in love with his room.

_It was perfect._

"It's perfect." I breathed, speaking for the second time that night. Edward grinned widely, walking over and wrapping his arms around me.

"You spoke, Bella. Can you do it again?" He ran his fingers through my hair, his glowing green eyes all but devouring my face.

It was hard to concentrate on anything when he was looking at me like that. So, instead of wasting my time trying, I stood on my tip-toes and pressed my lips to his. He didn't seem to mind, taking me in as well.

"Well," he spoke between the slight pant that he had worked up while kissing me. "We really should go to bed, Bella."

I pouted playfully and watched as he chuckled, tucking my loose hair behind my ears. He took my hand and led me to the bathroom, showing me where he kept everything. I took it all in, happy to know such a large chunk of his life. Even if the details were as small as where he kept his shampoo after he took a shower. After he showed me, he took me back to his room and opened the top drawer of his dresser, I looked in, surprised to find nothing in there.

"This can be yours." He looked almost nervous, his eyes on my hands, which were placed on the edge of the drawer. "If you want, I mean."

I bumped my hips into his, trying to get him to smile and let go a little. If I wasn't allowed to be awkward in his presence, then the rule had to reciprocate. I liked my playful Edward a lot more than Mr. Brood that I tended to get at times.

"Sorry," he spoke again, his voice a bit more open. "This is yours. You can unpack, and I'll go change quickly. You can have the bathroom after me."

I nodded at him, watching him go to his walk-in closet and take out what he needed. He disappeared into the bathroom, leaving me to my own things. Without much thoguht, I proceeded to turn on the light and pull out the suitcase that we decided to share. My things were already folded, so it didn't take long for me to place them into the drawer and find my pajamas. He returned very shortly.

I felt my breath go short at the sight of him. He was wearing nothing more than a pair of red and green, flannel pants. The last thing on my mind was his pants. My eyes drifted up and to his perfectly sculpted chest. It looked pale, matching my own, in the glow of the moonlight. I sighed softly, moving closer to him and resting my hands on his hips. I no longer had any thought processing, I concluded as I leaned in to kiss him firmly on the lips.

_Look at you_, I thought to myself. _Call me Miss Forward Swan._

I pulled back and smiled at him, proud of myself for being so outgoing. He just grinned at me, shaking his head as he moved to pull the covers of his bed back. I grabbed my pajamas and made my way to his bathroom. I walked in, and looked in the mirror, smiling at the sight of my pink cheeks. I had never liked my blush, up until I met Edward.

That was when my eyes caught the pale yellow Post-it note on the mirror. I looked around, as if I were being watched, and then curiously pulled it off to look at it. I felt my heart skip a beat when I realized that it was a note.

A note to me.

_Beautiful Bella,_

_Look up, and then look back._

_See that beautiful face in the mirror? _

_It means everything to me._

_Love,_

_Edward._

I couldn't seem to fight off the smiles after reading it. Love. _Love_. My mind wondered about what he meant by that as I slipped on my pajamas. I knew that guys were usually pretty straight-forward, but I wasn't sure if that was just the common thing to write at the end of a letter, or if he loved me. I placed it back on the mirror, taking another one off of the pad in the drawer and drawing a heart on it. I placed it next to his, smiling to myself.

I looked down at my pajamas. I never had super nice pajamas. What I had was what I had bought with my own money, as Renee didn't want to spend any more than necessary on me. Instead of wearing Christmas themed, cutey clothes, I found myself in a pair of ratty sweats and a tattered t-shirt from freshman year.

I sighed, wishing that I had thought to pack some decent pajamas. I knew I was going to be rooming with Edward, because they only had one guest-room, for Rose and Em, but I hadn't considered actually having to see him at night.

I attempted to bring the courage that I had used earlier as I made my way out and to his room. I dumped my dirty clothes in my suitcase before walking over and sitting down on the bed. He had shut the light off and seemed to be in a daze, his eyes looking out the window, and over the snowy horizon. I took my chance to get under the covers. After I was settled, I moved so that I could lay down and relax a bit.

"I tried laying on that side, so that you could have the view...but my OCD stopped me." Edward chuckled, suddenly turning to face me. I just shook my head, mentally promising that I didn't care which side I had.

"The lighting makes you look almost like a doll." He murmured, his eyes scanning over my face. "You're beautiful, Bella."

I felt my face grow warm. I placed my hand on his upper bicep, rubbing it comfortingly. I knew that I wouldn't have words to say even if I could speak.

"Come here," he spoke again, holding his arms open for me. I scooted closer and wrapped my limbs comfortingly around him. Our legs tangled together, making a mess underneath the covers, but I didn't care. I just wanted to be close to him.

"Merry Christmas, beautiful." He whispered before the humming began. I didn't recognize the tune, but it reminded me of a lullaby. It was beautiful and practically dragged me into dreamland.

When I opened my eyes, I was happy to find that Edward was still spooning me. I relaxed into him, letting my thoughts take over. I was a bit surprised that he was willing to. I always read and heard that guys hated stuff like that. That they preferred their space at night, and that no girl is worth breathing through hair and letting your arm go to sleep.

Edward moved suddenly, pulling me closer to his chest. I smiled and scooted so that I turn my neck and look at his face. One of his eyes popped open, meeting mine. Slowly, a grin spread across his cheeks, his single dimple showing. I craned my neck until it hurt, pressing my lips to his dimple and then pulling back with a breathless laugh.

"You, Miss Swan, will be the death of me." He turned us over so that I was on my back and he was resting above me, using his elbows as leverage. "You still look beautiful, even after sleeping."

I rolled my eyes, keeping my mouth firmly shut. I did not need him to catch a drift of my morning breath. Another short instance where I was happy that silence was expected of me. He leaned in to kiss me, and I turned my head away without even thinking about it. He pulled back, his eyes confused and almost hurt.

I covered my mouth with my hand for a moment before acting like I was brushing my teeth. He nodded, looking away as if he had caught on. And then, before I could process it, he swooped down and kissed me anyway. I giggled, pushing gently on his chest. He pulled back and kissed me on the forehead.

"You know, it's a bit silly that you were worried about your own morning breath, beautiful. You should have been worried about mine!" He rolled over and off of the bed, leaving me to catch my breath. I watched as he sauntered to the bathroom and pushed the door to, but not totally shut. After I heard the toilet flush and the water run, I knew that he was at the sink.

I walked over and knocked on the door. He called out, letting me come in. I walked in to find him putting paste on his toothbrush. I gave him a sheepish smile, pulling mine from the bag of toiletries that I had left on the counter the night before. He put the paste on my brush for me, and I couldn't help but grin as I began brushing my teeth with him.

It was so natural to do the little things with Edward. It was as if we had been together for all our lives. He hummed playfully, the tune jingle bells coming from behind his foamy mouth. I giggled and began dancing along with the tune. There was a knock on the door that led the hallway. Causing us to pause our games and pull it open.

"Oh!" Rosalie laughed, taking in our attire and current activity. "I was sent up to see if you two were ready for breakfast...Esme made Holiday pancakes."

Edward quickly turned over to the sink and spit, and then turned back to Rosalie. "We'll be down in a moment. Thanks for the memo. Mom's pancakes are the best."

"Right...well...keep your clothes on." She shot us an awkward thumbs up, and a smile, before turning to practically run down the stairs. I noticed that she left the door open and shot a few glances over her shoulder at us. Once it all clicked in my head, I couldn't help but laugh.

It seemed that she just couldn't help but play the mom card.

"Hold on," Edward said with a chuckle before disappearing back into his room. I quickly pulled my hair back and rinsed my mouth out. When he got back he gave me a light tug on my ponytail and told me that he was ready to eat if I was. I just nodded, smiling at him. We got to the top of the first flight of stairs when Edward stopped me again. "No more morning breath?"

I shook my head.

He quickly ducked down and kissed me chastely on the lips.

"Good. So I can kiss you without protest now?" He winked at me, taking my hand in his and leading me down the stairs. My face was growing warmer by the second, and I found myself staring at my feet when we entered the kitchen.

"Well, it's about time!" Emmett kidded and everyone laughed together. I just grew warmer, letting Edward pull my chair out for me.

"Nobody told us not to sleep in," Edward answered quickly.

"Oh, so you were up late last night, were you?" Alice raised both of her eyebrows, tilting her chin down so that she could give us the '_if you know what I mean_' face. I let a laugh loose, even through all of the embarrassment.

"Not like that, you stinker." Edward rolled his eyes and I just shook my head, grinning.

"Good, because I haven't even been called mom more than once. I'm so not ready to be called _Grandma_." Rosalie surprised all of us. I couldn't help but giggle at that. Rosalie McCarty, Grandma at age thirty-four. _Poor woman._

"Okay guys, no more sex-talking." Edward grumbled, helping me reach the plate of green and red pancakes. I began putting a few on my plate before grabbing the syrup and caking them in it. Edward snatched it from my hand, making a joke about me getting cavities before putting even more of it on his own.

"So, Bella, have you enjoyed your first night at Hotel Cullen?" Alice asked, taking a small bite out of her six pancakes. _How is she so small?_ I thought to myself as I nodded at her.

"I hanged up my Christmas lights in my room," Edward spoke, looking at his mother, who was just smiling at everyone. "It made everything look even more festive and soft."

I nodded. His room was beautiful.

I watched as everyone began conversing. If it weren't for Edward stopping to ask me random questions, I would have felt completely left out. Instead I only felt half left out. There was also a part of me that was happy. It was my first Christmas Eve with a full, happy family seated around me. We were eating decorative pancakes and wearing our messy pajamas. I had never been so happy all the while feeling left out before.

I watched as Edward joked with his mother. Carlisle and Emmett seemed to be in a deep conversation about getting Emmett onto the police force in town. Rosalie and Alice were, of course, discussing fashion. I looked up to find myself face-to-face with Jasper. He seemed just as surprised by the closeness of the family, as his blue eyes drifted around almost nervously.

I had the urge to make conversation with the poor guy. I was just as overwhelmed as he was. His eyes flashed to mine and then he shot me a smile.

"So, Bella, how long have you known Edward?" He asked me, surprising me with his slight southern drawl.

I held up four fingers and then mouthed the word 'months'. He caught on quickly, repeating it back to me and grinning.

"Alice and I met about four months ago as well! In her shop. I had to buy something for my human sociology class, and that was when I ran into her." He explained and I nodded, not surprised. I was surprised about how well they hit it off. _Opposites must attract._ I thought to myself, smiling at him.

"Jasper is a psychiatrist, Bella." Alice smiled at me, almost encouragingly. I gave her a funny look, trying to understand. She suddenly lit up and looked at Jasper. "Maybe you can figure out what's wrong with Bella!"

What was _wrong_ with me? I felt my face grow warm as everyone suddenly silenced, and locked their eyes on me. So, what? Even good people had to assume that I was mentally ill? I stood hastily, turning to squeeze Edward's shoulder before running out of the room. I didn't run far, as it was ice-cold outside, but I did find myself sitting at the top of the staircase.

And that was when all hell broke loose in the dining room. I wondered if they knew that sound traveled magnificently in that house.

"What the hell is the matter with you, Alice?" Edward bellowed at the exact same time that Rosalie hissed at her.

"I didn't mean it like that!" She cried back, and I shook my head. She didn't mean to say it, but what else was new? "I just thought that maybe he could help her, or something. I didn't mean that she was sick, or something!"

"Alice, honey, that was a very...insensitive way to put it." Esme's voice was a bit more hushed, but I could hear them all loud and clear.

"I'll be right back." Edward muttered, and I heard two chairs scrape against the tile in there. I ducked my head into my legs, covering up what I'm sure was a very blotchy and bloodshot face. I didn't want him to see me like that.

"Maybe she just doesn't like to talk," I heard Jasper sigh and I shook my head. I would have loved to talk. There was definitely something wrong...it just wasn't my fault, like everyone else proposed. It was Renee and Charlie. I just didn't know what to do. I was probably smarter than everyone in that room, other than Rosalie and Carlisle. It wasn't fair.

"Bella?" Edward's voice called and I heard the door shut. I couldn't call back, so I just waited for him. I heard him gasp, when he got to the bottom of the staircase. He ran up the steps lithely, finding himself seated next to me. "Bella...she didn't mean it like that. She just doesn't know you. She doesn't understand yet."

I just shook my head, my small tears turning into full-blown sobs.

"Shh." He shushed me, wrapping his arms around me, practically swaddling me. I had a hard time controlling my volume as he rocked me back and forth. He just kept whispering sweet-nothings to me, promising that he was there and that he knew that I was fine. I knew that I was fine. I just hated that even his sister jumped to stupid conclusions. She didn't know me and she hadn't tried. "Bella, please don't cry. Alice's opinion isn't worth that much to anyone. Not enough to see you in tears, beautiful girl."

"Bella." He huffed, pulling me into his lap. "You're talking more everyday. There's nothing wrong with you, and nobody thinks that there is. Don't cry. Please. You're going to make me cry! I hate seeing you hurt." He pleaded with me. The next thing I knew, he covered his face and began to pretend cry. I felt my jaw drop. My hand found its way to his shoulder, where I smacked him for being such a crazy goof. He sighed, pulling his hands away so that they could rest on my hips. "Bella, don't cry. There's nothing wrong with you. There's no reason to cry over this. Alice is sorry, and she even said that she doesn't mean it like that."

I nodded, swiping at my eyes. I carefully climbed off of his lap and then turned to go back to his room. I gestured to my clothes, telling him that I was going to go get dressed. He nodded and kissed my cheek before letting me go.

When I arrived in his room, I found myself looking out and over the forest again. It was so beautiful, even in the sunlight. It didn't have quite the view from the dining-room. From up there you could see it all. I shook my head, smiling as I turned to find something comfortable to wear for my day with the Cullens.

I found a pair of jeans and a red and green striped sweater to wear with them. It wasn't the nicest outfit, but I hadn't really packed very formal clothing. I became entranced with the forest out back again when I walked out of the bathroom. During my daze, I began brushing my hair out and french-braiding it. I didn't get up when I was done.

"Bella?" Rosalie was calling out this time. She knocked twice before peeking her head in. I heard a soft sigh and the door closed. The next thing I knew, Rosalie was seated next to me, her arms crossed. "Bella...how are you feeling?"

I shrugged.

"I'm sorry Alice said that. She really didn't mean it that way. She knows you're just like everyone else. She just doesn't understand it to that extent yet." She explained what Edward had told me all over again.

I just shook my head again.

"You look pretty today," she spoke again, changing the subject. "I like your sweater."

I didn't respond.

"Edward said that you were going to come back down..." She seemed awkward, like when we first began talking again. I just looked down at my hands, suddenly feeling bad for ruining everyone's morning. I didn't mean to act out so dramatically...Alice's words just struck a nerve. She wasn't even half as bad as the kids at school. That didn't make me feel any better, as I had five more months of school to go.

I just let a gush of air release from my lungs, and I slouched into Rose's side, my head resting on her shoulder. She wrapped an arm tightly around my shoulders and rested her own head on mine.

"We don't have to go back just yet." She whispered and then paused for a moment. "Edward said that the girls at school have been bothering you like this...only worse."

I nodded once.

"Why didn't you find a way to tell me, Bella?"

I looked at her. They were just kids at school. It wasn't like it was the end of my world. The worst that those kids could do was what Charlie and Renee had been doing since the day I was born. I was fine.

"I mean...why didn't you find a way to tell me about Charlie and Renee?" She repeated, explaining her question further. I frowned, crossing my arms at my chest.

What was I supposed to do? Send a letter to the address that I didn't have? Call the number that she didn't leave? _Google_ the name that she changed? Rosalie had left me. Even if she had no idea what the result of that would have been, that didn't make it right for her to ask me something like that. I had no idea what to say to her. I had no way of contacting her, even if I had thought to.

But at the time, I was under the impression that she wanted absolutely nothing to do with any of us.

With good reason.

So, I just shrugged and she nodded.

The rest of the day was just as awkward. Nobody, other than Edward, knew what to say to me. Rosalie and Emmett were about as normal as they usually were, but that didn't make it less awkward after what Rosalie had asked me. I found myself wandering around a bit, trying to figure out what I should do. I was also constantly glued to Edward's side, as nobody else seemed capable of conversing with me.

Edward and I returned to bed that night in what was mostly silence. We were both emotionally exhausted and ready to catch some sleep. He held me and hummed me back to sleep again, at least giving me a comfortable ending to the day.

When I woke up, I was stretched out on my back and Edward had his head resting on my chest. I ran my fingers through his hair, amazed with the softness of it. I could tell by his soft breathing pattern that he was still sound asleep. His arms were wrapped almost uncomfortably around my waist. I couldn't find it in me to move him though. He was just so comfortable and _warm_. The glass windows made the room a bit cooler than other parts of the house, but Edward's body was my personal space heater. I smiled and began rubbing his back with my other hand.

"Mmm," he hummed, and I grinned to myself. "That feels good, Bella."

I nodded knowingly. He had rubbed my back, in order to help me sleep, many times during my bed-rest.

"We need to get up soon, huh? What time is it?" He asked and I looked around. First, I looked out the window, as if I were one of those people who could tell time using the sun. Not that it mattered, as there was a thick, dark overcast covering the sky. It made the outside look as if the sun hadn't even risen. My eyes found the alarm clock eventually, and I frowned. It _was_ early. It was only seven-fifteen. So, I shrugged and mouthed seven at him. He nodded and then put his head back.

"You make a nice pillow, love." He breathed and I giggled. "Although my arms are about asleep..."

He finally moved to sit up. I watched in silence as he turned to face me. His eyes suddenly lit up, reminding me of when a cartoon light-bulb lights up above someone's head.

"Want to exchange our first presents up here?" He asked, nudging me. I smiled, nodding.

"Okay, one second." He rolled over and opened the drawer on his night stand. I quickly moved to his bathroom, where I had Rosalie and Emmett hide his gift under the sink. I ran back in and found Edward sitting in the middle of the bed Indian-style. I smiled at him, climbing up so that I could be next to him.

"You first!" He handed me mine, placing his giant gift next to us.

I slowly began to undo the gift-wrap. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper, a color that Edward complimented on me many times. I grinned at him and then got to to box inside. It was satin, and also dark blue. My eyes nearly fell out of my head as he moved so that he was holding my right hand in his. I waited patiently as he kissed my knuckle and then let me open the box.

When I opened the small box, I couldn't have been more surprised. The ring inside was stunning. It was silver, and the front of it was two hands, with a crown on top. The two hands were holding a small emerald heart in between them. I just shook my head, my eyes tearing up at the mere sight of it.

"Okay, before you complain about money...let me explain." He was practically rushing, his smile growing. "You remember how I told you that we have a bit of Irish blood in our family? On Esme's side?"

I nodded, ruffling his reddish-brown hair for playful emphasis.

"Yes," he spoke, laughing. "Well, this ring has been passed down our family for many years. My mother gave it to me when I graduated from the academy. She asked me to save it for the girl who captures my heart. I knew the moment I saw you that you were that girl.

"Anyway, this isn't an engagement ring just yet. I know neither of us are quite ready for that. It is a promise ring though. I promise that one day I will ask you to marry me. I promise that I love you more than anything in this world, Bella, and I want you to spend the rest of your life with me. I want to learn everything about you and help you chase down every single one of your wants and dreams. I want us to have little babies running around us while we rock on some front porch swing. I want it all, and I want you.

"Now," he spoke softly, gently taking my right hand into his. "Wearing this on your right hand, facing out, means that you are single and your heart is open. Wearing it on your right hand facing in, means that you have captured someone's heart, and you no longer have your own. On your left hand, our means you're engaged, and in means that you're married. So, for the time being, I would be honored if you, Isabella Marie Swan, would wear my Claddagh ring on your right finger, facing in."

"Yes!" I cried out, thinking of nothing but how much I loved him. He slipped the ring on my finger, tears falling down my cheeks. He laughed, leaning in to kiss me, clasping our hands together.

"I love you, Bella."

"I love you too, Edward! I love you so much!" I gushed, unable to stop the words. "That was the best Christmas present...the best anything that has ever happened to me, Edward!"

"Oh my God!" He laughed, putting his hands on my cheeks to pull me in for a kiss. "I knew your voice was beautiful!"

"My present doesn't even compare..." I sniffled, looking down at what I had gotten him with a frown.

"Bella, you have given me your heart...you've opened up to me so much that you're talking! Bella! That's the best thing that you could have given me...of course anything else would only be an added bonus."

"You always say the right thing...what if I c-can't?" I stuttered. I was practically blubbering at that point.

But I was talking!

"You already are." He breathed, wrapping his arms tightly around my shoulders. I just leaned into him, sniffling. I felt as if whatever had been holding me back had just collapsed all together. I felt as if I were flooding with so many words that I had never been able to share. I didn't know where to begin, or what to say. I had so many options – so much more than nodding and shrugging.

"Open yours!" I huffed, pulling away from him. I literally loved hearing my own voice at that point. "I'm excited..."

"Me too." He gave me a cheesy grin before quickly tearing through the paper. His face grew shocked as she found the giant, rectangular guitar case. I clapped lightly, rocking a bit as I waited for him to open the lid. "What is it?"

"I'm not telling! Just take the lid off!" I laughed.

"I know. I just wanted to hear you talk again." He winked and I rolled my eyes, patting his knee.

Finally, he removed the lid. I watched as jaw dropped in shock. Slowly, his long arms reached in and pulled out the guitar that I had sent to all of his favorite bands to have signed. I had been working on it since I had met him, and found out how much he loved music. He played the guitar, but told me that he didn't have a really great one at home. I wanted him to have a better than great one, and I knew that he deserved it for taking care of me.

He flipped it over, looking over it to read all of the notes and signatures. His eyes watered with fresh tears, surprising me. I knew that he would like it no matter what. I just never thought that it was tear worthy.

That was when I noticed that he was reading my comment.

_Edward,_

_Nobody has ever reached out to me the way that you have._

_I may not be able to use the right words, _

_but I want you to know that I love you _

_and that you deserve it all._

_Merry Christmas._

_Forever,_

_Bella._

"Bella...this is fantastic. Amazing. Beautiful." He laughed and pulled me to him for another kiss. The kiss grew deeper than it ever had, surprising me a bit. Not that it bothered me. I found myself moving the guitar to the side, not breaking the kiss, and moving closer to straddle him.

"Bella! Edward! It's Christmas!" Emmett screamed delightfully, and then slammed Edward's door open. I gasped, not able to move, due to shock and the fact that we were both completely out of breath. My entire body grew hot with a blush, but not even that could knock any sense into me. Everything had been so surreal until Emmett showed up. "Holy shit guys! You could have at least locked the door! I'm knocking next time!"

He covered his eyes dramatically, and pulled the door closed. I rolled my eyes and turned to look at Edward. He was grinning cheekily, and I leaned in to kiss that grin. He was so perfect. Every single thing about him.

_What had I done right?_

"Well, we should go downstairs before he tells everyone that you're pregnant, or something." Edward snickered and I nodded, sliding out of my spot. Edward pulled me into his side, wrapping his arm around my shoulders and taking my right hand into his. I rest my head on his shoulder, following him as we made our way down the stairs together.

"No kidding." I spoke, smiling at the sound of my own voice. It was nice to hear after twelve years.

"So, Miss Swan, what's your favorite color?" He asked me.

"Green!" I answered too quickly, thinking of his eyes. He chuckled. He already knew the color and why, he was just trying to get me to talk to him.

"I'm still so excited." He continued.

"I know! Should we surprise everyone?" I stopped him on the steps, turning to look up at him.

"Yes! Just don't say anything until someone asks you something, completely direct. And then, start talking and act like it's the most normal thing in the world." He whispered and I nodded, smiling.

We got to the living room and sat down with everyone.

"Merry Christmas, Bella!" Emmett ran over and lifted me into a vice grip.

"Em, put me down!" I gasped through his choking grip and he laughed, dropping me. That was when something processed, and he froze in his spot.

"She speaks!" He laughed, lifting me up and spinning me around again.

"Yeah, what's the big deal?" I kidded.

"Bella!" Rosalie hopped up, and ran over, pulling me into a hug stronger than Emmett's.

"You're talking?" She squealed, placing her hands on my shoulders and I felt my face grow warm.

"Yes." I breathed.

**A/N: 10,000 words in a single day, you guys. * Bows * **

**You have to review! She spoke, so you have to! If you want longer, nicer chapters like this, then you'll review! You know why?**

**BECAUSE REVIEWING BRINGS MORE CHAPTERS, FASTER! **


	9. Chapter 9

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 9**

_Hallelujah._

**Jeff Buckley.**

I pressed my lips to the small, pale-pink slip of paper before smoothing it out over the cool door of the refrigerator. Even though I was able to talk, Edward and I had established a little habit of leaving Post-its, with sweet notes on them, all over the house. We made them just to say hi sometimes, and then other times we made them so that the other would know where we were. I was ready to go swim in Rosalie's indoor, heated pool and so I left Edward a note to find. He was in the shower and was taking a bit longer than planned. With a smile, I turned away from the note and made my way out the back door.

Rosalie lived up the street from us, only two houses down. We cut through the backyard of our neighbor, as they were always away on vacation. I quickly went through the two gates, and speed-walked to Rosalie's back door. She and Emmett left me a key, up on the door-henge, and had both gone to work. It was Rosalie's idea for Edward and I to go to her house and swim for a while. I was excited. With my deep blue bikini and matching towel in hand, I found myself rushing to go over and swim for the first time. I had never gotten to swim as a kid, with my mom's schedule, and so Rosalie's idea wasn't going to be passed up. I was so happy that she moved there.

The warmth of the house sucked me in as I stepped through the small doorway. I let out a deep, comforted breath as the door softly closed behind me. Rosalie's home was quite literally warm. They took great advantage of the heating system during the cold month of January that we were in. It wasn't just physically warm. The house was very welcoming, and inviting. The couple had placed pictures everywhere. Of the two of them, friends whom I had not met, and then me. I smiled, shivering as my body finally became used to the feeling.

Walking over to the mantle, I found the newest editions to their photo collection. Rosalie and Esme had insisted that we take some family pictures on Christmas day. I had gotten a camera from Rosalie, and it was the perfect present. I wanted to start recording my life, remembering the little things with Edward and her. Hence why we took a million pictures of everyone that day. The picture in the middle of the mantle was my favorite though.

Rosalie and I were both seated on Esme's pale loveseat. Our arms were wrapped around each other, our cheeks pressed tightly against each other. We looked so similar, yet different. Both sets of our brown eyes were shining, even brighter than Rosalie's graduation picture. We had the same face, almost. The only difference was our lips. Rosalie had gotten lucky, and she had inherited her bigger lips. Mine were much more straight line, closer to our father's. Rosalie also had a beauty-mark above her lips. Other than these things, we looked almost identical. Identically Happy.

I smiled, walking past the pictures of us with Carlisle and Esme, Edward, and then some of Emmett and I. It made me happy that she was so intent on making me a part of their lives. I liked having people to depend on, even if I didn't ask much of them.

With a smile I reached the back corner of the house. I walked into their pool room, using my foot to push the heel of my shoe down while I walked. The attempt to slip my shoes off was an absolute failure, as I found myself stumbling right over the shoe and into the water.

When I broke the surface, the first thing that I noticed was how ice cold it was. It pierced through my skin, shocking me even more than I already was. I felt as if I had been electrocuted, and I locked up as my body sunk like a deadweight. One reason for swimming was so that Edward could _teach_ me to swim. Of course, that was why I had to fall into the deepest end of the water.

After the moment of pure shock passed, and my jean-clad butt hit the bottom, my mind went into overdrive. I began to panic, having no idea how to get back to the top of the water. I was still wearing my thick sweater and clothing, which weighed me down in the water. My arms flailed on instinct, making me hit my head on the wall behind me. The smack caused me to suck in, out of total reflex. The only thing surrounding me was water, and I found myself inhaling it.

The burn that engulfed my lungs didn't last long as my vision faded to black.

EPOV.

I felt a smile take over my face as I eyed the new, pink Post-it on the fridge. I peeled it of, reading Bella's cute scrawl. She had gone to Rose's, ready to begin her swim-lessons, and made sure to sign off with her love.

The light caught something on the side. I tilted the small slip of paper, revealing her soft-lip prints. Bella never had worn much lip-gloss. I knew that she had planned to do that. Without thinking, I pressed my own lips to it before sticking it back on the fridge door.

I didn't take my time slipping my coat on and rushing out the door. Just being away from Bella made me anxious. The other side of my rush was due to excitement. I loved being with her, hearing her talk to me, and helping her with things. The idea that I was the one who got to teach her to swim made my pride swell.

Jumping the two fences between Rose's yard and ours, I got to Rose's back door. It surprised me that Bella had left it unlocked. I was a bit peeved, as the only reason for us sneaking through the back was so that nobody could see us. After the night that we were followed, I was taking extra precaution with our security. I had no idea what to think, or who to track down. The plates were fake, and a dead end. I shook my head as I locked the door behind me.

I didn't waste time taking in the sight before me. Esme had helped Rosalie decorate the family room. Rosalie made sure to go just a bit overboard with her pictures. It was one of her ways of welcoming Bella into her life completely. I loved it. The more of Bella's pretty face, the better.

The sight of an empty pool room surprised me. The only evidence that Bella had even passed through was a single boot. It was one of her laced up, brown ones. It looked knocked over and tied. I didn't think much of it at first, but after calling out Bella's name, I realized how peculiarly close to the pool it rested. With much hesitation, I inched my way towards the edge. Leaning over a bit, I felt the air catch in my throat at the sight of a body at the bottom of the pool.

I knew Bella anywhere.

I didn't stop to take off my shoes and coat before diving in, like they do in the movies. Instead, I went head-first into the brisk water. The only thing on my mind was Bella and my thoughts on how long she could have been under. The fact that getting to the bottom felt like a year-long process didn't make me feel any better.

When I finally reached her, I gripped her arms and tossed her over my shoulder. It was a rough jerk, thanks to the obstacle of the water, but that was the least of my worries. As soon as I had a grip on her, I pushed down on the bottom of the floor and kicked my way to the surface. She didn't move as I shoved her onto the wooden floor surrounding the pool.

After we were both out of the water, I began shedding her clothing. I knew that the heavy sweater could have been weighing her lungs down more than needed. She made absolutely no movement, causing my eyes to prick with fresh tears. I fought past the thoughts that were making their way through my mind, attempting to get her in the right position for CPR.

"Bella, beautiful, you stay with me!" I sobbed, turning to grab the house-phone off of a table. I dialed nine-one-one as I tore her shirt open, attempting to begin compressions.

"Nine-one-one, what's your emergency?" The operator asked, her practically robotic voice not breaking my composure.

"I am at," I spoke hastily, reading off Rosalie's address. I was out of breath but the idea of stopping didn't once cross my mind. "I just found my girlfriend in our pool, she's unresponsive and her lips are blue. We'll need an ambulance immediately. This is officer Edward Cullen, and it's an emergency." I repeated, trying to sucker the woman into rushing. I looked down at my Bella, shaking my head. "Come on, love. I just got you back."

"We have a bus on the way, sir."

"Thanks." I grunted, tossing the phone to the side.

She began coughing during my second set of thirty. I felt my heart stop with relief, but didn't stop pumping the air into her lungs. She had yet to spit up any water, and so I knew that it was still in her lungs.

"Eh-Eh..." She spat, her voice so raspy and her words thick. I knew that she needed to work the water out of her system before she began speaking to me.

"No, just cough." I encouraged her, doing one last compression before helping her move so that she could try and cough up the water.

"I can't...I can't breath..." her eyes were still glassy, and they rolled around in a bit of a daze. I gasped, catching the back of her head as she began to tilt backward. She passed out all over again, leaving me panic-filled.

"Here," a male voice spoke from beside me and I watched as she helped her onto a gurney and began checking her vitals. I rushed with them, following them to the bus and sitting where I could hold Bella's hand, but stay out of their way at the same time.

"You hang in there." I rasped, pulling Bella's wet, thick hair from her face. Her face was so pale, even for her, that I felt my stomach churn. They had attached one of those blue pumps to her lips, squeezing the air into her lungs every couple counts. It hurt me to see her so hurt. "It's all going to be okay. You're going to be just fine. We'll just get to the hospital, and Carlisle will help us."

When we pulled up outside of Fork's hospital, there was a large commotion. I was almost left behind as the paramedics rushed Bella out and into the swarm of doctors. Carlisle's face was the only familiar one. I trusted her with him. I didn't want to hold her back, but I did take the time to whisper my love to her and press my lips to her temple before letting them do their jobs. It was such a big commotion that by the time they were in a trauma room, I found myself still frozen in the doorway...dripping wet and freezing.

"Oh God, Bella." I choked out, it finally hitting me that she was in there, on that table, and very close to not waking up. My knees buckled, and I knew that they would be bruised after I landed on them. I didn't care though. All I wanted was my Bella.

"Edward? Edward! What's going on?" I recognized Esme's panicked voice as she came running in to find me.

"Mom." I sobbed the word, not able to say anything more. She wrapped her arms around me and rubbed my back. I finally built up enough to speak. "I found Bella...I found her in...she was in Rosalie's pool, Mom. She can't swim. She couldn't swim. I shouldn't have let her leave early. Oh, God. Bella..."

"Shh. It's not your fault, honey. Bella's a strong girl. She'll get through this."

"She might die because of me!" I cried out, and the gasp that came from behind us.

"What happened? Where's my daughter?" Rose's voice was harsh, and I turned my head to see her cold face staring at me.

"She...she went to your house early, while I was in the shower, for her swim lessons...I don't know what happened, but she fell in, Rose. I found her at the bottom of the deep end." I sobbed and Rosalie let out a strangled cry in response. My mother, who had been comforting me, was already at Rosalie's side. I understood though.

Even if Rosalie hadn't been there for it all, Bella was Rosalie's baby.

"I can't lose her!" Rosalie's voice shot up an octave as I got up and moved to wrap my arms around her.

I knew how she felt.

BPOV.

When I was finally able to peel my eyes open, the light in the room caused me to squeeze them shut again. It all felt so bright, especially in comparison to the darkness that I had been floating in for some time. I was relieved though, even with the migraine. I was _alive_.

When the pounding in my head had finally dulled enough, I rolled my eyes over to see Edward. He was sound asleep, with circles under his closed eyes. I pursed my lips, moving my hand so that it could rest on top of Edward's warm one. He didn't move, as he seemed to be in a deep slumber. I didn't want to wake him, but at the same time, I wanted him to open his eyes.

"Bella." Rose's voice croaked from behind me. I took my time turning to face her. She was obviously in tears, her eyes and face all blotchy and swollen from crying. I pursed my lips, shaking my head ever so slowly. "You're awake. You literally scared me to death."

"I'm happy to be alive." I finally spoke, my throat incredibly worn and sore.

"You sucked up a lot of water. You're lucky Edward didn't take his time getting to my house...Bells, we almost lost you tonight." She looked relieved and devastated all at the same time. I had never seen her so broken looking, not even when she first returned and found out about how far into my shell I had been driven. "I couldn't breathe."

"Neither could I..." I coughed a bit. "I only just started t-talking. I don't want to stop now."

"I know...Bella...can I ask you something?" She asked me, her eyes softening a bit. I nodded, not sure what she was curious about. I watched as she sucked in a deep breath and swiped at her eyes before speaking again. "Why did you stop talking? All those years ago...what made you stop? Was it on purpose?"

I shrugged, and nodded. I knew that she deserved the truth. She never really had any idea. So, with a sheepish smile, I turned to face her a little better. I grabbed her hand with my closer one, keeping Edward's in my other one. I needed to know that he was there, I just didn't want to wake him up. Instead, I preoccupied myself with Rosalie.

"Mom told me to stop." I spoke simply. "I know she didn't mean it so literally...but I decided to take it all the way. She told me that I asked way too many questions and that I was being a pain in the butt. So, I decided to see if she would feel any better with the silence. Only...I didn't really mean to drag it out. After a while I just had no idea how to speak again."

"She told you to stop...she never...wow." She sighed, palming her face with her free hand. I knew that she must have been stressed and exhausted. The darkness beyond the window proved to me that it was probably the middle of the night.

"I'm sorry. I really am. I never meant to be such a handful. If I could have just started talking, you have to know that I would have. In a heartbeat." I apologized, not really sure where it came from.

"You weren't even a handful!" She gushed, leaning forward to put emphasis on her point. "You were the easiest kid ever...I hate myself everyday for not paying more attention to you. For not making sure that they would. Don't apologize for my mistakes. I screwed up, you did not. You did nothing wrong."

"Thank you. I really am happy that you're back." I smiled at her and she just nodded, grinning.

"You know I love you."

"I love you too."

"And I love you," Edward spoke, startling me a bit. I turned so that I could see his face. "I was such a wreck for you, Bella. I love you, so much."

"I love you too." I grinned at him as he leaned over to kiss me softly. The kiss progressed a tiny bit, and we pulled apart at the sound of Rosalie sitting back and groaning.

"Come on, you guys. Could you at least wait for me to fall asleep or something? I can't handle the mushy-gushy yet. I still see eight-year-old Bella." She laughed nervously, but I didn't take my eyes off of Edward's as I nodded at Rosalie.

"Alright, fine. We'll wait a bit. Now, go to sleep, Rosalie. I'd like to get reacquainted with my beautiful girlfriend." Edward winked at me and I giggled, turning to see a red-faced Rosalie.

**A/N: This chapter feels so short in comparison to the last one, but I felt the need to give you all an update in reward for reviewing. I even worked on this while getting over the flu! It was hell, but 17 reviews in one chapter deserves it!**

**I love you all! And I'm not sure how I feel about that new 'comment' thing. The word 'review' just made it more professional-sounding. I guess it's easier for you all, and all that. So, you know, you should test out that comment part on this chapter!**

**Anyway, I'm working on the next chapter already. I just wanted to give you guys something before I brought out the big guns. I promise that the next will be longer and more meaningful!**

**COMMENT/REVIEW, homes! **

**- Ro (follow me on Twitter at Rosily9)**


	10. Chapter 10

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 10**

_It's Not Over._

**Daughtry.**

"Remember, Charlie and Renee will be here after school." Edward spoke, as if I could forget. We were on our way to school, and Edward seemed to be intent on drilling the day's schedule into my brain.

"I know, I know." I sighed, grinning at him. "I have my phone, it's in my pocket. I have my school stuff, that all is in my bag. I know that Charlie and Renee are coming home, and I know that it's going to be...stressful, to say the least. But it's okay...we're okay. You know why? Because I know, and I'm aware."

"I know you know." He glanced at me, but his green eyes quickly flitted to the road. "I just get nervous when you have to be around them. They aren't exactly the greatest people on the planet."

"I know that...but I think I can handle three nights with them. They're just my grandparents. Do you think Renee would kill me if I called her Grandma?" I wiggled my eyebrows at him, making him laugh. We both knew that Renee would have a hissy if I dared to call her grandma. That was the best part. The fact that I knew, and that I could tell them, was one of my best weapons at that point. I was almost excited to see them again.

"I think...I think that you should just talk...non-stop." He laughed and I nodded. "Show her how she could have had it." He slowly pulled the car into the loop outside of my school. I sighed, sitting back and unbuckling my seat-belt. As the belt slid back into it's place, I turned to face him better, just so I could get one last look at his perfect face. He flashed me his grin, and kept talking. "I'll miss you today. I'm so happy that I have an excuse to stay with you this time."

"I will see you right after school? You'll pull up here, right?" I inquired, remembering the havoc that he caused by being late the time before. He bobbed his head up and down, and half winced at the thought of my broken bones and bruises.

"Of course. I love you."

"I love you too," I said, leaning in to kiss him on the lips. He kissed me back, but began to pull away all too early. "I'll see you in eight hours."

"Until then." He reached over me and pushed my door open for me. I grinned and patted his forearm, before hopping out and closing the door behind me.

I didn't even think of the eyes that followed me into the building, but rather my mind and heart was still with Edward. That was how the majority of my day felt. Hazy, preoccupied, and quick. It wasn't like something I had ever experienced. I had never so easily ignored the psychotic student body that surrounded me. Never as simple as it was.

When I walked into Biology, towards the end of the day, I was in a good enough mood to keep my head up. I should have known better, as that was my class with the psychos. As I walked down the aisle, and to my seat, Lauren kicked her backpack out and into the walkway. My foot caught on it, hurtling me to the cold, hard ground.

"What the hell, Lauren?" I hissed, pushing myself up and onto my knees.

Everyone in the room gasped.

"The freak can talk!" She squealed and I felt my eyes narrow.

"Of course I can talk!" I spat, pulling myself up an to my feet. "And I'm not a freak! Just because I don't walk around giving everyone my thoughtless and rude opinion does not mean that I am a freak! I make good grades, I have an amazing family and boyfriend who loves me, I speak English and Spanish, and for God's sakes...I have all of this without the help of some bleach, tanning oil, and makeup! So, so just leave me the hell alone, Lauren!"

"Whatever!" She scoffed, her face turning bright red. It was nice to see the blush on someone elses face for once. "At least I'm not...like...a slut! You're dating someone who your parents hired to live with you! That's just nasty and pathetic!"

"Oh, _please_. He was supposed to watch the house while they ran off on me. They aren't even my parents! My real, biological, mother's name is Rosalie and she's married to an officer named Emmett. Learn to ask someone about themselves before you start talking crap!" I was shouting, growing angrier and angrier with each second. "He's my first boyfriend anyway. It's not like I've dated every guy in the school with a name, unlike someone."

"Yeah, let's just make up shit!" She cried, and I smirked at her. She was out of comebacks. She was out of ammo. I, Bella Swan, had won that battle.

"Right. Whatever, Lauren." I muttered, turning to go all the way back to my seat.

As soon as I took my seat, the phone began ringing. Mr. Molena came rushing in to answer it. His brow came together as whover was on the other end began talking to him. Slowly, the color began to drain from his face and I felt butterflies in my stomach. He looked far from comfortable, his eyes glancing towards the door every few seconds. Causing me to jump in my seat, he slammed the phone and ran over to close and lock the door.

"Alright, class," he spoke with a certain nervousness to his voice. He was shaking in his boots. "Nobody needs to panic." He shut the light off that time, and I frowned. "They just noticed some suspicious activity and we need to get out of sight."

"Do they have a gun?" Lauren squeaked as he ran to close the blinds. I slowly stood as he ushered us to find a spot to sit in the corner away from the doors and windows.

"I don't know." Mr. Molena sighed and shook his head. "Just be quiet. Okay?"

I slowly pulled my phone out and saw that I had gotten a text from Edward.

_Someone is at your school. I heard on the scanner. Stay safe, don't leave your classroom. XX_

I pursed my lips, shaking my head. My mind hadn't considered the fact that it could have been the same people who had followed us that night. My blood ran cold at the thought that whoever was in the building was after me. I scooted my back until it hit the counter behind me and prayed that whoever it was had no idea where to find me. There were only three-hundred kids in the building, after all.

I quickly replied to Edward, telling him that I was in biology and that we were in a corner, in the dark. He didn't seem thrilled, but let it go enough that I could put my phone in my pocket. I let my head rest against the cabinet, and closed my eyes tightly. I thought of Edward and his thoughtful texts. I thought of his eyes, and his hair, and his heart. I had just gotten him. After everything that I had gone through, right through drowning, I didn't want to lose him again. He was everything to me.

About half an hour later, Mr. Molena's phone began to ring. He ran over and answered it, crouched behind his desk as he spoke with what sounded like relief. After hanging up the phone, with less aggression than the first time, he walked over and turned the lights on. It seemed as if a huge amount of pressure had been lifted, and everybody stood with a sigh. We were all happy to be alive, even if we hadn't come close to whatever was happening.

"The principal is giving everyone early release, so that they can check the security devices. School is regular tomorrow. So show up." He announced, collecting his stuff. I smiled to myself as I picked up my back and walked right out of the classroom.

As I exited the building, I was surprised to see Edward's car parked to the side. Standing around it was Rosalie, Emmett, Charlie, and Renee. Nobody looked to be talking, but they all didn't seem to be arguing either. I slowly approached them, not sure what to think or to say. I had no idea if Charlie and Renee knew that I was talking yet.

"Sorry I didn't park where you asked. When I got that call on my scanner, I came straight here." Edward explained and I nodded at him, smiling half-heartedly.

"Yeah, and he called us. Thank God." Emmett smirked and I rolled my eyes at him.

"Do they know who it was yet?" Rosalie asked me, wrapping her arm around my upper arms. I shook my head at her and she glanced at Charlie and Renee. Slowly, she began to nod again.

"Can we stay at Bella's house?" Emmett asked Rosalie, rocking expectantly on his heels. I sniggered at his inner child. That was one of the best parts of Emmett. He was incredibly in touch with his inner childhood.

"Not tonight, Em." Rosalie giggled and shook her head. Her brown eyes finally drifted back to me. I watched as they flickered to Charlie and Renee before catching me again. "You know I would love to, Bells, but I haven't finished unpacking my room. I have a shift later and then Em has to "

I just nodded, understanding. My eyes transferred to Charlie and Renee, who awkwardly stood to the side. They both stood ram-rod straight, their arms crossed securely over their chest. I wondered just how uncomfortable they felt just then. They knew that I knew every single secret that they had ever kept from me. They knew that I had spent a month with Rosalie, Emmett, and Edward alone. They had ran from their problem more than once, and because they had to face it, I knew that they were probably uncomfortable. I stopped nodding, looking back at Edward. They deserved every ounce of awkwardness that they were getting.

Rosalie and Emmett moved in to wrap their arms around me. I hugged them both back, wishing that Rose could stay and help me. I had already asked the couple for so much, I knew better than to pester them when they had work and hardly any alone time. So, I whispered that I loved them, quietly enough that Renee and Charlie wouldn't know, before pulling back and residing beside Edward.

He patted my lower back almost awkwardly, before turning and pulling the pasenger door of his Volvo open. I smiled, nodding at him as he waited for me to buckle my seatbelt before closing the door behind me. My eyes followed him as he made his way back around, to get into his own seat. He started the car lithely, his eyes trained on the parking lot around him as he did so. I couldn't seem to take my eyes off of him. Not even when Charlie and Renee climbed into the backseat, neither of them saying a word. Edward finally got onto the road and turned the radio on, but only as background music.

"You scared me half to death today," he spoke, a slight uneasiness in his voice as he glanced at Renee and Charlie. "When I heard about the incident at your school, I was so sure that someone was there for you. They just assumed that it was a mixup though. You know, some handicap or something running around there. They don't exactly have the highest security ratings."

I shrugged, and then nodded. I was still fighting the urge to reassure him. To explain that I was safe and that nobody found or saw me. Even if the stranger had been after me, I was safely tucked away in Mr. Molena's classroom. I stuck with the fact that I needed to keep my mouth shut for my own sake. I wasn't quite ready to talk to Renee and Charlie, so I simply didn't. I wanted them to be uncomfortable for a while.

When we got home, I followed them all inside. I was happy, when we stepped into the doorway, that Edward had stayed. I didn't know what I would have done if he hadn't stuck around for me. Charlie and Renee would have cornered me, and then they would have pounced. I could practically see how livid they were. They were mad at Rosalie, me, and everything else in their lives. It infuriated me, but also scared me a bit. They had so much power. I tended to forget that they owned my home, were Edward's boss – keeping him off of the streets – and all together seemed much bigger than I was.

I slowly got to the kitchen, and was surprised to see that all of our sticky notes were gone. Panic filled me at first, but my brain suddenly reminded me that Edward had probably moved them. Charlie and Renee had no idea about Edward and I. I had zero intention on filling them in. They could have taken him from me, had him arrested, and fired. I didn't even want to think about how screwed up the entire situation could have ended it if weren't for Edward's preparation.

Slowly, I pulled a SunnyD jug from the fridge and filled two glasses. Edward loved juice and had introduced me to the many different kinds over the time I had spent on bedrest. I had learned that SunnyD orange juice was my absolute favorite. We drank it everyday, after school. After they were both filled evenly, I put the jug up and turned to carefully take them to the living room. I left Charlie and Renee to find their own beverages.

"Thanks." Edward grinned, taking one of them from my hands and quickly taking a sip of it.

"Aren't you going to offer us drinks?" Renee asked, her voice sharp and expectant. It was just like when she lived with me. She was controlling me, but making it sound a bit nicer by putting things in a questioning form. I knew that it really had nothing to do with my manners, but it was actually about the fact that she needed to put me down to make herself feel secure.

"It's your house." I scoffed, shooting my mouth off. I had not planned on speaking then, or at all. So when the words slipped, and in such an angry tone, I realized that I was a gonner. There was no going back from there.

Renee's arm coiled back before slapping me on the cheek. The burn was the first thing I noticed. It took seconds for my mind to process the fact that she had knocked the entire glass of juice from my hands, and onto her perfect, white carpeting. As soon as it all clicked, and my face began to burn all over with a blush, Edward was in between us and shouting.

"What the hell was that for?" He shouted, his stance moving to protection. "You hire me to protect her, and then you hit her?"

"She has absolutely no right to speak to me that way!" Renee stuck her nose up, and I was ready to punch her square in the face.

"Oh, yes, because you had half the right to talk to her the way that you just did?" He laughed mockingly, moving to help me step back.

"I'm her mother!" She cried.

"No, you're not!" I shot back, my jaw hurting with each movement. If Renee had anything, it was an arm.

"Bella, why don't you go and put ice on that?" Edward turned, ignoring Renee's outward fuming behind him. He gently ran his finger over what I'm sure was quickly turning into a bruise. I nodded, my eyes burning with unshed tears as I ran from the room. I made sure to give Renee wide burth, not wanting to go anywhere near her after what she had done.

"So, what, you can just send her from the room? I hired you to watch the house! Make sure nobody broke in!" She barked at him as soon as I was out of what she must have thought was ear-shot. Slowly, I dialed Rosalie's number after picking the phone up, off of the receiver.

"Technically, my position is a bodyguard. To guard her body! You hit her, Renee! That was completely uncalled for and utterly unacceptable!" He argued, not stepping down from where he was. I almost feared that he was being to protective. His word choice was a bit pecuilar, but I didn't have it in me to stop him. I didn't know what to say to Renee.

"Bella?" Rosalie's voice pulled me from my own thoughts. "Bella? Are you there?"

I slowly slid down the back of the island, keeping my back to the noise in the other room. "Mom?"

"What's going on?" Her tone implied that she had immediately caught onto my distress.

"I just...I need a distraction." I muttered, crawling over to the fridge, where I pulled out an ice pack and slowly pressed the stainless-steel door closed. After scooting my way back over to my hiding spot, I pressed the cool square to my tingly cheek.

"From what? Is that shouting?" She sounded perplexed and I swallowed thickly.

"Probably." I whispered.

"She's my kid! I can do what I want!" Renee screamed, probably catching the attention of our entire neighborhood. I was surprised that Rosalie couldn't hear her harping from two houses down.

"Is she freakin' serious?" Rose asked and I sighed.

"She hit me..." I breathed, one hand holding the phone to my face, the other holding an icepack. "She slapped me."

"She _hit_ you? Bella, I'll come over there. To hell with that, I'm on my way." She sounded beyond pissed, I could hear shuffling in the background. I knew that she meant it, and I quickly stopped her.

"Wait. I think we need to fight this out." I whispered, knowing that I was probably right. I needed to have it out with Renee. Show her just how sick she was. "Please. I'll call you if she does something again...I just...I need to do this."

"Where the hell was Edward when this happened?" She asked me and I looked down at my pants, finding where the SunnyD had soaked my left leg. With a sigh, I explained what had happened in better detail. Rosalie offered a few grunts, and I knew that she was probably holding back on me. She didn't want to explode and deny my wishes. After I finished, she sighed heavily and continued talking. "You don't have to sleep over there. You can come over here if they get to crazy. Stay close to Edward...where are you now?"

"I'm in the kitchen." I explained.

"Oh, so you're hiding now?" It wasn't Rosalie that answered me. I looked up to find Renee peering over me, her expression crazed. "She wasn't here! She left you! You're mine!"

"I have to go!" I spoke quickly, hanging up and pushing Rose's phone away from me. I stumbled back as well, following the phone's path towards our fridge. After I got far enough away, I was able to pull myself up, using the countertop as leverage. Renee just stood her, her face giving away her angered thoughts. "You're not my mother! You weren't here for me, and you lied to her!"

"Oh, please. Do you think I wanted another daughter? When Rosalie came home, claiming that she was pregnant, my first plan was to terminate you! At least I was right about something! You're just a bad seed! Just like your disgusting father!" She ranted and I felt my body grow heated. I wasn't embarrassed anymore. I was steaming. I was angry. I was _pissed off._

"She wanted me! Otherwise I wouldn't be here, because she would have let you carry through with your twisted, judgemental plans!" I growled at her, my tone growing louder with each word.

"You're just a mistake! You weren't meant to even be in this family! It was all perfect. Rosalie was going to grow up, a great student, and then she was going to graduate, go to law school, and leave us to live in our golden years. The right to brag. Other than that, we were supposed to be finished! And now...look at you! You had to come in and just destroy all of my dreams and plans. You held her back for three years, and then pushed her in the wrong direction all together! The worst part was that she wanted us to keep you! She said that she wouldn't go to college at all unless she knew you were safe! I wanted no part of your disgusting self!" Renee was inchest away from me. I just glowered at her, waiting for her to tell her entire, pitiful story.

"You're the sick one here, not me. All those years...you treated me as if I was disabled. A waste of time. Well, Renee, look at me now! I'm a straight A, happy girl with a real mom who loves her. You were the one who crushed your own dreams...I was merely there to watch you fall!" I ranted, reminding myself of one of those Disney movies. The only difference was that I knew it wasn't over. I knew that Renee and Charlie would forever been the bitter souls that they were. I knew that they would detest me, Rosalie, and anything else related to them.

I simply didn't care.

"I hope you drown in your bitterness." I grumbled, turning on my heel to leave the room. I needed to clean up the mess in the living room. On my way out, I grabbed a roll of paper-towels off of the counter.

When I walked in, I was almost unsurprised to find Charlie seated in his recliner. The sounds of baseball were playing dully in the background. Paying no more mind to him, I turned to find Edward cleaning up the mess on the floor. His face was red and scrunched up uncomfortably. I knew that he had heard everything, but I also knew that he knew how I felt. He understood that I needed to fight my own battle. So, I moved over and got on my knees, ready to help him clean up the mess. As a team.

After we soaked up what we could, we tossed the trash and made our way up the stairs together. Renee had already gone to be with Charlie, in their room, and I finally felt the reality sink in. I had stood up to Renee and Charlie. I told Renee what was wrong with her, and I left the room without feeling less than I had walking into it. My pride swelled as I slipped my jeans off, and pulled on a pair of sweats. Edward walked in a few moments later, stopping to lean against the wall in the doorway.

"How do you feel?" He watched me as I came out of the closet, a fresh t-shirt on.

"Better...lighter..." I tried to explain, but the words weren't really there. I had used them already. Edward just grinned slightly, moving to stand upright in the doorway.

"I have to go to bed. I love you." He lowered his voice, attempting to keep his feelings from Renee and Charlie.

"I love you too." I sighed, wanting nothing more than to relax into his arms. I wanted to kiss him, and go to sleep with him. I wanted to wake up to his beautiful face. After my incredibly emotional day, it was clearly both what I needed and wanted.

"See you in the morning?"

"Yeah...you'll still drive me to school, right?"

"Absolutely." He nodded. "I'm not leaving just because they're here, Bella. I want you to know that even if they fire me, or I move on, that doesn't mean that I've moved on from you. You have my ring. You have my promise. Got it?"

"Got it," I whispered, unthinkingly playing with the ring on my right hand. "Thanks...for everything. You're the best."

"I'm not going to argue about who is the best tonight." He winked. "Just get some shuteye."

After Edward went back to his room, I shut the lights out and picked my cell phone up, off of the table. It didn't take long for me to find Rosalie's number in the short contact list that I had. I knew that she was bound to leave for work soon and that if I was going to call her, that it was the right time to get that done. Right before hitting the call button, I stopped. I knew that she was probably with Emmett and that they were probably trying to have some alone time.

It was hard not to feel like an intruder with the pair. They were so openly in love, and I knew that they hadn't spent much time apart in Chicago. Odds were, they spent their entire days off together and alone. I felt like a burden whenever I took that time away from them. It was already so much that they had moved to Forks just to be with me. I couldn't have asked for more.

And so, just in case Rose was waiting on a call, I decided to shoot her a quick text message.

_Hey, it went better than I had hoped. I'll explain tomorrow after school. See you tomorrow. XXOO._

After hitting send, I rolled over, setting the phone off to the side, and decided that it was time for some much needed rest.

_"Bella." The cold voice came from behind me, causing me to turn around in a hurry. _

_"Wh-what do you want?" I stuttered, terrified of the masculine silhouette in the doorway. _

_"Haven't you noticed? Things can't be this right. Your time is up." He shouted, and that was when I turned around, for reasons unknown. My eyes trailed up what looked like a trail of oil, in the dark, only to find a body at the end of it. Slowly I began to piece together the uniform, the oil as blood, and the face that was staring blankly at the ceiling._

_Edward._

"Edward!" I screamed, lurching forward as my dream came to an end and I was tossed back into reality. It was dark, in my room, and I found myself sobbing as I tried to settle the tremors rocking my body.

"Bella!" Edward's voice came into the dark, and my door was slammed open. He came running over, and swiftly pulled me into his arms. "Bella, what's wrong? What happened?" His voice was panicked, rushed as his hand strailed over my body. It was if he were checking to see if I was okay in every way possible. When I was wanting to do the same to him, after the nightmare that I just gotten out of. "Bella, what's going on?"

"It was horrible!" I sobbed, slinging my arms around his shoulders. He held me close, rocking me, although he still had no idea as to what I was so terrorized over.

"Bella, talk about it. Please." He breathed and I sniffled, realizing that I had broken out and into full-blown sobs.

"Someone...he shot you, Edward...you were dead...right there...I just...I couldn't do it. I couldn't. Edward I was so scared. I can't live without you. I love you so much. I love you. I love you." I sobbed, creating a vice grip with my arms, around his neck.

"Shh, I'm right here. We're both fine." He braethed into my hair, moving me so that i was in his lap, more comfortably.

"I just..." I couldn't even explain it. I was just scared sick.

"It's all okay. I'm here, and we're together, okay love? I love you, and we're both so safe...you have nothing to worry about, okay? Got it?" He asked me, his face barely illuminated by the light coming in through the window. I just ducked my head into his chest. That was when the door slammed open.

"Love? Love!" Charlie yelled, sounding completely outraged. "You have been sleeping with her? You two disgust me! You're fired!" He pointed at Edward. I had yet to separate myself with him, frozen stiff with fear. "I can't believe you! Get out! I want you out of my house, immediately!"

"No!" I sobbed, clenching my fingers around his shirt.

"Yes! Or else I'll bring the authorities into this!" He pointed at me, his veins practically popping out of his face. "You're jailbait! That's disgusting!"

"Charlie, can't we handle this in a more appropriate manner?" Edward spoke, his voice flowing through the darkness.

"No! Get the hell out!" Charlie screeched.

"No! Please!" I sobbed.

"I'll be back. Sometime." Edward breathed into my ear, so low that Charlie couldn't hear. He began to pry my fingers from his body, breaking my heart with each tug. I wailed, watching as he stood and brushed past Charlie.

"I hate you!" I screamed at Charlie, who stood in my doorway, fuming. "I hate you so much! You guys can't just stomp on me, crush me...you have to take the one bit of happiness that I ever had and crush that too! I...I hate you so much!"

"Isabella!" Renee came in, her hair a mess and her robe haphazardly wrapped around her body. I just shook my head at her, face scrunching up at the thought of them.

"_No_!" I fell back onto my bed, the exhaustion hitting me like a tidal wave. "No, no, no..."

"Grow up." Renee hissed as the door closed behind the pair.

**A/N: Well, maybe things will straighten out a bit in the next chapter...**

**OR WILL THEY?**

**Review if you would ever like to know!**

**Dun-dun-dunnnnnnnnnnnnn.**


	11. Chapter 11

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 11**

_Breathe._

**Taylor Swift.**

"No..." I cried as I stumbled out of my bed. I had to catch up with Edward. I couldn't just watch him go. Things couldn't just end that way.

I was eighteen. Even if Rosalie brought the courts into things, nobody really had rights over me. I was a grown up. I had things to do. I _had_ to get Edward back. The thoughts passed through my head, endless and broken. The thoughts were unwelcome. Unwanted. They made no motion to stop passing through, though.

I stumbled over random things on my floor, and into my closet. I didn't waste my time on anything other than a jacket and some socks and boots. The socks were huge, one of Edward's pairs that he wore out in the cold weather. They were warm and I found myself wearing his boots over them. The only shoes in the house that were big enough to go over the thick socks. After I was somewhat dressed, I turned to make my way out the door.

Instead of going out the front door, once I got downstairs, I ran the opposite ways. I found myself going out the back door. I knew the route to Rosalie's well. The only fallback was that it was nearly pitch-black outside. All of the lights were out, and the clouds that were dropping snow covered up any light that could have came from the moon. None of that could have stopped me as I reached the fence and ran to Rose's house.

Upon entering through her back door, I kicked my boots off and ran through the living room. I didn't intend to be as loud as I was, but my mind was too out of it to pay any attention to that. I ran past the picture covered walls, ignoring all of the faces that were smiling at me. When I got to the kitchen, I realized that I had no idea why I was even there. What had even brought me there. I turned, and walked back to the staircase.

"Who's there?" Emmett's menacing voice came from above. I turned my head to see him at the top of the stairs, his baton out and ready to beat someone with.

"It's me. Bella." I answered, turning to duck my head in between my knees. I was beginning to get a little bit lightheaded.

"Oh, hear to get some booty-call?" He joked, coming down the stairs. When his large from sat down next to me, and he gasped, I knew that he had realized that I wasn't in the mood to play around. "What's going on? Rosie is already at the hospital."

"I..." I tried to begin telling him, but my voice cracked upon thinking about all that had happened. He sighed.

"Don't cry. You know I hate tears." His voice had softened completely as he wrapped his large arms around my shoulders. "Did Charlie and Renee say something to you?"

"S-sort of." I sputtered, trying to gain control. After sucking in some deep breaths, I sat up a bit straighter and turned to look at him. He pulled his arms back, his eyes curious as they scanned over me. He seemed genuinely concerned. This only brought more out of me. "I had a nightmare...Edward...he came in to comfort me. Charlie and Renee overheard and kicked him out...he left...I...I just...I need him. I can't live without him now, Em."

"You know that he didn't leave for good," he spoke, taking my right hand into his. I watched as he fiddled around with my Claddagh ring. "He probably just wanted to get out of there before he lost his job. He'll be back, Bella. That man loves you."

"What if he doesn't?"

"You're eighteen. You find him. Honestly...Charlie and Renee aren't big enough to end what you guys have. Don't worry about that." He reassured me.

There was something about the seriousness in Emmett's tone that grounded me. I began to understand how Rosalie was capable of turning to him for all of her problems. As much of a goof as he could be, most of the time, he could bring back in comfort. He was literally a big rock. Without thinking, I let myself go slack, slumping into Emmett's huge side as he whispered random happy-thoughts to me.

I felt him wrap an arm around me before letting me relax.

"I have work in a bit...you have school." He breathed.

"What time is it?" I muttered, not wanting to get up from where I was seated. I wanted Edward to show up. He would know where to find me at Rose's. I was safe at Rose's.

"It's after five-thirty. You fell asleep for a while...I didn't have the heart to move you." He explained and I nodded, my head aching with each move.

"I need to get ready...for school." I used his shoulder as leverage, shoving myself up and onto my feet.

"Maybe you should miss a day...you know...skipping never hurt anyone." Emmett rubbed the back of his neck, his eyes full of worry and confusion. I knew that he didn't really know how to act around a distressed teenage girl. It was probably almost awkward for him, having to make decisions for me.

"It's okay, Em. You don't have to play dad with me...that's not your job. Uh...do you think Rose will care if I wear something from her closet?" I looked down at my scanty clothing. Sweats and a tattered t-shirt just weren't going to cut it. Much less Edward's boots and messy hair. I needed a shower too. With a sigh, I looked back up at Emmett.

"Oh, she definitely won't care." he nodded quickly, his eyes widening. "And if Rose is going to be your mom, then I can be your dad. Even if I have to be the goofy step-dad, you know?"

"I just don't want you to feel obligated to babysit me, and stuff. I'm adult anyway, as much as it sucks." I shot him a sheepish smile, making him laugh.

"Don't worry about it. Just go up and find what you need in Rose's closet. The towels, as I'm assuming you'll want to shower, are down under the sink. If you need anything else, just holler. I'm going to go finish ironing my pants...it's required down at the station." He looked nervous again, probably unsure about using a house appliant without Rosalie around.

"Okay, and if you need help with that...I can always give you a hand after I'm ready." I laughed awkwardly, still trying to decide if he needed help or not.

"Could you? I honestly have never done it before. It has always been Rosie's job. I'm afraid I'll burn a hole right through my pants." He nodded, his eyes calming a bit.

"Of course. I'll be back in half an hour." I nodded, turning to go up the stairs.

When I got to their room, I wasn't surprised by the amount of class that it held. The color scheme was black, white, and red. I noticed a few hints of purple and silver around the room. Their king-sized bed was still tussled on one side, the other perfectly made for the day. I knew exactly which side was Rosalie's. I slowly approached the closet, and slid the black, wooden doors open. I decided to wear something in the back, as I didn't want to wear any of her good clothes. There was a blue t-shirt and some jeans. After gently tugging them from the hanger, I closed the doors and made my way to their bathroom.

I shut and locked the door, quickly stripping and starting the water. I ignored my reflection completely, not ready to take in my messy appearance. I could just feel the bags under my eyes, the slow, soreness in my muscles. I knew that I probably looked much worse than I was feeling. But I wasn't sure if the gaping hole that seemed to have taken over my chest could have been seen from the outside or not. I quickly fleeted those thoughts, climbing into the scalding shower and closing my eyes tightly.

A shower was the worst form of distraction. It was a very common place for me to contemplate and think about everything that I had ever done. It was a place for me to dwell on my life and the little things, things that could and couldn't be changed. I needed a distraction. I needed to find something to do. After scrubbing my head raw, and then caking it in conditioner, I shut the water off. The time between the shower, getting dressed, and going downstairs was short and rapid.

I was happy to find that Rosalie's clothing fit me perfectly. The jeans were a bit long, but nothing that I couldn't handle. After putting them on, I went back to her room to find a belt. Again, I chose one from the back and quickly put it on. After walking back to the bathroom, where I pulled my hair into a half-pony, using a deep blue clip that Rosalie had sitting out. I decided that I looked presentable and turned to walk out of the room.

When I got downstairs, I found Emmett's giant pair of pants draped across an ironing board. There was an iron next to it, sitting up, plugged in, and ready to go. I didn't take the time to see where he was, or if there was anything he needed as I folded the pants correctly and began ironing them. Emmett walked in, wearing his button-up shirt for work, but still in sweat-pants as bottoms. I smiled impishly at him, trying to be a bit more conversational.

"Are you sure that you want to go today? You can hang out here. I'll even call in for you." He offered and I shook my head.

"I need to go...I've missed so much this year as it is." I reminded him, thinking of my six week break.

"Right, well, call me if you decide you want to go home. I can pick you up." His voice was soft and I couldn't help but shoot him a real smile. He was being so nice to me.

"Thank you, Emmett."

"Thank you. I seriously was stressing about having to iron my damn pants." He laughed as I unplugged the iron, leaving his pants to cool. After the iron was put in it's case, and I had folded the table, Emmett came over to retrieve his pants. "They're perfect! Don't tell Rose, but I'm thinking you did a better job than she even does."

"No problem...and why would I tell her that?" I laughed, and he shrugged, turning to walk out and finish getting dressed.

I made my way to the kitchen and found a cup to fill with water. I wasn't hungry, but I knew that I needed something to wake me up a bit more. After chugging the water, I found Emmett. He was dressed and ready to hit the road. He went around and shut the lights off before coming in and waiting for me to rinse out my cup. Everything was ready to go, so I followed him out and to his giant Jeep.

The drive to school wasn't necessarily awkward. It wasn't very exciting either. Emmett turned on some music, a weird, ghetto-rap type song blaring through the car. I smiled at him as he bobbed his head, getting way too into the music for his own good. I found myself looking out the window, taking in the lightly snow-covered streets of Forks. It wasn't pretty though. Between my background music and the slushy mess, the day just seemed to grow drearier.

When we got to the school, I thanked Emmett for his help and all but ran into the building. He pulled away once I got in the doors, and I didn't bother looking back. I scurried to my locker, rushing to get my bag and books for the day. I was suddenly happy that I hadn't left my things in Edward's car, like I usually did. My school day already seemed so broken.

When I found myself in biology, I was ready to go to sleep. The little nap that I had taken at Emmett's didn't seem to amount to anything, in comparison to a school day. I put my head down, letting a soft sigh go. Mr. Molena walked over, and I looked up when he bent down to my level. It took me a second to really focus on him, and what he was saying to me. Even then, I had to ask him to repeat himself.

"What?"

"Are you feeling all right?" He asked me, his brow coming together in concern.

"I..." I was going to tell him I was fine, but then I realized that I had a ticket out of class. I didn't pass up the opportunity, as I already knew everything that there was to know about Charles Darwin. "I...don't know. Can I go to the nurse?"

"Absolutely, just fill out your pass." He nodded, and I quickly did as he asked and got it signed.

"Thanks." I grumbled, standing and collecting my things. I ignored the eyes that followed me right out the door.

When I got into the hallway, I frowned at the sudden silence. It was eerily quiet as I turned in the direction of my locker. As I made my way down the hall, I froze when I heard something hit the floor. I couldn't see what it was, but it was loud and made me jump in my place.

I began to back up as a shiver ran down my spine. I had no idea what I had heard, all I knew was that it made me feel a bit uncomfortable about the empty hallway. I backed all the way into a locker, just as someone stepped around the corner.

He wasn't a student. I wouldn't have even pegged him for a teacher, either. He was too rugged, and beady-eyed. His hair was long, blond, and tied back in a ratty pony-tail. I watched as he creepy blue eyes trained on me. I quickly registered his torn jeans and worn-looking, old band shirt. Slowly, reminding me of a snake, an evil grin began to sweep over his cheeks. Just as I got my brain together, and was ready to run, he yelled, his gritty voice making me want to cry out loud.

"Freeze, little girl!" He shouted, and I instinctively put my hands up, dropping my things on the ground.

"Yes?" I asked, refusing to turn around and look at him again.

"Turn around." His voice was low again, causing my heart stop. It pumped wildly as he began shouting again. "I said to turn around, dammit!"

"I'm sorry!" My voice wavered, and I shot around to face him.

"You should be." He growled and I swallowed thickly. Who was this man?

"Who are you?" I spoke without thinking. For the first time in my life, I had wished that I couldn't speak. I wished that I was so silent that I could just fall into a black hole and have nobody notice.

"Oh, you don't know? Your daddy didn't tell you?"

"I don't have a dad." I half-lied. My birth father had died in a drunk-driving accident. Rosalie reassured me that he wasn't intending on following through with a fatherly role. It didn't bother me at all. I had Emmett, for as much of a father that he could be.

"Lying bitch!" He seethed and I pursed my lips.

"Please...I don't."

"Really? What would Chief Swan say if I told him that?" He asked me and I sighed.

"He would agree." I was probably right. Charlie wanted no part of me. I got that last night. I didn't need this man to remind me.

"Oh, is that so? What? Is daddy's little princess a rebel?" He inquired, his voice cold. I knew that he was making up everything. He had no idea what he was talking about. All he knew was that he had a vendetta against someone who may have done him wrong.

"What do you want?" I choked out, half curious. The other half of me was hiding from the thoughts of what he was willing to do to me.

"I want your father to pay. Obviously, I can't shoot a police officer. He has a vest and all of that. Too much work. But I can get the next best thing – a man's daughter. An eye for an eye. Your father shot my wife. It's time for me to show him what he put me through." He drabbled on and on. I felt my heart beat rapidly, my brain trying to figure up my options.

I watched as he pulled his hand out from behind his back. In it, he held what looked to be a very lethal gun. I swallowed, my throat running dry and my blood running cold at the sight. This man had come to my town, hunted me down, right down to where my locker was, and was ready to kill me. He had done all of that to see that I died. I knew that the odds were against me. I was going to die and I wanted no part of that.

Too bad I was frozen in my spot. My muscles were so incredibly stiff that they ached.

"Please...he doesn't even like me. I'm his granddaughter...his daughter ran off when she was young." I explained, but then wanted to take it back. If he was after Charlie's daughter, then I didn't want him to know about Rosalie. It wasn't right. One of us had to die. "I mean, she ran off and got in a drunk driving accident." I lied, knowing that there was no turning back. "He didn't really want me...he just didn't have a choice. Really."

"Oh, and I'm supposed to believe that load of shit? Yeah right! Nice try, princess."

"Stop calling me that!" I shot back. If I was going to die, I wasn't going to go down without my opinion.

"You don't like it, princess?" He provoked me, his sinister voice making me want to cry out in anger. I held back, not wanting to lose my dignity.

"Please...just let me go..." I pleaded, pretty much stomping on my chances of keeping my dignity.

"Not happening!"

"Then shoot me!" I argued, knowing better.

"You would like that, wouldn't you?" He laughed.

"What's going on out here?" I didn't take my eyes off of James. I recognized Mrs. Goff's voice behind me. She was the petite Spanish teacher. The teacher's lounge was behind me also, and I began to wonder what all they could hear in there.

"Hell no!" The man screamed, turning the gun on her. She screamed, but wasn't heard over the pop of the gun. I didn't waist any time, turning to run around the corner. I should have just stood there and taken it, instead of trying to stumble down the hall. I was way too clumsy, and my legs just didn't have the speed to outrun a bullet. Another pop sounded, but this time I couldn't hear it over my own screams.

My own body hit the floor with a thud. My mind barely factored this in with the pain that I felt in my side. I groaned loudly, and then found myself screaming sharply. The pain in my side was unbearable. My shaking hand reached over and gently touched the warm spot. I tried to look, but I couldn't see that part of my body. I could see the tile next to it, which was no longer white. My blood was flowing right out of my body, making its way down the hallway. Just the sight of this made me scream until I was dizzy. I turned my head away, my other hand trying to stop my side from bleeding out.

It was no use. I couldn't focus on anything. Not my hand, not the room, not the man that was then running away from the two women that he had just killed. All I could think of was the fact that I was going to die and never see Edward Cullen ever again. My heart lurched, trying to break my ribs at the thought of it. My breathing picked up, and I knew that I didn't have anymore time. My number was up, and I couldn't avoid death more than I already had.

"Edward..." I felt the warmth in my face as tears fell. "I'm sorry." I was crying to nobody. Nobody could hear me. I needed to speak though. I had spent so much time in silence that I needed to use my last moments to speak. "I'm so sorry, Edward. I'm so sorry. I love...I love you."

And then, it was dark.

**FINISH.**

**A/N: JUST KIDDING.**

**I mean, all of this happened...it just not over yet. Duh.**

**I mean, it doesn't have to be over.**

**If you review!**

**BUM-BUM-BUMMMMM!**

**- Ro**


	12. Chapter 12

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 12**

_Calling all Angels._

**Train.**

"R-Rose!" I called, stumbling in through the automatic doors of the hospital's entrance.

"Are you looking for Doctor McCarty, Mr. Cullen?" The woman at the desk asked me, her green eyes trained on me. I nodded, walking in further, trying to figure out what I needed to do.

"She may be busy, can I find your father for you? I know he's just working in his office." She offered, typing something up on the computer in front of her. I sighed, my hands moving up to tug stressfully at my hair.

"No...I mean...I don't know." I muttered, looking around, trying to figure out what I was even thinking. I wasn't even sure as to why I went to the hospital to begin with. All I knew was that I needed to get out of the Swan's house, before Charlie had me arrested for trespassing or some bullshit, and that I needed to figure out a way to talk to Bella.

I thought back to how I had woken up to the sounds of Bella screaming. For an instant I feared that Charlie and Renee were in there, doing something to upset her. I was utterly shocked at the revelation that she had been having a nightmare about my death. She was terrified, and I should have known better than to do any more than pat her on the back. I just couldn't watch her, in tears and broken, knowing that I could have done something to make her feel better. So, I acted on instinct and probably lost my job.

I had been paid to spend all my time with that girl and I blew it. I knew that it wasn't the money that kept me there. Not even close. I also knew that Charlie had just the right kind of power to have me arrested. Maybe not for cradle-robbing or something, but he was the chief. If Charlie really wanted me in a cell, it wouldn't take very much work for him to frame me and have me there.

This thought made me groan out loud. I was truly stuck.

"Edward, dear, what are you doing here?" I looked up at the sound of my mother's voice. She was standing across the waiting room at first, but then quickly rushed over.

"Mom..." I couldn't speak, my throat had swelled with the tears that I was fighting.

"Where's Bella? Is she okay? She didn't get hurt again, did she?" She raised an eyebrow. I watched as her hand went up to tuck a stray hair behind her ear. She looked tired. Her hair was up in a messy bun, a rare occurrence for my clean-cut mother. Holding some of it in place was a thick, navy headband. She had slight backs under her eyes, and I knew that she was probably in the middle of a thirty-six-hour shift. I didn't want to stress her any more than she usually was, but I couldn't help but spill my thoughts to her.

"No...I mean, she's physically fine...Charlie kicked me out." I gasped, trying to fathom how I wasn't having a nightmare.

"Oh...well...you can talk to her later today." She offered, cocking her heart-shaped face to the side.

"You should have seen her when I left, Mom. She was so...distressed." I told her, trying to make her understand just how broken-hearted Bella looked. She was already sobbing. Her screaming as I walked out both doors didn't make me feel any better.

"Then go back. Hanging around here isn't helping her." Esme continued and I moaned loudly, my hands moving up to rub my eyes.

"I _can't_. Charlie will have me arrested." I explained further and she nodded, her eyes downcast, towards the floor. She seemed to be seriously considering all of my options, and the further her brow came together, the more I knew that even she was perplexed.

"Well, honey, then I guess you'll have to wait until after school. She should be leaving soon." Esme told me and I felt myself freeze.

"Shit!" I cursed, realizing that Bella brought the sailor out of me. "I was supposed to drive her to school! How will she get there?"

"Edward, what's going on?" The sound of heels behind me should have told me that Rosalie was there, way before I shot my mouth off. I spun around, finding myself face-to-face with Bella's furious looking mother. My head ducked down, my chin touching my chest. I didn't want to tell her. I had no idea what she would say. "Edward, why did this nurse call me down here in the middle of an appointment saying that you looked like you were about to have a mental breakdown? What the hell is going on?"

"Rose, I," I tried to being talking, but it just wasn't coming out. I took in her appearance. Her foot was tapping in the most annoying way possible, showing her red heels off to the entire room. I finally gained the courage to meet her eyes. I trailed up past her cream-colored dress, and over the white lab-coat that she wore over it. Her blonde hair was perfectly curled, pulled into a weird, twisted half ponytail. She was beautiful, that was for sure. My parents always seemed so rushed at the hospital. She was dressed up, as if every work day was an occasion. When I met her brown eyes, very similar to Bella's, only holding a bit more back-bone, I sighed. "Charlie kicked me out..."

"He what?" She immediately lost her temper, her voice shooting up an octave. "What the hell, Edward?"

"I know...she had a nightmare...she was screaming, so I went in to check on her. She ended up in my lap...I didn't ask her to, or anything. She apparently had a dream that I got shot at work, or something. She was petrified. And then Charlie walked in, and he had a cow. He tried to blow it off as her being jail-bait, even though I knew better. I couldn't fight him. He could have me arrested for anything, if he tried."

"I know...I just...where's Bella?"

"She's still there, I'm assuming. Although now she's on her way to school. If she got a ride, somehow." I stumbled over the words, still panicked over the entire situation.

"Maybe you should drive by, see if she needs something." Rosalie offered and I sighed.

"Or you could go with me?" I asked, not wanting to get evicted from their property again. If I were with Rosalie, they just couldn't do that.

"I have a patient upstairs. Waiting. Of course I'm not going with you. Besides, you need to figure this one out on your own. Maybe you shouldn't have been so quick to run out." She shrugged, her face almost indifferent. I couldn't argue with her because she could have been right. I simply didn't know.

"I've never actually been scared before...I've had a gun held to my head and that didn't freak me out. What if she won't take me back?" I asked. I already knew that Bella would. I was just panicked and being insecure. My mind was on the fritz.

"She will, I promise." Rosalie huffed. "Just go. You probably won't catch her now, but you can be there after school to pick her up."

"Rosie?" Emmett came in, his face confused as he took in our little meeting. "Edward, Bella was looking for you. I took her to school, by the way. You'll definitely want to be there after school so that you guys can talk."

"Oh, thank God. She doesn't hate me?" I let a gush of relieved air out of my lungs, finally relaxing a tiny bit.

"Of course not. She was pretty upset...but not with you. She was mad at Charlie. Oh, I let her borrow some of your clothes," he spoke, turning to Rosalie. "She showed up around four in the morning and I took her to school a bit ago. Poor kid."

"You think she's okay? I could pull her out for the day." Rosalie offered and Emmett shook his head.

"I offered to call in for her. She said she has missed enough, but that otherwise she wouldn't mind the break. I figured she was trying to find a distraction." He explained and I nodded, really only caring about the fact that I only had eight hours until I got to see my Bella again. Until I could apologize for being a pansy and make up with her.

"I'm going to go pick up my things from their house." I told the group and they nodded. My mom immediately pulled me into one of her gut-wrenching hugs. I smiled, happy to hug her back. "After that I'll probably just plan an evening for Bella and I. You guys can count on me picking her up and getting her home sometime tonight."

"You know we trust you." Rosalie nodded.

"Just telling you."

"Tell Bella that I said hi," Emmett spoke, grinning like a kid again.

I could tell that he was relieved to know that I hadn't run off on Bella. I didn't know just how much he believed that I would, but I didn't want to know. All I needed to know was the fact that Bella wasn't going to run out on me. I loved her way to much to consider doing something like that to her. She was my world. It was almost selfish, the way that I feared her leaving me. It almost wasn't about her pain, but rather my own. Emmett understood that, but I didn't know to what extent. All I knew about him was that he loved Bella like a daughter already, even if he was a bit immature.

I bid my goodbyes before rushing out of the hospital. I ran through the slushy parking lot and found myself inside my Volvo in no time. I didn't even bother turning on the heat or the radio as I got started and sped through the town of Forks. All I could think about was how I needed to go pick up my things, and then go home to plan an evening with my girl. I was genuinely excited and couldn't seem to get my head straight as I pulled into the Swan's long driveway.

I considered just walking in, but knew better. Charlie's car was still parked in the drive and I had no intention of pissing him off any further. I also had no intention of returning my key, unless he asked straight-up. I stuffed the key deeper into my pocket before hitting the doorbell.

When the door swung open, Charlie's disheveled form was waiting on the other side. He looked as if he had gotten about as much sleep as I had. I raised my eyebrows at him, waiting for him to address me before speaking. I knew not to pull his strings, and I knew that he was one pain-in-the-ass commander down at the station. I had never personally worked with him, but I had heard things and I also had seen him with his own daughter and granddaughter.

"What the hell do you want?" He growled, and I fought the urge to roll my eyes at how melodramatic he was being.

"I have only returned to pick up my belongings." I reassured him and he watched me for a moment before stepping away to let me in.

He surprisingly didn't say anything else to me as I turned to run up the stairs. When I got to the top, I could hear the shower running in the other room. Renee's harpy voice was singing an unfamiliar tune, giving me strong urges to find earplugs before doing anything else.

I fought those thoughts off and made my way to what had been my room. It was more for show, I remembered, as I collected my clothing. I knew that there was more, across the hall, and in Bella's room. I also knew that what was in there she could keep if she wanted. My pillow, a few shirts, and some shoes. I knew that she liked the little things like that, and I didn't even bother collecting them with my own belongings. What was mine, was hers.

After I had my duffel filled, I made the bed and dashed out of the bedroom. I wasn't anticipating another encounter with the Swans as I made my way out the front door. I tossed my bag in my trunk, letting it close with a thud before going around and getting back in my car.

When I finally got to my parent's house, I pulled into the garage and made my way up the stairs. I was startled when my father walked around the corner and greeted me. For reasons unknown, I had just assumed that he was at work with my mother. It was hard to picture them having the same job, but not being there at the same time. Especially when Carlisle had control over their hours and scheduling.

"Oh!" I gasped, bouncing back as I nearly ran into him. "Hey, dad. Why are you home?"

"One of our residents asked for yesterday off, so I switched with them."

"Did you have to?" I knew it was a stupid question as soon as it left my mouth. Carlisle was too good to do things because he had to. He did what was right. He always did what was right.

"No. I find it unfair for me to have control over everyone's hours and scheduling, but really only use that control to my own benefit. It wont' kill me to have to spend some time alone in this house. Now, why are _you_ here?" He answered, but I was sure he knew that I already knew the answer. I was just too quick to speak. At his question, I sighed and ran a hand through my jungle of hair. It had become quite the mess throughout the morning. He seemed to already have gotten an eyeful of my bag, and I knew that he only wanted the details behind why I was moving back in.

"Uh, Charlie may or may not have walked in on Bella and I kissing..." I spoke slowly, unsure as to how Carlisle would react. You never really knew when he was going to play the dad card, or the professional card. "He kicked me out immediately...I didn't even get to say goodbye to Bella. I'm going to pick her up after school though, and do something."

"Man, that's rough." He sighed, and I smiled. The dad card.

"I know...I'd say that every relationship has a little bit of drama...but really? We sure have a lot of it. A lot more than we need." I laughed.

"You can do it. Just be good and show her how you feel. I know Bella adores you." He patted my shoulder before making his way towards the staircase.

"I'll see you later." I called, already having turned to continue to my room.

When I got in, I tossed my things in the hamper before anything else.

After all of my things were cleaned an moved out of the way, I sat down to plan my evening with Bella. I knew that she hated surprises, but even when a girl hates something, doesn't mean that she doesn't deserve it. Bella deserved a night off. I quickly called one of her favorite restaurants, La Bella Italia, an made reservations. After that was settled, I moved on to picking out my clothes and packing another bag.

I was going to stay at Rosalie's. I knew that I probably should have asked Rosalie and Emmett before deciding such a thing, but I didn't care. I wasn't going to spend a night that far away from Bella. Not when I didn't know what she was thinking and feeling. I had to be there for her, even if that meant I had to stay a few houses down without permission. It almost felt like moving back into my parents was me giving up.

I wouldn't have that.

After saying goodbye to my father, I ran on back to my car an hit the road again. I dropped my things off at Rose's, and then turned to head back to the hospital. It wasn't as urgent this time, so I figured that I could wait for Rose to get out of work. Just when I pulled in, my police scanner began to bus. I flicked it on, curious about what was happening.

What I heard made my heart stop.

Someone had broken into Forks High School with a gun. They had broken in a gun, and they had gone ahead an shot two women. I didn't bother pulling into the hospital's parking lot, instead I found myself doing a U-turn an pressing down on the gas. I didn't even notice when my foot hit the floor and the car was going full-speed. The only thing on my mind was my destination and the fact that Bella was in that building.

When I pulled in, I watched as the SWAT team came out with a body bag. I wasted no time getting my badge out and rushing to the scene. I was a bit relieved to see that it was a man in the bag. He was dressed un professionally and had a bullet hole in between his eyes. He was dead and he certainly wasn't a teacher. He was the shooter.

"Sorry," the man who was pushing the gurney said, moving to zip the body bag up, over the man's face.

"Is this the shooter?" I asked him quickly and he nodded.

I turned and found myself rushing to the doors. I had no idea what I planned on doing. By the time I reached them, they were being pushed open. Two paramedics were rushing out, another gurney in between them. At first, I paid no mind to who was on it, my brain too preoccupied with finding my Bella. But I did a double-take, my heart completely stopping at the fact that it was too late. I had already found her.

"Bella!" I croaked, turning to follow them.

"Officer, we're going to have to ask you to step back!" One called as I tried to get into the ambulance with them.

"She's my girlfriend...please." I was already sobbing, surprising myself with how quickly I had broken down. "Please."

"Fine." The woman with the dark hair muttered, glancing at her partner. He agreed, running around to start the front. I hopped in and closed the door for them.

My body scooted to the front of the bus, where I was closer to Bella's face. Her eyes were shut, and her skin was noticeably paler. Slowly, my terrified eyes drifted down to find where her shirt was completely soaked in blood. It was all over her. Her arms, her pants, and there was even some in the ends of her long hair, making it look even darker. I used my shaking hands to lift on of hers, pressing the least bloody part of it too my lips. The paramedic across from me seemed to be occupied with getting her wound to stop bleeding.

"Bella..." I choked again, turning to look at her face. "Please don't leave me. I don't know if you can hear me or not, but I need you. I really need you. I'm sorry I left so quickly this morning. I didn't want Charlie to be even more mad at you...I just...God, Bells. Just don't go. Please. Please..."

"We're here." The medic up front shouted, hopping out to come help us get her out.

"Edward?" Esme's voice cried as I hopped out before Bella. I didn't get the chance to answer her as I helped the paramedics keep Bella's body level.

"Bella!" Rosalie blood-curdling scream came next, making me panic. I didn't want her to see Bella the way that she was.

"Mom, get Rose out of here." I huffed as we began running Bella into the ER doors. The paramedic from the back was calling out things about Bella's vitals and information.

"You're going to have to wait out here," a doctor who I hadn't met told me an I just nodded. I knew the risks of getting in the way. The problem for me was letting go. I couldn't loosen my grip on Bella's hand.

"Edward." My dad was behind me, surprising me once again. He had placed his hands on my shoulder, lightly squeezing them in what was probably supposed to be a comforting manner. "Come on, son. Let us help her."

"Dad...I..." I just cried, my entire body turning to jello.

"My baby!" Rosalie's shrill cries pulled me a bit further out of my stupor. I kissed Bella's cheek one last time, whispering my love, before running back over to where Esme had her arms wrapped around Rose. Rose was sobbing, her cries probably disturbing the entire hospital. I just watched as my mother practically swaddled her, rocking her back and forth quickly. Nothing seemed to subdue Rosalie's terror.

"Shh...she's a strong girl. You know this. Shh..." My mother was openly crying, but not as hysterically as Rosalie.

"I just got her back...I can't do this...I can't lose her." Rosalie choked out the words, and I felt my heart break for her as well. Bella was her baby, even if Bella was all grown up. That thought was weird to wrap my head around. It was hard to see Rose and Emmett as people old enough to worry about an eighteen-year-old girl. "Edward! Oh God, please."

The next thing I knew, Rosalie was wrapped around me. Her arms were choking my neck, but I didn't care. I gripped her fiercely, sobs wracking both of our bodies. We stood there, hugging each other, for an immeasurable amount of time. When Carlisle tapped on my shoulder, asking us to turn around and face him, I felt my blood run cold.

"Well...she's stable." He started, and I nodded, keeping an arm around Rosalie's shoulder. Her blonde head had slumped, resting against my bicep. I could practically feel the relief running through her. I knew by the look on Carlisle's face that we weren't quite out of the woods. "They're running her up to an emergency surgery right now. It doesn't appear that the bullet hit any vital organs. I believe that we can expect a full recovery, with time."

"Oh, thank you so much Carlisle." Rosalie blubbered and he nodded, smiling sadly.

"You know I look at her as a daughter just as much as you do." He told her and she nodded quickly, understanding. "She's a very brave girl. I definitely believe in her."

"You know I do too...I just...I'm scared." Rose admitted.

"Well, that is completely understandable. Just remember that she's in good hands and that if all goes well, you can expect to see her in about two or three hours."

"Will she be awake?" I asked and he shook his head.

"Odds are she will be placed into an induced coma. This way she can heal properly, without the excess stress that comes with waking up." He explained and I sighed softly. I just wanted to see her beautiful eyes again.

I wanted to hear Bella's soft voice, telling me to quit being so goofy because things were serious. I wanted her to graduate high school, and have to face the decisions of growing up and going to college. I wanted Bella to marry me. I knew that as soon as she was out of that hospital bed, I was going to begin my plans to propose to her. I wanted her to have our babies, and to be by my side through all of the craziness that was a marriage. What I didn't want was for the last time I saw her to have been the last time that I did see her. Scared, sad, and alone. She was going to smile, always, if I had a say in the matter. I didn't really want any of this.

I needed it.

I needed Bella.

After Carlisle finished explaining things into greater detail, I plopped down, into one of the hard hospital chairs. My head dropped into my hands, covering my eyes as I tried to get a hold of myself. I found it hard, as my heart was with Bella. There was nothing for me to hold onto. I could smell my mother's sweet perfume as she sat down beside me, running her small hand up and down my back like she did when I was small. Rosalie took the other seat beside me, not saying any words as well.

I didn't know what time it was when I heard Emmett's booming voice. He had never sounded so hysterical, trying to get Rosalie's attention. He pleaded with her, asking where Bella was. I finally looked up, finding him at Rose's feet, his hands on her knees as she kept her face ducked into the crook between his neck and his shoulder. His eyes finally found mine, and curiosity filled them instantly.

"Bella was shot." I spoke the words, noticing how flat my voice was. The words just felt so foreign.

"I knew it was her...as soon as I got out of Port Angeles...they had me on call there...I knew it was her." His head shook back and forth, tears beginning to dribble down his face. "I prayed..."

"I know." I breathed.

"Wh-where...where is she? She's not-" He began to ask but I stopped him, not considering the thoughts that he could have led me to.

"She's in surgery. Carlisle said that the odds are with her...I just...I'm still nervous. Petrified." I cut him off, my voice not quite sharp, but not quite dull. It sounded almost hollow. So genuine that it hurt to hear it.

"She'll be okay. It's Bella."

"What time is it?" Rosalie's voice was muffled, as she had yet to pick her head up after relaxing into Emmett.

"It's after six-thirty...why?" Emmett asked and I felt my head shoot up. It had been over three hours already. Carlisle said that it would be around two or three. I felt my heart-rate speed up at that. I wondered if something had gone wrong. I prayed that I was wrong, that I was just going crazy and that I was just over thinking everything.

"Guys." Esme's voice was hard, and I turned to see Carlisle approaching, his face emotionless.

"If you guys would like to come upstairs, to the lounge, we can discuss things more privately," Carlisle said, giving nothing away in his face or tone as he spoke to us. I glanced at Rosalie, who was already shaking her head at him. She didn't want that.

"I want to know _now_." She all but growled.

"All right." He nodded, and sucked in a deep breath.

**A/N: I think that was a good place to cut it. Reminds me of the end of the New Moon movie.**

**Marry me, Bella.**

*** sucks in breath ***

BLACKNESS.

Review for the next chapter faster! REVIEW LIKE BELLA'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!

**REVIEW LIKE EDWARD'S LIFE DEPENDS ON IT!**


	13. Chapter 13

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 13**

_Mama's Song._

**Carrie Underwood.**

"I hate this. I hate seeing her like this." Edward murmured, holding Bella's hand in his. He was rubbing it soothingly, pressing his lips to her knuckle ever so often. I had her other hand, using it as support as I looked over Bella's sleeping body. I felt the same as he did. I understood.

When Edward showed up a few mornings before, and I was pulled out of that appointment...I felt almost anxious. I knew that Edward and Bella could handle themselves when it came down to it. Edward was all that Bella had at one point. I wasn't proud of that, not one bit, but I also couldn't change that. So, when I found that they were having problems, I left them to their own devices. Even when it went against my better judgment. My instincts.

If I spent the day fretting about that gut feeling, then I didn't know what to think of the feeling that I had when I went to help out with whatever emergency had spiked the attention of the rest of the hospital. I was curious about what was going on, only to turn around and find my own daughter...bleeding out and unconscious.

It was as if my heart had stopped all together. My former anxiety passed, and my entire body was taken over with raw fear. I had treated many gunshot wounds in Chicago. We lived in one of the smaller parts of the city and I was relieved when we finally moved to a calmer town. The fast lane, the rush of Chicago just didn't hold anything that I wanted. So, coming to a smaller town, having Bella, and Emmett...I needed them and they brought me the relief that I didn't know I had longed for. But seeing Bella on that gurney brought the dreaded feelings back, and intensified them.

All I wanted to do was run in there and help. I had always felt the need to come forward and just do something. That was part of the reason that I went into medicine. I chose to be an OB/GYN simply because I loved children, new mothers, and everything that came with them. It helped me cope with my struggles over Bella, and my struggles getting pregnant. I felt disabled and useless. I couldn't even take proper care of her growing up, leaving her to the most irresponsible people I knew. And then when I finally got her back, and got my chance to make right again, I lost her all over again. I couldn't do _anything_.

I spent the first few days in Emmett's arms. Edward was always there.

"I want to know _now_." I growled at Carlisle. He was stalling. I personally knew all of the tricks. Trying to get us to sit down, take a break, get some privacy. He just didn't want to talk about what all he had just seen.

"All right." He sucked in a deep breath and I gripped Edward's side. "We just got her stabilized...the bullet thankfully missed all of her vital organs, but it did catch her left ovary." He began and I felt my eyes begin to blur with tears. "We had planned on just removing both and fixing everything up, but we couldn't see that it had also tore an artery, and that she was bleeding out quickly.

"Bella was called dead on the table twice..." his brow came together, finally showing a bit of the emotions that I knew he was trying to hide from us. My heart broke with each word. "I just...I couldn't give up. We finally got her out of defib, her heart wasn't taking well, and were able to get her stable about twenty minutes ago...they're about to transport her to a room in the ICU. The Intense Care Unit." Carlisle finished, keeping it short. I felt Edward begin to shake next to me. This basically pushed me along, causing me to begin bawling again.

"Will she be all right?" Edward choked and Carlisle nodded.

"I believe that if we keep a close enough eye on things that she will be just fine. This will take time."

"Her ovary, Carlisle," Esme spoke, cutting in. I had forgotten that she and Emmett were there. "Does this...are her chances of having kids cut in half now? How does that work?"

"Yes." I nodded at her and watched as her face dropped.

I understood that look. Bella had told me that Esme struggled with having kids, just like I was. Esme wanted lots of them, just like I did. She had her Alice and Edward, and she clearly loved them more than anything, but she was meant to have more than that. Edward had told me that she liked to play mom with Emmett, Bella, and I so much just because of that. I didn't mind one bit – I felt for her. And now my own daughter was going to go through it.

I hated it.

"We'll figure something out," Edward muttered and then looked at Carlisle. "I want to see her. That's what's important right now."

"Of course...right." Carlisle nodded, his eyes on Edward. I noticed how proud he almost seemed. Even through all the insecurity and sadness.

"She'll be okay." Edward murmured. I wasn't sure if he was talking more to me, or himself. All I knew was that he was trying to reassure us. He felt like the more he said it out loud, the truer it was.

"She has to." I whispered in agreement.

We had spent the days after in her room. I found myself fighting tooth and nail to stay by her side. Emmett tried to get me to go home. He said that I needed sleep and a shower. I didn't want to hear it. Edward seemed to be coping the same way, across the bed where his mother and father argued with him about taking care of himself.

She had been asleep for so long. It was just too long. It was so unnatural. I wanted to see her brown eyes, on her pretty face. Not her breathing tube and eyelids. I wanted her to call me Mom again and to look at Edward with all the love that her little heart could muster. I spent eighteen years wondering about her – what she looked like, who she loved, and everything in between. Then, just as I had gotten her back, I go back to wondering.

We took turns talking to her. Nobody really knew what she could and couldn't hear. I told her about my time away from her, and Edward sang songs to her. He had his dad bring the guitar that she had gotten him, and he made sure that he used it. It was so odd to me...beautiful...yet odd. Her heart rate, which we could hear through the beeping monitor behind me, seemed to speed up every time Edward said anything upsetting. Anytime he seemed remorseful, or didn't help himself. That was how I knew that he was it for her.

They were each others person, and I couldn't fight it. Because if Bella was going to have somebody, and that person couldn't be me, I was happy that it was Edward Cullen.

"You love her." I breathed, watching as he finished up a slower version the song I'm Yours by Jason Mraz. It all seemed so fitting.

"More than anything in the world." He just sighed. "I hate seeing her in the hospital. She's so...pale...and sick looking. She'll always be beautiful, always. That doesn't mean that I like to see her upset. It makes me upset." He spoke nervously, and I sighed at the way that the beeping sped up.

I watched as he put his guitar to the side, being gentle with it. And then, just as gently, he stood to press his lips to Bella's forehead. He kept her hand in his, pressing it to his chest. I watched in utter silence as he whispered sweet-nothings to her. He was reassuring her, promising that he was there and that nothing could upset him enough leave. When the beeping slowed, back to a healthy pace, he carefully sat back down.

"She loves you..." I added onto my earlier comment about him loving her. He just grinned, that smitten side of his face showing.

"I know."

"Hello children," Esme spoke, and I didn't even jump that time. She had been popping in, surprising us when we first began staying in the hospital. It slowly became less startling.

"Esme." I nodded towards her. She sat down beside Edward, pulling up a stool from the end of the bed. She wasn't dressed for work. She was wearing brown, pin-striped slacks and a form-fitting, green top. Her hair was pulled back and into a delicate pony-tail. I could see in her face that she was exhausted. She and Carlisle seemed as genuinely worried about Bella as Edward and I were.

But they were owning up to their positions as the adults in the situation.

I just didn't have it in me.

The thought made me let out an involuntary sob. Esme gasped, and they both looked at me with worry. I just shook my head, not able to tell them what I was thinking. I hadn't exactly been willing to talk about it. Esme stood and was beside me, her hands on my shoulder as she looked at me. I just kept on shaking my head, looking at my feet.

"Rose, what's wrong?" Edward asked me, his eyes full of pure worry.

"I'm the worst mother ever." I finally spat, and they both looked surprised.

"What makes you think that, honey?" Esme asked me, brushing my messy hair out of the way.

"I just...I left her and then I come back, and I had no idea...but I messed her up. I ruined things for her that she should have had. And then I come back and all of this happens. I can't even function right! You and Carlisle...you're still helping, and you're working, and taking care of us. I just don't know how...and I can't have my own kid. Am I not meant to screw up another person? I really am trying my best!" I cried, and the beeping went ballistic.

"No!" I jumped forward, gripping Bella's hand. "You're not screwed up, baby, it's me. I'm just being selfish." I tried to explain, but the beeping kept going.

"I think she's trying to tell you that you are a good mother. You've managed to be a better mother to her in these last few months than Renee ever had been." Esme explained to me and I just shook my head. "No, Rosalie, it's true. You're a wonderful mother to Bella."

"She's right." Edward nodded in agreement.

"Then how come Carlisle and Esme can take care of everyone like this?"

"You know that we love her like a daughter as well." Esme sighed, and squeezed my shoulders. "But that doesn't change the fact that we know that you two need help right now. I can see that I won't be doing Bella any good by overcrowding her in this room. The fact that you have sat her for the last week, thinking of nothing but her proves that you are the perfect mother. Unlike that Renee, who can't even drop by to see if the girl's alive. I've known her for all of five months and I love her enough to check up everyday. And look at you...you won't leave! I know that my part is to make sure that you guys are comfortable, and that she's all right. Your part is to be mom and be with her. Okay?"

"Are you sure?" I asked her, my voice thick with tears.

"Of course I am. Bella adores you. Don't ever doubt that." She hugged me, and I leaned into her hold. Bella wasn't the only one missing a mother.

The beeping finally went back to where it was supposed to be. I sighed, shaking my head for the umpteenth time.

"Thank you...you really helped."

"Absolutely. I was just telling you the truth." She told me, walking back over to sit back down after hugging me. Edward nodded in agreement.

"Uh, guys," Carlisle spoke, peeking his head into the room. "Renee and Charlie Swan want to see Bella."

"What?" I shot up, crossing my arms. "Why just now?"

"I wouldn't really know..." He sighed.

"Fine. Just tell them to watch their place."

"Of course." Carlisle disappeared, and then reappeared with the two people who had landed us into this mess.

"Rosalie, Edward, Esme..." Renee stepped in, nodding awkwardly towards us. Her greeting was almost hostile. I could tell that she did not want to be there. So, I sat back, and held Bella's hand in mine.

"Why are you here?" I asked them, not wasting any time.

"Shouldn't we at least be able to see our...granddaughter?" Renee grimaced at the last word, her eyes trained on Bella. She looked perplexed.

"Not when you can't call her your granddaughter without making a face." I rolled my eyes.

"Plus, you guys got her into this position...it's all your fault." Edward practically growled at them, surprising me. I hadn't expected him to be so forward about things. Although I guess they weren't his boss anymore, which meant that he wasn't watching his every step around them any longer. He was free to stand up for his girl with them.

"Now, that's hardly true!" Charlie sighed, turning to look at us.

"It is though!" I shot back.

"James was just a nut case!" He rolled his eyes. "It's not my fault that his wife held a gun towards a police officer. She got shot."

"Gee, why don't you try and sound a bit more sympathetic?" I spoke sarcastically and watched as Esme nervously twitched in her seat. She didn't seem very thrilled by the company of Charlie and Renee. I understood well.

"Why are you here? Really?"

"It felt wrong to not stop by, I guess." Charlie frowned. "Everyone at the police station were pestering me about it."

"No." I was sarcastic again, not able to help myself. "Why would they be? You were only responsible for the last eighteen years of Bella's life. Why should you worry about her?"

"Right...well...we dropped by." Charlie muttered. "We're moving to Denmark."

"What?" I hopped up, dropping Bella's limp hand. "You're moving? What the hell?"

"We figured that Bella could move in with you, or something, and that we could move on and have that life that we always pictured for ourselves." He explained and I felt my blood run cold. What would Bella think? They were abandoning her! I just shook my head at him, biting my lip in deep thought.

"You don't care about her?"

"Well..." Renee began to answer my rhetorical question and I just couldn't take it. I didn't want to hear it.

"Stop. Just leave. Don't come back. Leave Bella's things in her room, I'll...someone will get them. Just don't say anything else. I never want to see you guys again. I just want you to know that between this and your prior choices...you may as well have just cut all of your ties." I held a hand up, and they nodded slowly. They didn't even seem to hold any remorse. I tried to ignore that as I sat back down. They just stood there until I yelled at them. "Just go!"

"You did good." Esme smiled softly at me, Carlisle nodding behind her. "You did the right thing."

"I hope so." I nodded at them.

"I know so." Edward added.

The sound of Bella screeching over her breathing tubes pulled Edward and I out of our calm silence. I turned and found her struggling to get the breathing tube out of her throat. Edward moved so that she could see him and restrained her arms. I began explaining to her that they kept her on the breathing tube while she was in an induced coma so that her body would remember to breathe. She began to calm a bit, not fighting us anymore, but her heartbeat didn't slow very much.

"I know this is scary, love, but you're okay. It will all be okay."

"We're here, Bella." I added and her eyes flickered between the two of us, her heart rate slowly returning to normal. "Don't worry. You're better now."

"We have to remove your tube, to see if you're ready to breathe." Carlisle approached her, his voice soft. I watched as he instructed her on how to cough. She gripped my hand and I knew that she was probably a bit more scared than she was letting us see.

"Just remember to squeeze my hand three times if you can't breathe, baby. We'll reattach it." I reassured her, reminding her on how to tell us if she were distressed or not. She nodded slowly, and then her eyes found Edward, who had taken her other hand and sat beside her. I just watched her carefully as Carlisle had her begin coughing.

She only squeezed my hand while we helped her, and I was happy that she was okay. She let out a staggered sigh as she was finally breathing again. I smiled with relief, watching as Edward kissed her gently on the lips. She smiled up at him before breathing heavily again. Carlisle and Esme just smiled approvingly. I watched in silence as Esme went to retrieve some water for Bella. They all seemed so much more relaxed. Just as I felt.

"It hurts," Bella whimpered and Edward just rubbed her arm.

"What does, baby?" He asked her, his eyes full of concern.

"My side...what happened?" She squeaked, looking over at me and then Carlisle.

"You were shot in the hip, Bella...you lost a lot of blood but I don't know that you're ready to take on the stress of this injury yet. Maybe you should take some pain medication and relax for a while. Afterward we can discuss the extents of your injury." He looked seriously worried and I understood. If she knew too much, she would stress out and freak. Nobody wanted that. It would stall her healing process.

"I want to know...please...otherwise I'll think it's worse than it is and stress more!" She cried.

"Bella, you lost a great amount of blood. We had you on transfusions for a while. The bullet pierced and ruptured your left ovary and we lost you on the table, twice. You are fine now, though, and you don't need to stress. We have it all under control." He sighed, rushing through all of it.

"My ovary? No babies?"

"Not necessarily..." I rubbed her leg. Her eyes flitted to me, looking a bit calmer. "Just half the chance. Even then you're probably better off than I am. You two have so many options. It's okay. You also have plenty of time to worry about it. Time that isn't right now."

"Okay..." She looked worriedly at Edward before Carlisle again. "So...I'm fine? I won't go to sleep and die?"

"Absolutely not. You're going to be facing a lot...but I mean, I guess it won't be too much for you. After all, you just got over a broken femur. You know rehabilitation well." Carlisle half-joked, seeming a bit nervous about it. I just nodded, trying to tell him that it was okay. He was right.

"Thank you." Bella nodded. "All of you. How long was I out?"

"About ten days." I murmured.

"Oh...well...thank you. For hanging around."

"Thank you for staying around." I laughed and so did everyone else.

"I love you guys." She yawned just as a nurse came in and began to replace her bag full of pain medication, connected to her IV.

"We love you too, beautiful girl. I will see your beautiful brown eyes when you wake up. Just rest and get better." Edward began humming again and Bella smiled softly. Slowly, her eyes began to flutter and shut.

I looked around at everyone as they watched her lovingly. She was going to be just fine.

**A/N: I can't believe some of you thought I would kill her! ;)**

**I got some of the best reviews ever on that chapter! I just had to thank those of you who had accounts. And for those of you who were under guest, I just want you to know that I love you and that you made my day!**

**Review again and I'll spend my time before my nephew's birthday tomorrow working on the next chapter! And it'll be up sooner!**

**THANK YOU.**


	14. Chapter 14

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 14**

_The Call._

**Secondhand Serenade.**

"And here's your wheel-chair, madam!" Edward grinned widely as he pulled a wheel-chair towards my bed, stopping it towards the end of it.

"I'm a bit tired of them by now. Can't I just walk out?" I asked him, eyeing the stupid chair. I had never liked the amount of unnecessary attention that the stupid things brought. Edward liked to tease me with them.

"Hospital protocol!" Esme grinned deviously, walking over to help me sit up straighter.

"You totally made that up." I giggled, and she shrugged, her green eyes shooting up the ceiling for a short moment. I just shook my head, unable to stop myself from smiling. What could I say? They were being so nice to me.

"I know, honey. Just let him do this for you." She patted my cheek sympathetically and I just rolled my eyes.

"Okay!" Rosalie clapped her hands together, walking in quickly. "I'm really sorry that I can't come home with you...I took so much work off while you were out, I'll be making up for it until your wedding!"

"You never know, it may not be that far off." Edward winked at me and I felt my face heat up instantaneously. Butterflies seemed to take over my insides then, making me blush even harder.

"Right..." Rosalie just chuckled almost awkwardly before turning back to me. "You'll be okay? It's not that I don't trust Edward and Esme, I just get anxious sometimes, I-"

"I'll be fine." I nodded and Emmett laughed loudly.

"What about me, baby?" He looked at her. "I'll be there too you know."

"Yes, but only for half an hour." She shrugged, and then turned back so that she was facing me. "And you! Be good. Don't horse around. Relax a while. Don't forget to study for your finals too. You missed a hell of a lot of school."

"I know, I know." I nodded, dreading the amount of homework that I was doomed to face when I got home. Home.

Where was my home?

I had yet to tell anyone, but I could hear bits and pieces of their conversation while I was unconscious. One conversation that I did remember was the one between Charlie, Renee, and Rosalie. I heard them basically kick me out, and I heard Rosalie agree wholeheartedly. The weird part to me wasn't that. The situation was only weird because nobody had dared to bring it up with me. They didn't ask about it or bother to inform me of it.

Where was I going? They said that I was going home, but where was home for me? Had they moved my things into Rose's? Edward's? Had they even begun moving my things yet, or was I going home to begin packing? It wasn't that I minded leaving. I was excited, for the most part. I just wanted to know. I didn't like the feeling of being unsure. It almost left me feeling homeless. Unstable.

I cooperated, too deep in thought to argue, as Edward helped lift me into the wheel-chair. Esme moved to put my sheets in the hamper before hugging Rosalie goodbye. I thanked her, and did the same before we were out the door and making our way out of the hospital.

"What are you thinking about?" Emmett's loud voice pulled me out of my reverie as we got to his big, green Jeep.

"I'm sorry?" I looked at him, my brow coming together in confusion.

"I asked what you were thinking about...you seemed so out of it for a while." He laughed, helping me to my feet. Edward came around to open the door for me, letting me climb into the seat. He kept his hands on my hips, being extra protective.

I knew that I was going to have to get used to it. Edward was a nervous wreck with me. Between the school shooting, my drowning, and getting hit by that car so many months ago, Edward was going out of his mind with worry. He was so sure that I was a danger-magnet and he did everything he could to stand between the danger and me. It was cute at first, but it was increasingly becoming a bit much for me.

I still wasn't used to the excessive amounts of attention that he had for me.

I sighed, buckling my belt and getting comfortable as Emmett went around and got in.

"Where are we going?" I asked softly, waiting for Edward to get out of earshot. He was talking to his mom, packing the wheel-chair into the back.

"What do you mean?"

"Where exactly is home, I mean?" I asked again, looking around. My eyes nervously finding Edward and then Emmett.

"Well...um...I think this is something that you and your mother should discuss."

"But I can't. She'll be asleep, or at work for a while." I rolled my eyes, annoyed at how evasive he was being. "Come on, Em. I heard everything while I was asleep. I just need to know."

"Fine! But don't you think you should wait for..." His eyes found Edward, watching him as he spoke to his mother. They slowly drifted back to me, looking nervous. "Shouldn't Edward be here for this?"

"He's too worried. Spill the beans."

"Well, we haven't decided. Rosalie and Edward are actually kind of...fighting for _custody_ over you. I mean, the courts are signing you back to her legally...but you're eighteen. Edward kind of wants you to live with him, but Rosalie wants to take this up as her chance to spend time with you. As of now, home is Charlie and Renee's. It's up to you though. You'll save us a lot of time and arguing if you just pick one and go there. I can understand why you wouldn't want to hang around Charlie and Renee's house. So whatever you choose doesn't even have to be permanent!" He spoke quickly, almost tripping over his own words.

"_Oh_." I felt my eyes widen. I had to pick one of them? "I don't want to pick!"

"Well, either that or we wait for this decade to end, and for one of them to give in."

"That's not fair!" I hissed just as Edward got into the seat behind me.

"What's not fair?" He asked and I pursed my lips.

"She thinks it's unfair that Esme has to sit in the back, since she's older and all that." Emmett lied quickly, surprising me. I looked at him, studying his face quickly. He was so serious looking then. He could have fooled me, if I hadn't been there for the actual conversation.

"Oh, I'm fine." Esme shushed me, climbing into her own seat and pulling her door closed with a thud. "Really, Bella."

"Oh...if you're sure..." I spoke slowly, not pulling my end of the lie. I sighed, turning around to look out the window.

"What?" Edward's voice was perplexed and Emmett chuckled. I had no idea that he was such a fluid liar!

"I think she's still irritated with all of that wheel-chair nonsense." Em rolled his eyes, backing up and out of his parking spot. "She'll be fine."

"I _am_ fine." I tossed in my two cents, hoping to sound legitimate.

"Whatever, child." Emmett laughed, and I couldn't help but smile to myself. I knew that he was laughing at my poor attempts to lie. It was heart-warming really.

I understood my mom's love for him. Emmett really knew how to win a person over. He was just so good-hearted. He was incredibly confident, but not conceited in anyway. Everything he did, he considered those around him. His attempts to please everyone was something that I found beautiful. I didn't know very many men that felt secure enough to do everything that Rosalie expected of him. And that woman...she had high expectations.

The problem was that I had a hard time considering him a dad. He was just too boyish sometimes. He was more like that funny stepdad. I could have seen him as an older brother to me. Someone to protect me, but make me smile too. I had Edward to do those things, but it wasn't the same as the way that Emmett did it. They were just two totally different things.

When we pulled up outside of the house, I shifted awkwardly in my seat. My incision still hurt a bit, but it was bearable. I had had much worse.

Edward went around to help me out, leaving the wheel-chair behind that time. I smiled gratefully at him as he let me wrap myself around him. My arms gripped his neck in a vice. I was happy that he was so strong, otherwise I would have strangled him by then. He just smiled anyway, his green eyes bright as he helped me around the car and up the walkway.

It was terrifying to think about how close to losing him I had been. All because of some random drama with Charlie. I had died on the table two times. I had been dead. If it weren't for Carlisle's passion and compassion, I would have been done for. I would have never woken up, seen Edward's face, and talked to my family. I was scared of that. I had been so close to losing everything that I had worked so hard for.

"Can I cook tonight?" I asked Edward, eyeing the kitchen as we limped past it.

"No. You're resting." Edward laughed, his eyes shining as he placed me on the couch. I crossed my arms, frowning.

"That is all that I ever do! Rest!" I scoffed, leaning back. "Please, Edward? Pretty please with a cherry on top?"

"I just don't feel comfortable with you being on your feet so soon." He shook his head warily.

"I do. I miss my feet." I pouted and he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Fine. But we'll study while you do it, so you have to sit down sometimes." He finally agreed, plopping down next to me on the seat. I just wrapped my arms around his waist, snuggling myself as close to him as possible.

"So..." Emmett began talking, his face showing how awkward he felt as he watched us. "You two will be cool while I run and take a shower. I will drop in before I head off to work, but until then." He bowed his head once before turning to walk out the door again. As soon as he was out of sight, I turned so that I could press my lips to Edward's collar bone.

"I don't think we've had any alone time...since before Rose came home." I shook my head, smiling into the crook between his neck and shoulder.

"I know. I've missed just being us." He nodded.

"Edward...we do need to talk." I sighed, thinking of the many things that he had decided to keep from me. I understood why. I just didn't appreciate it.

"What about?" He sat up a bit straighter, wrapping his arms securely around me. I was intoxicated by his scent, and by his touch. His hands idly ran up and down my back, underneath my t-shirt.

"Seriously." I breathed, pulling back a tiny bit. He was still holding me, but his hands had stilled.

"What's wrong?" He cleared his throat, catching onto the seriousness of the moment.

"Edward, I heard everything. Where am I going to live? How in the world am I supposed to choose between you and Rosalie? You both mean so much to me, for so many different reasons. This entire situation isn't fair to anyone, and I don't appreciate you keeping it from me." I ranted, pulling out of his arms. I kept my hands on his forearms, gripping him as if he were going to run away from me.

"Bella...you should have told me." He sighed.

"I was busy making decisions..." I spoke slowly.

"So...you have decided?" He asked me, his brow coming together. I smiled softly, moving my thumb up to smooth the crease that had formed there. His face relaxed slowly, and I copped his jaw with my hand.

"Yes. I decided that right now...right now I'm going to move in with Rosalie." I told him and his eyebrows raised, for just a second, before dropping again. I could practically see the hurt in his eyes. Slowly, his lips parted as he was ready to speak, but I stopped him. "No, listen. I want to live with Rosalie until I graduate. After I finish school, and she can have the experiences that she wants with living in the same house...you and I can move in together."

"What about college, Bells?" He asked me, and I shook my head.

"We'll figure it out when we get there. I'm not leaving Washington. Maybe you and I could find a place somewhere near campus? I got into U-dub..." My voice trailed off. I hadn't meant to share that with him just yet. I wanted it to be a surprise.

"You got in? Bella! That's fantastic! How long have you known?" His face lit up, his smile growing into a full, shit-eating grin.

"A few weeks...I just...I wanted that to be a surprise. I wanted to talk about it first. I won't leave you, Edward."

"That's fine. We can move to Seattle, Bella. I'll find us a house, or an apartment. Whichever you want. This is so great, Bella!" He was practically jumping out of his seat as he said this.

I laughed, unable to resist him anymore. My arms immediately snaked around his neck, holding him as close to me as possible. I had unintentionally knocked him back, laying across him as I moved to press my lips to his. He was so beautiful. And sweet. He was perfect in every way and I needed him to know that I was so happy to have him there, with me.

"Whoa, whoa, whoa, pretty girl," he spoke into my lips after a few moments of making out. I sighed, moving to lean on my elbows. "We need to eat and study first. Rose and Em will be out all night...we'll have more of this time later."

"Why can't you be like a normal guy and just...you know...not think with your brain?" I asked him, huffing as he helped me get my body off of his.

"Because, I was raised with morals." He winked. "How could you expect any less of Carlisle and Esme?"

"Oh, shut it." I sighed, fanning my face in hopes to cool down a bit. "Can we hurry up then? Food just doesn't sound all that important right now."

"Come on, you haven't eaten real food in so long. You're forgetting how great it is." He stood, holding his hand out for me.

"Are you trying to fatten me up, Mr. Cullen?"

"Well, you are awful skinny." He winked, keeping my hand in his as we walked towards the kitchen. "No, you're beautiful no matter. I just want to get something into your stomach before we start with the hardcore tutoring."

"Right," I said, rolling my eyes.

I watched from the sink as Edward stacked my text books onto the island in the middle of the kitchen. I felt a sigh let out as I realized that we hadn't even talked about everything that I wanted to. I wanted to discuss a lot more than our living arrangements. I wanted to discuss those in more detail. There was more too.

I had heard Rosalie crying, once when Edward wasn't in the room. She was freaking out because she had failed another pregnancy test. And somehow that led to her telling me that I had almost lost that ability as well. I wasn't really sure what I thought of that. Children weren't exactly on my radar. I didn't now what was, all I knew was that I would give anything to Edward.

But at that point, it hit me that even though I was willing...I may not have been able to. That scared me. He had talked about us having babies before. I knew he meant in the future, but that didn't change the fact that he wanted that. My chances were decreasing everyday. I was terrified of reminding him.

"Something wrong, babe?" He was smiling again, and had turned to face me.

"Sorry...just zoned out."

"Anything on your mind?" He asked and I shook my head. I decided to wait until we ate to do the heavy. He was so happy about my acceptance. I wasn't ready to taint his sweet mood.

"Just deciding what to make." I muttered, opening the cabinets.

"Doesn't matter to me. I love everything you cook." He reassured me and I glowered playfully in his direction.

"_You_ love anything anyone cooks. It's a wonder that you aren't as big as Emmett." I rolled my eyes at the thought.

"Emmett is muscle. I'm not as...buff. I think the body-builder look wouldn't flatter me anyway."

"You're right. You're beautiful just the way you are." I copied his words from earlier and he laughed.

"Thanks, I'm happy to know how beautiful I am." His green eyes rolled up the ceiling before he went back to my book. "Okay, I'm going to read over this. You can cook or whatever until I have it down."

"Sounds good." I agreed, getting started with the mushroom ravioli that I had decided on.

After a while, I sighed, looking at Edward. He was sucked into my calculus homework, his face perplexed. Slowly, I walked over and looked to see if I recognized anything on the page in front of him. My brow came together when I did. There wasn't a single familiar thing on there.

"What in the world..." I began to ask but he shushed me. I giggled. "Seriously. We really are in for quite the tutoring session. Look at all of that! I don't know anything!"

"Bella, could you please stop talking? I can't think over your voice." He huffed and I felt my smile disappear.

"Sorry." I squeaked, turning to walk away. I found myself at the opposite end of the kitchen. My face, and the rest of my body, was growing hot with a fresh blush. I hadn't meant to upset him, or annoy him. I was just trying to make conversation. I should have known better. It was obvious that he was busy. I was supposed to be grateful of how he was helping me, not a pain in the butt.

"Bella...wha-are you crying?" He gasped, rushing over, practically knocking the textbook off of the table.

"I..." I was about to argue, but as soon as I moved my lips, a tear hit the counter below me. This triggered even more, making me shake my head. "I didn't...I ca-"

"Spit it out, come on, Bella...did I hurt your feelings?" He asked me and I just looked away, unable to do anything. I had locked up, and the words weren't natural like they had been. "Bella...oh, my beautiful girl. Sometimes I forget how...much of a sweetheart you are. I did not mean it that way. I was just getting stressed with the work in front of me and I shot my mouth off. I definitely had no reason to yell at you, beautiful." My stomach flopped and I slowly leaned into him, his arms encasing me gently. "Don't cry."

"I'm...I'm sorry." I just cried, ruining his blue polo with my tears.

"You have nothing to apologize for." He hushed me. "I should be the one apologizing!"

"I just...I go from so happy one minute to freaking out the next. You know I don't mean it...I'm just...hormonal or something." I sniffled. "I'm stressed out and my body chose to take it the wrong way."

"What are you stressed out about? You're healed. All that's left is that scar, but in time, that won't even be there."

"Edward, I know...I just...look at how behind I am!" I cried, walking over to pick up my forgotten textbook. "I don't know anything and I'm supposed to be taking finals and graduating. I...I just...I feel like there's so much that I'm supposed to live up to right now!" I began sobbing, my temper tantrum taking over. "Edward, I may not be able to give you kids someday. What if I don't graduate on top of that? I'm nothing special outside of that. I'm not even special when it comes to these things. I mean...how am I supposed to hang onto someone like you when I am me?"

"How do you even think that way?" He cried, gently gripping my upper arms. His green eyes pierced mine, making me freeze in my place. "Isabella Marie Swan, I have never been more disappointed in you. How can you think that you have to hang onto me at all? It's me that's been holding you in a vice grip these days! Do you even realize how close I came to losing you? What I would have done? I can't go on in a world where you don't exist, Bella! I couldn't go on without you. I need you as much as you need me.

"And as for these standards...erase them. I love you. I love you for who you are, not what you do. You're so smart, and you're so beautiful...you underestimate every damn thing that you do. Yet, when you turn around and set your mind to something," he spoke, holding up his hand to snap once. "You accomplish your goal completely!"

"Edward, I-" I tried to interrupt him but he shushed me again.

"No! I refuse to listen to it! You mean the world to me. You are what is important. Not school, work, or _babies_. We'll always have options when it comes to that. I just need you to know that it's not the baby that I'm after...it's the woman that will raise the baby with me. We can adopt, or figure something else out. You certainly do not need to worry about any of that! These are things that we need to figure out together, Bella. Don't let it ball up inside of you!"

"Then why didn't you tell me?" I cried back. "You've been under the impression that I didn't even know that my own freaking ovary was missing!" I backed up a bit. "How long were you going to wait to bring it up? Until we wanted to have kids?"

"Bella, no. Of course not. Rose and I wanted to sit down and talk to you about it...we wanted to talk about it together."

"I just don't know right now." I sniffled, and he shook his head.

"I am so incredibly sorry for shouting at you, Bella, but you need to remember these things. Sometimes we're going to stress. Sometimes we'll disagree. But no matter what...no matter what the situation is, I cannot live without you and you are the most important thing in my life." He breathed and I nodded, holding my arms out. He just nodded back, quickly wrapping himself around me. "Let's just order some takeout and then relax for tonight. Calc can wait."

"I love you." I cried, squeezing him again. "I love you so much. I know that I'm probably the neediest girl ever...but I need you to know that I'm also the most grateful."

"Everyone has a past, Bella. Nobody can change it. All I can do is help you become the girl that you're meant to be. My happy, beautiful Belle. Okay?" He placed his hands on my cheek, his eyes showing the words that he didn't have to say.

"Now. Let's go relax. Go put something comfortable on and then we'll just be us." He pressed his lips to my hair before going over to shut the stove off and pick things up.

"Thank you, Edward." I smiled at him before turning and running from the room.

I was pretty much embarrassed of my little episode. I felt like such a freak for turning upside down the way that I had. I wasn't used to being so vulnerable. I just couldn't help it. The waiting and the silence was killing me. And then Edward asking me to be quiet just struck the wrong nerve, setting me off. Of course, Edward always knew what to say to me. He always did the right things.

It didn't take long for me to find a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt to slip on. The pants were black and white, plaid, and the top was just a blue, FHS t-shirt. It was comfortable and nicely worn, so I was happy to wear it. I quickly ran a brush through my hair and then went to brush my teeth and finish cleaning up.

While I changed, I couldn't help but feel a bit embarrassed of the scar on my side. It went across my hip and ended just above my pubic bone. It was big and hideous looking. I hated that I was probably going to live the majority of my life with the stupid thing. I carefully covered it back up, making sure that my clothing was secure so that Edward didn't have to look at it.

After I was ready, I ran downstairs and found Edward and Emmett talking. They seemed to be discussing something work-related. I ignored them, quickly going into the kitchen to find McDonald's on the island, alongside a giant bowl of popcorn. Edward had probably had Emmett pick it all up for us.

"Edward, what all is yours?" I called out and they both came in, smiles on their faces.

"See, you look much more relaxed." Edward walked over and began emptying out the paper bags of food. "I just figured that we could share a mix of everything. I didn't know what you were in the mood for, but I did know that I'm not picky."

"Sounds great." I smiled, giving him a quick peck on the chin.

"So, I'll see you two love-birds around," Emmett said, suddenly seeming awkward again. "I'm going to go home so that Rose and I can try and get pregnant again."

"Okay, TMI, Emmett." I groaned, rolling my eyes at his over-sharing.

"Sorry. See ya' later kiddo. Don't do anything I wouldn't do!" The door closed with a slam behind him, and I was sure that he intended for that to be intimidating. I just smiled and shook my head.

"Don't do anything he wouldn't do? That doesn't leave much for us to avoid, huh?" Edward wiggled his eyebrows and I giggled.

"No kidding." I bumped my hip with his after grabbing the popcorn, and then turned to go into the living room.

"So, what should we watch tonight?" Edward asked, placing the food on the coffee table in front of us. He had turned it into a fast-food platter. It had all of the different foods on the side, set up like finger foods. Then he had chopped up the cheeseburgers, and stuck toothpicks through those. Finally, the middle held the condiments. I smiled, grabbing a chicken nugget.

"I think you deserve to pick tonight." I told him. "You've been so great. Just take a break and enjoy it."

"Are you sure?"

"Absolutely." I smiled.

"If you say so!" He opened up Pay Per View, a channel full of movies.

We were interrupted from our comfortable silence by my phone buzzing.

"Ugh, what the heck?" I muttered, leaning forward to pick it up.

_MOM_ it read and I answered it immediately, knowing that Rose wouldn't call unless it were vital. She knew that it was date night.

"Is everything okay?" I asked upon answering.

"Bella? Can I come over?" She sounded like she was crying, and I immediately sat up.

"What? Yes, of course. What's going on?" I asked, panicking.

"I just...can we talk when I get there?"

"Absolutely. Um, yeah. I'll talk to you then? You promise you're okay to get here?" I stood, smoothing out my shirt.

"Yes! Just wait for me."

"Bye."

"Love you!" She called but hanged up quickly. I shook my head, sitting down to let it rest in my palms.

"What's going on?" Edward rubbed my back soothingly.

"It's Rose...she's on her way." I groaned and shook my head.

**A/N: They just can't catch a break around here, can they?**

**I got some amazing reviews! If you want me to drag out the falling action/resolution of this story you'll review!**

**And, if you really like me, you'll check out my new story, Unwritten! I'm hoping to update it tomorrow!**

**LOVE YOU ALL!**


	15. Chapter 15

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 15**

_Crack the Shutters._

**Snow Patrol.**

"Rosalie! What the heck is going on?" I practically cried at her, whipping the front door open.

"I...he...oh, God, Bells I'm pregnant!" She squealed, shocking me to no end. I stepped back as she hopped into the house. "I can't believe it! I just...I need to take another test, but I couldn't do it alone. I need you."

"Of course." I smiled awkwardly as she walked past Edward. He looked flustered, his cheeks freshly pink and his eyes darting around. I knew that he definitely hadn't expected her to come barging in. "Aren't you supposed to be with Emmett?"

"I left before he got home..." she blushed, looking at her feet.

"Well, let's take the test then." Edward shrugged, shoving a chicken nugget in his mouth.

"You guys were about to have date night." She spoke sadly looking over at our McDonald's buffet. "Oh, I'm so sorry. I should have asked if you were busy."

"Nonsense." I picked up one of my cheeseburgers and bit into it. "You can help yourself. "

"If I am pregnant, I'd rather not kill the baby with all of that grease." She eyed my meal of choice warily and I just shrugged. She awkwardly looked around before sighing. "I'm going to go take it. Just wait out here."

As soon as she was out of earshot, Edward walked over and wrapped his arms around me. I leaned over a bit, setting my food on the table, before standing at my full height. I smiled softly at him, moving to stand on my toes so that I could kiss him. He met me in the middle, kissing me back greedily. It sucked that we weren't going to have our date night, but I wasn't going to complain.

I smiled into the kiss as he wrapped his arms around my waist, gently swaying us back and forth as if we were dancing. He pulled back and just stared at me, his eyes serious. I loved it when he was in a good mood and I was suddenly a bit more upset about us not having alone time.

"I love you." He whispered and then moved to give my face light kisses. My cheek. My jaw. The corner of my lips. My closed eyelids. My temple. He whispered in between each of them, "I. Love. You."

"I love you too." I giggled.

"I love you _more_." He shrugged, pulling me closer to him.

"Not possible." I rolled my eyes.

"Is this really needed? In front of me?" I bounced off of Edward at the sound of Rose's voice. She was grimacing at us as she walked back into the room.

"As happy as we are to see you, Rose...you did interrupt our date night." Edward told her pointedly and she rolled her eyes.

"Keep your pants on, boy."

"Yeah right." Edward laughed, finally walking back over to me.

"Why didn't you tell Em that you're here? That you got a positive?" I asked as I heard a loud vehicle drive by. It was probably Emmett's Jeep.

"I just...I definitely needed the support...I just didn't want to get his hopes up. Emmett means everything to me, and he wants this as much as I do. I know that if that test in there is negative that I'll be crushed...I couldn't put him through that. Not when I know that I don't need to." She attempted to explain, but I just shook my head at her.

"Yeah, but don't you think he'd want to know?" Edward spoke my thoughts for me.

"Well..." She sighed.

"Seriously," I spoke, interrupting her. "Emmett will notice if something's wrong. He'd do anything for you. It's only fair that you're open about things."

"I just don't know what to say." She huffed, her voice shaking with fresh tears.

"Well, it's a bit late to decide now." Edward's green eyes glanced at the clock on the wall. "In a few minutes we'll know and that will be that."

"Rose, a false positive is really unlikely." I told her, nodding in agreement with Edward. "I mean, if your HCG levels are up, then they're up. If they're up, you're pregnant. The test wouldn't mistake that."

"Please, just let me have my reassurance." She pleaded and I just nodded. I couldn't tell her no. Not when she was so scared and vulnerable. She was honestly doing her best to help Emmett and herself.

"How much reassurance did you need with me?" I asked, purely curious. "How did you know that you were pregnant with me?"

"Oh, God. Those were the worst times of my life...not because of you...just the situation. I was only fifteen when I got involved with Royce...your father. He was eighteen and...manipulative. He really knew how to sweet talk a girl. I should have known better. I would never change things...really...it's just hard sometimes."

"Fifteen." I breathed, glancing at Edward. "I can't imagine having a three-year-old right now."

"I know. It was horrific." She nodded, agreeing with me. "You were a good baby, though. You didn't cry much. You also didn't talk much. Sometimes I miss those days. You were so small. I'd go in and read to you, watching you fall asleep. I just liked having that time to be your mommy, even when I knew that I was going to have to go back to what Charlie and Renee wanted."

"I wish I remembered. I have a photographic memory now, but I guess I just didn't have it then." I muttered and she shrugged, moving us all to sit on the couch. I leaned into Edward, but held her hand.

"Yeah, it was nice. I like the way that you are now too. All grown up, and beautiful. I'm happy you don't look like Royce. When I first took my test, to see if I was pregnant, he...he hit me. More than once. I was terrified. I went home with bruises, and I had to tell my insane parents that I was going to be changing their life-plan.

"They were pissed. Renee slapped me in the face. I really hated them at that time. I threatened to find a way to move out, but they finally decided to just pull me from school. They couldn't force me to abort you. I wouldn't do it." She squeezed my hand to put emphasis on her point. "Royce was killed about three weeks after I found out. He had been out drinking and driving. Flipped a car full of his friends and they all burned alive. I wouldn't wish that on my worst enemy, Bella. Though I can't say that I regret him being gone."

"He wasn't meant to be my father."

"No, he wasn't." She shook her head. "That's another thing that I love about Em. He's so eager to have kids and a family."

"That's good." I agreed instantly.

"And he's eager to know you as well," she spoke softly, nudging my side. I turned to grin at her.

"I'm happy you have him. You know that, right? I wish I had known you during all of those years...but without the separation...you wouldn't have gotten your time with Em. I wouldn't have met Edward."

"True that." Edward breathed, leaning in to kiss my temple softly. "I can't imagine my life without her."

"Yes...I still feel stupid for letting them talk me into that." Rose shook her head. "The adoption, I mean. They spent the last month of my pregnancy suddenly acting excited to have you. I thought that maybe they had learned to see you as a gift, or something. Instead, they threw out the fact that they wanted to adopt you when you were born.

"They hurt my feelings at first. They told me things about how I was in no shape to take care of a child. About how I would never succeed if I didn't let them take you. They told me that you would be a screw up if they didn't raise you right. I ended up just crying and holding you straight through the first night. I finally agreed to give you up about the day before we left the hospital." Her voice was shaky.

"And looky here," I spoke sarcastically. "They raised me and I ended up way more screwed up than you ever could have made me."

"Don't say that. You are far from a screw up. You have good grades, you didn't end up pregnant as a teenager...you've met someone who you love and who treats you well...Bella, you're brilliant. You are far from a screw up." She patted my arm and I rolled my eyes.

"Says the captain of the volley-ball team, president of student council, and prom queen." My voice dripped with sarcasm as I eyed her.

"I was an adult when all of that happened. I had no right to take those experiences from other girls, Bella. That goes to prove just how much more immature I was than you are today. Don't doubt that." She leaned into me, and I giggled.

"When does the test finish?"

"Shit!" She hopped up, and then covered her mouth as if I hadn't heard a swear word before. "Sorry...it was up five minutes ago. Let's go!"

I just shrugged at Edward, slowly peeling my body off of the couch. Once I was up, and stable, I helped him stand. We slowly walked to the bathroom, which Rosalie had already fired through. It was silent, which had me a bit worried as I neared the doorway. Edward didn't let go of my hand, just quietly following my footsteps.

"Mom?" I played the 'Mom' card, softening her up as we entered. She didn't turn around, but I noted that her shoulders were shaking. Pulling my hand from Edward's, I sighed, walking over to rub her shoulders. "It's okay. You guys have time to try again, you-" I froze, looking over the little smiley face on the screen. "Rose! You're pregnant!"

"I...I know." She giggled and I rolled my eyes.

"You're pregnant! You're having a baby!" I turned her around and pulled her into a hug. The feeling of the test pressing up against my side made me bounce back. "Ew! Pee-stick!"

"Sorry." She laughed, placing it on the counter and then hugging me. "I'm going to be a mom...again!"

"I know!" I giggled.

"What's all the hullabaloo?" Emmett's voice made us both freeze in our spots.

"Oh, Emmy!" Rosalie pounced, knocking me into the counter as she did so. I rubbed my aching side, watching as she and Emmett hugged. He gave me the 'WTH?' look and I just grimaced, still bouncing in pain.

"You okay, babe?" Edward whispered softly, pulling me into his side as he gently rubbed my hip. I nodded, following him out of the room, giving the couple their private time.

"She's so happy!" I snickered.

"I know. I'm happy that she's happy. After all, she gave me you." Edward winked, and I just rolled my eyes for the umpteenth time. He was such a suck-up sometimes. I loved that about him.

"It's kind of...scary that we may go through what they are." I sighed, leading Edward back to our cold food. I wasn't hungry by that point. So I pushed it away and pulled Edward onto the couch with me. "I mean, one day we could be struggling to have kids and stuff."

"Can you promise me something?" Edward asked me, running his long fingers through my hair. I nodded, tossing my leg over his and leaning comfortably into his warm side. He sighed. "Just promise me that if we are ever in their position...that you'll tell me if you aren't sure. You know what I mean? Don't just try to suffer on your own, like Rose tried to tonight. I don't like that. I love you, and if we're going to have kids then we need to be able to plan them together. Got it?"

"Got it." I leaned up to kiss him. "I really do love you."

"I really do love you." He mocked me and I huffed.

That was when we heard a thud and some laughter from the other room. I cringed, praying that they weren't christening my sink. Edward just chuckled, pulling me tighter into his side.

"What do you say we go upstairs and finish our date night? I don't think Rose and Emmett will be resurfacing any time soon."

"I really don't think they'll mind." I stood up, moving to stand over him. "You have no idea how long I've been waiting for this. Let's go."

"I think I do, actually." He laughed, lifting me bridal style and walking towards the stairs. I squealed, wrapping myself around his neck and closing my eyes. He just laughed with me, hurrying towards my room.

"Race you!" I giggled, hopping out of his hold once we reached the top of the stairs. I took off, awkwardly, running towards my bedroom.

"Nice try!" He laughed, catching up immediately and getting ahead of me. He stepped into my room, yanking me in with him. I just closed the door and leapt onto him, literally knocking him to the floor with my force.

"Nice try!" I did my best 'Edward voice', making him laugh harder as he rolled us over so that I was underneath him.

"I love you." He breathed and I just grinned, running his hands up my sides.

I loved him enough that I was finally ready to show him just how much.

**A/N: I felt bad for leaving you guys hanging, even though four days isn't really THAT long. I like the fluffiness of this one. Lol **

**Review for another chapter! They encourage me to write more/faster!**


	16. Chapter 16

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 4**

_Dark Side._

**Kelly Clarkson.**

"Okay, you _so_ did not have to cook!" Rosalie huffed from behind me, where she had just entered her kitchen after a fresh round of morning sickness.

"I don't know if I should say that I'm doing it because I want to, or if I should tell you that Emmett and I don't want you to throw up on our waffles." I gave her a cheesy smile and she rolled her brown eyes.

"Still...thanks." She sighed, walking over to take her seat by her husband, who had gotten his hands on the first round of waffles.

"Yes! Thank you, Bella Swan! You cook way better than this one." He smirked and Rosalie smacked him upside the head with a thwack. I giggled, feeling my face heat up as I put some on a plate, and then some on my own, before making my way to the table.

"Can you stomach these?" I asked her, holding out the plate. She grinned, her eyes hungrily taking in the food. I quickly handed it to her and sat down.

"So, Belly, are you excited to finish school? It's your last week!"

"It's weird for me to see how old you are," Rosalie commented before I could answer Emmett. "I mean, you're as old as I was when I ran off and married Emmett. So,if you decide to elope or something...just make sure you tell me. And come back. That would be nice too."

"Oh, of course." I felt my eyes widen. "I'm not going anywhere. Um, obviously I'm moving in with Edward, but that's not the same thing. If we get engaged, whenever we do that, you two will be the first to know." I reassured her and she just smiled softly, nodding. "Engaged. Do you think he's going to propose soon?"

"Oh, I'm sure he's got something up his sleeve. He has yet to come to one of us though." Rosalie shrugged, still scarfing down her food.

"Oh, he doesn't even have to propose right away." Emmett huffed as I began covering one of my two waffles in peanut butter. "Are you going to eat those?" He asked me, in the middle of his own part of the conversation. I simply nodded, waiting for him to continue. "Anyway, that man is smitten. Whipped. You may as well be an old married couple. He's not going anywhere."

"I don't even think I'm worried about that. I don't think I'd let him leave, to tell you the truth." I chuckled, biting into my folded waffle.

"You're just anxious._ In love_." Rosalie explained it perfectly, and I nodded, grinning.

"I sure am."

"Alright, kiddo." Emmett got up, taking all of our plates, as I had picked up and begun eating my second waffle. "You should probably get a move on. Edward should be here any minute."

"Of course," I spoke through the food, and then laughed. That was when the sound of Edward's car-horn played. I grinned wider, turning to hug both Emmett and Rosalie goodbye. "Have a good day, you guys. I'll see you around five? Edward wants to take me to eat and study at Esme's."

"Of course. Just call me when you get there." Rosalie patted my head as I grabbed my bag and ran from the house, the rest of my waffle still in my hand.

I was quickly out the front door, breathing in the brisk May air. While slipping my backpack onto my shoulder, I had to move my food to my mouth. When I got out and found my spot in the passenger seat of Edward's Volvo, he grinned widely at me, taking in my slightly disgruntled appearance. He knew me all too well.

"Good morning, gorgeous." He chuckled at the waffle hanging out of my mouth. "I'm beginning to miss our breakfasts together."

"I know!" I breathed deeply, finally moving the waffle from my lips. "I can't just mooch off of Rose, either, because she is too busy throwing up. Emmett is too busy whining because apparently he's skin and bones and about to deteriorate."

"Oh, yeah, that's definitely Emmett." He winked. "And you don't mooch off of me, Bella. I like to cook for you."

"Your breakfast foods are better than my frozen waffles." I said pointedly, agreeing a bit.

"And just think, in about a week it will be summer. You'll live with me and we can eat every meal, everyday, together." He leaned over to press his lips to my cheek. I blushed, turning to shoot him a soft look.

Those weren't the only _meals_ I was counting on. Edward and I had finally gone to 'third base', and hit a few home-runs. It all happened the night that Rosalie found out that she was pregnant. I couldn't have been happier with him. That was one of the other downsides of moving in with Rose immediately. We had finally broken all of the boundaries of our relationship, only to be separated for a week.

The idea of living with Edward, never having to come up for air, was amazing. I was completely looking forward to it, counting down the seconds. It wasn't even just about the sex. I just couldn't wait to have him all to myself again. I had gotten so used to it just being us. And then, when I finally get my voice, we lose our alone-time. I missed him, a lot.

"You know," I spoke slowly, turning to look at him. "We don't have to eat all of our meals...we can do other things."

"Oh, is that so?" He laughed, shaking his head. "You will be the death of me, beautiful girl."

"I'm just saying..." I placed my hand on his knee, the feel of his dark-wash jeans driving me crazy. I needed more of him. I needed skin-on-skin.

"Okay, quit it." He swiped my hand away and I blushed again. "I love that more than a lot of things, but you have to take your finals today. You have to go to school. And at this rate, I'm half ready to turn around and take you to my room."

"I wouldn't mind that too much..." I shrugged and he rolled his eyes.

"You will when you're repeating senior year."

"Okay...maybe then." I laughed, placing my hands carefully in my lap. "I love you."

"I love you too." He glanced at me, his green eyes melting my insides.

"Ugh, I hate school." I grunted, slouching in my seat.

"The sooner you're done, the sooner we have our time together again. Stop pouting. You'll miss this in a few years." He pulled into the parking lot, his eyes glancing at me every few words.

"But that's just it. High school was hell for me." I told him, speaking nothing but the truth. It was not a good experience at all. Nothing held me to high school. I had no ties to the stupid place. I was certainly not going to miss it.

"Maybe so. Either way, this is it. Try and enjoy your last week. You graduate Saturday. I'll be here after school to pick you up." He reminded me and I just nodded quickly, grinning at the thought of all of it.

"Thank you." I sighed, quickly leaning over the console to steal a kiss.

Edwards lips were warm and welcoming. I found myself ready to climb over the middle and jump him. He kept his hands on my upper arms, preventing me from doing so. With a soft sigh, I pulled away and playfully glared at him. He could be such a turd when he wanted to be. I leaned in for one more quick peck, before grabbing my bags and hopping out.

"I love you!" I called, waiving at him as I made my way into the side doors of our building.

When I walked into the hallway, I crossed my arms and kept my head up. I wasn't exactly ready to take on the entire world, but with Edward, I felt as if I could try. So, I rushed to my locker and began preparing for my first class. It didn't take long, as Edward and I had taken the precaution of reorganizing everything. He wanted me to be prepared to go back.

"Well, looky here. If it isn't Bella Swan." Jessica was suddenly beside me, her eyes burning holes in the side of my face.

"Yes, Jessica?" I asked her, aggravation clearly showing in my voice.

"Your ass almost got us all killed! You ugly duckling!" Lauren was on the other side, her soprano voice menacing. I was surely going to leave the conversation with a headache. Just from hearing her.

"I'm sorry, but I did nothing to hurt you. Hell, you weren't even in that hallway!" I coughed back, losing my nerve.

"We could have been!" They shot back immediately, sounding like the creepy twins from that horror movie.

"But you _weren't_." I completed, turning to walk away.

I wasn't quick enough, as my foot got caught on Lauren's left heel. I hurdled towards the ground, letting out a yelp as the tiles came closer and closer to my face. Thanks to the books occupying my arms, I didn't have anything to catch myself on. My face hit the floor with a crack. I just sat there a moment, trying to come up with my next move, but found the pain in my cheek to be too harsh.

An involuntary groan came out of my lips, and I heard the sniggering of the ice twins behind me. I slowly lifted my face off of the floor, noticing that I was much warmer. My cheek was _wet_. I hissed at the sight of blood on the floor below me, and carefully pulled myself farther away from it. The salty smell was already making me nauseous.

I swore, turning to look at them. They were too busy laughing to notice. Everyone else seemed occupied with celebrating their last Monday to help. I huffed, shoving myself off of the floor. I had to use the locker to steady myself, but once I was upright, I was ready to take them down.

"I cannot believe you guys!" I cried, the pain my cheek turning into a full-blown throb. The next thing I knew, I had pulled my fist back and released it with Lauren's pretty nose in mind. They connected with a snap, and she screeched, along with Jessica.

"You stupid bitch!" She howled, turning to shove me, but not hard enough. I immediately stumbled towards her, my head growing lighter as I shoveled my way through her and Jessica. She cried, and I saw that I had stained her pretty blue blouse with my blood. She just kept whining. "I hate you! God, I hate you!"

"Right back at you!" I barked.

"Cut it out, Ugly Duckling!" Jessica tried to stand up for her, but kicked her in the shin before she could touch me. She screeched, bouncing back.

"Don't ever touch me again!" I cried, and a crowd had began forming. "I put up with you guys' stupid remarks for years. You had absolutely no right, or reason, to lay your filthy hands on me. Stay the hell away from me!"

"Fight!" Someone screamed.

"Kick the ducks ass!" Another, deeper voice bellowed.

"We should!" Jessica agreed, but Lauren had already lunged at me, blood pouring from her crooked nose.

"Help!" I wailed, hoping to catch the attention of a teacher. _Where the hell are they?_ My mind hissed as my head smacked the floor, and I basically had a slap fight with Lauren. "Get off of me!"

"No! You ruined my nose!" She screamed, her voice even more nasal sounding than before.

"You broke my freaking face!" I argued, rolling over so that she was below me. Instead of beating the living hell out of her, like I wanted to, I just restrained her with a straddle, and my hands. "Someone get a teacher, I swear!"

"What is going on out here?" I recognized the voice of my biology teacher, Mr. Molena, as he came running out to the commotion. "Get the heck off of her!"

"I'm holding her down so that she doesn't kill me!" I cried as he grabbed me around the waist, roughly yanking me out of Lauren's hold. She clawed after me, immediately trying to grab me. Another teacher had joined us, grabbing her by the arms. The principal was suddenly between all of us, his face covered in pure shock.

"She hit me in the nose!" Lauren bawled.

"She knocked me onto the floor, and then sat and mocked me! I had to stand up for myself. She was one who kept the fight going! I wasn't going to let her kill me!" I immediately defended myself. Mr. Molena still had his arms around mine, holding me still. "And for God's sake, let me go. I'm not going to hit her again!"

"We were joking...she attacked Lauren with her fist..." Jessica's attempts to lie were sad and obnoxious. Mr. Molena slowly dropped my arms, shooting Jessica an annoyed look. I could tell that they didn't trust her at all.

"Do either of you want to press charges, or can I just send you to the ER without incident?" Mr. Greene, our principal asked, his eyes angered as he glanced between us.

"I won't if she won't." I spoke, my voice flat. I had nothing better to say to her.

"Whatever." Lauren huffed, yanking out of the other teacher's hold.

"Call a guardian, and I don't want to see either of you at school for the rest of the day!" He huffed, and then turned to our anxious audience. "Get to class! All of you!"

"I still hate you." Lauren muttered as we walked down to the doors. We were on opposite sides of the hallway.

"Why the hell do you hate me?"

"You broke my nose! Bitch!" She shot at me, as if that justified the years of bullying and pestering.

"I was actually referring to before that. Why do you hate me?"

"Because...you're just useless." She tilted her head up, her eyes ahead as she walked ahead. I made sure to fall behind, not wanting to make anymore conversation with the freak.

I decided to stop by the bathroom on the way. I quickly ran in and avoided the mirror. I folded up some paper-towels, and soaked them before pressing them gently to my cheek. Carefully, I tilted my head up to get a glimpse of the damage. I knew immediately, between the pain and the bruising beyond the cut, that I wasn't doing so hot.

I was careful again as I pulled the already blood-covered paper from my face. I tossed it in the trash before grabbing and preparing another one. I took that time to take in the full thing. It was hideous, that was for sure. It felt like it looked. There was a large gash on my cheekbone, and the area around it had already prominently bruised. With a groan, I began blotting at the blood-loss.

After I had finished with that one, I quickly made up another thicker one. I used it as a compress, slowly exiting the bathroom again.

I just couldn't catch a break. I was always in the damn hospital. If I remembered correctly, I spent more time injured than I did in school that year. I didn't mind the time with Edward, but I did mind the constant pain and need to watch my wounds and injuries. I huffed to myself, walking a bit faster towards the door.

I had zero intention of calling Edward. Instead, I chose to walk to the hospital. It was nice out, for once, and Forks was small. I had every reason to take my time. I also wanted to have some time to myself before I had to face Esme, Carlisle, or Rosalie. I doubted that I would run into Rose, but I knew that if I did, that I would have been in trouble. That was part of the reason for my not calling Edward.

I was nearing the highway when a silver Volvo sped passed me. I cursed, and attempted to walk faster. It was too late though, as it must have turned around. It slowed to a stop beside me, and whoever was driving honked the horn at me. I bounced back, surprised that Edward didn't just get out and yell at me. I slowly began making my way around to the passenger side.

As I got closer to the door, I noticed that the front license plate the _University of Washington's_ insignia. I frowned at that, knowing that Edward had never had a front plate at all. I slowly began to back up a bit, wondering if it was even Edward behind the wheel.

Before I got the chance to look, a pair of rough arms wrapped around me. My arms had been at my sides, and so I was unable to use them as a weapon. I screamed, but that didn't make it anywhere either. He had used one arm to restrain me, while the other pulled something up to gag me. I held my breath, praying that it wasn't tainted with chloroform as he dragged me towards the back.

I couldn't fight him and hold my breath at the same time, so I let it go. I was relieved when the extent of my light-headedness didn't change, due to the gash in my face. That didn't guarantee that I could fight the man either. I found myself struggling to stay upright and kick him at the same time. He sure wasn't having any trouble dragging me to the trunk of his car.

The struggle only grew as he was finally able to shove me into the trunk. It was empty and dark. I let out muffled mewls, unable to scream anymore. He just laughed roughly, from where he was standing on the side. He knew that he needed to keep his ugly face hidden from me, whoever he was.

He slammed it shut once I was tucked inside of it. He must not have planned to hard, as he didn't tie up my limbs or anything. He had stuffed a leather glove in my mouth. I quickly pulled it out, gagging at the thought of where else it could have been. Once the car began moving, I did exactly as Edward and Charlie had taught me.

I moved my foot down to the tail-light, making sure that I was in a safe position before kicking it as hard as I could. The first kick wasn't enough, but after a few, I felt the glass crack. With that, I went nuts and began going off on it. Tears were making their way down my cheeks. The warm tears made my cheek sting, but that didn't hold me back as I finally broke through the glass.

I was suddenly thankful that I had been a smaller girl. I carefully moved my body so that my head was at the opposite end of the crammed trunk. Once I was laying out that way, I stuck the closest arm out the back and began waiving it around. I knew that it was a blind spot for whoever was driving, and that it had saved lives in the past. I was frantic, putting a lot of force into the silly waives.

I scooted up, craning my neck to see through the small opening. That was when a car slowly pulled up, and was behind us. I felt relief flood through my body as I stuck the majority of my arm out to waive for help. I was happy that I had a chance, although I didn't know how useful it was. I definitely wasn't out of the woods yet.

**A/N: Man, 3-4 possible chapters left. Other than that, you should review some outtakes that you want, maybe? Like, holidays with Charlie and Renee, Bella/Rosalie childhood moments, you know, stuff like that? Emmett meeting Rosalie. Review what you want! **

**Also, is there anything that maybe you'd want me to do as my next story? Maybe something that you've wanted to read? I really only do Twilight, but I'll take suggestions into consideration!**

**Love you guys!**

**P.S. Happy Belated Birthday, Bugzy Eclipse!**

**Xx**

**- Ro**


	17. Chapter 17

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 4**

_Satellite Heart._

**EmPOV**

"Rosalie...I'm going to have to let you go." I frowned, slowly leaning towards the dashboard, attempting to get a look at the tail of the car in front of me. It was a silver Volvo, a little different than Edward's, but that wasn't what caught my attention.

It was the shadow that kept moving behind the tail-light. I squinted my eyes, hanging up without saying anything more to Rosie. When the glass suddenly busted, and a foot popped out, I felt my jaw hit my lap. Before I could do anything else, the foot disappeared. Moments later, a hand, and then the rest of an arm slid through and began waiving frantically. My brain went into panic, trying to decide on a course of action that could get this guy to pull over.

I carefully picked up my scanner, making sure to radio in with the station. They sent backup, and that was when my phone began ringing again.

"Hello?" I answered, feeling frustrated, and doing my best not to look creepy while following this guy.

"Emmett, has Bella called you?" Rosalie's voice was frantic again. "The school sent her and a girl to the ER, but Bella never showed."

"Shit, I haven't heard. Have you talked to Edward? She probably ca-"

"Nope." She interrupted me, and Edward's frantic voice came in through the line.

"Could you drive by the school, Em? Check and see if she's hanging around there, or something." Edward didn't sound very at-ease and I almost agreed. But then I remembered what I was doing, and the fact that I had just driven by Forks High and that I hadn't seen her.

I hadn't seen her. _Shit_.

"Um...guys...I'll get back to you on that." I looked at the arm, and that was when my eyes caught on something. I recognized a ring as the light caught it. The emerald in the middle. The silver band. It was Edward's Claddagh ring. "Oh, God...shit..."

"Emmett? What's going on?" Edward asked and I just shook my head frantically, praying that I could handle things correctly.

"I have to go guys. I'll hopefully be in the ER in a bit. Just, hang in there." I hanged up and then checked in with the station again, reporting the ring and the license plate that time. I sighed, feeling my heart tug at the thought that someone had taken Bella. "Hang in there, kid. I've got this."

**EPOV**

"I don't know why he hanged up. He must be busy with something." I muttered, glancing at my watch. My foot was tapping out of pure anxiety. "Maybe I should run out and check on Bella."

"Maybe you should wait, like Em asked." Rosalie huffed in annoyance. She was just as frustrated as I was. It wasn't like Bella to disappear on us. It was extremely out of character. Though her fighting with girls at school was a bit out of character as well.

"You," I spoke, whipping around to see the obnoxious blonde who was being stitched up. Her face was all scrunched up and her eyes were locked on me. She looked frustrated, but then confused. "Did Bella say anything about where she was going?"

"Why does it matter?" She hissed, her eyes showing a certain amount of crazy that I didn't want to ever see again.

"Why doesn't it matter?" I all but barked back at her. I knew that I shouldn't have just screamed at her, but I was beginning to grow incredibly frustrated. How could this girl have so little respect for another person's life? It was sickening! "Have you heard anything, or not?"

"No, Jesus." She grumbled through her broken nose, reaching over to yank the curtain surrounding her cot shut. I rolled my eyes, turning to join Rose at the counter. She was waiting on the phone to ring again. Waiting on Emmett to bring the good news that Bella was still in the school, or had left with a friend.

When I got back over, my dad was just rushing in. Rosalie casually pointed over to where the other girl was waiting, but Carlisle made no move to go help her. Instead, he began asking about Bella. I joined them as well, choosing to listen quietly instead of joining in with my mental frustrations. Dad was asking Rosalie what Bella was acting like when she left this morning.

"Dad," I spoke, suddenly changing my mind and cutting in. "She did not run away. Bella would not run away."

"She could feel incredibly overwhelmed." He didn't even seem to believe his own words. His brow had been together the entire chat. I certainly wasn't going to believe him. "She's just starting to talk and now she's got a boyfriend, and two parents, and then others. She's probably not incredibly used to taking care of anything but herself."

"I know her better than that. We already talked. She's not going to run away from her problems." I reassured them.

"I don't have a good feeling." Rose muttered, chewing worriedly on her nail.

My scanner began crackling and I frowned, pulling it out and finding the correct station. I recognized the voice and the code immediately.

"Is that Emmett?" Rosalie asked, sounding shocked.

"Uh..." I shrugged, walking away nonchalantly. I should have known better, as Rosalie and Carlisle followed promptly. "Em, what the hell is going on?"

"Ed, it's Bells...she's...she's in the back of the car in front of me...the trunk...she broke through the lights and I can see her ring. I really don't have a good feeling about this!" He sounded utterly distraught, almost as if he were out of breath. I nearly dropped the scanner.

"What the hell?" Rosalie cried.

"Edward! Why didn't you interrupt me!" Em shot back.

"I'm sorry, man. Seriously, what the hell is going on? Are you sure? What are you doing?" I asked him.

"I'm following them until back-up arrives." He sighed.

"I'm coming man. Where are you?"

"Edward." My dad interrupted, shooting me a serious face.

"I have to go, dad. If that's Bella in the back of the car...I don't know what I'd do if I never see her again." I shook my head, leaning in to hug Rose. "I'll get her back. Don't worry."

I ran out of the ER, not slowing down for anything. My Volvo was unlocked and running in seconds. I wasn't going to feel comforted until I was with my Bella, though. I needed to see her sweet face. I needed to hear that voice, the one that I had worked so hard for. It was ridiculous how close I had come to losing her, several times. It was beginning to wear down on me. I just wanted to lock her up, keep her safe from all of the scary people in the world.

I couldn't do that, of course. She was my feisty, crazy Bella. She wanted to go, and she wanted to do her thing. Nothing could keep that girl locked away. Her parents had, but I had unleashed a monster. A beautiful, amazing monster who had no reason to leave my life like this. My foot instinctively pressed down on the accelerator at the creepy thoughts.

I found myself pulling onto the highway. There, I saw Emmett's undercover car, following another silver Volvo. My jaw nearly hit the floorboards. I carefully inched my way up, and then cut them off sharply. I wanted to give them a scare. I was sure the sight of an exact copy of their car was weird enough, especially in a small town like Forks.

When I cut him off, he swerved and I went into panic. I did not need the man to wreck his car. Bella was not safe in that trunk. So, carefully I pulled forward in hopes to make it look accidental. I didn't have to keep going long, as backup arrived and we had the driver boxed off quickly.

I watched as he stuck his hand out the car window, his dark skin catching my eye quickly. He signaled that he was ready to pull over, and I sighed with relief, slowly moving with his car. As soon as we were safely pulled tot he side, I had my gun out of it's holster and I was all but sprinting around to make sure that the guy didn't try to run. Emmett was already at the trunk, seemingly busy with getting it open and helping whoever was inside.

"Put your fucking hands where I can see them!" I swore, unable to control my filter as the man slowly stepped out of the Volvo. He was dark, and his eyes were brown with a slight red tint to them. Everything about him just seemed so evil. His dread locks swished with each movement, and I watched as he followed our instructions perfectly. "What's your name?"

"Cullen, back off." The other officer, Deputy Mark, came over, his gun drawn. He glanced towards the other side of the Jeep and I nodded. The man wasn't the most important thing right then. I needed to check on my girl.

"Bella?" I called, running around and putting my gun away swiftly. When I found her, wrapped tightly in Emmett's arms, I thought that my heart had completely ripped in two.

She had yet to see me, and that gave me time to take it all in. The healthy part of her face was pressed into Emmet's broad chest. She seemed to be shaking, not crying, but rather out of shock. Her eyes were shut tightly, causing her face to scrunch up in what I'm sure was a very uncomfortable way. The deep purple bruise and gash that seemed to cover the majority of half of her face was the cause for that. I shook my head, slowly bringing myself closer to her.

Her eyes slowly blinked open, and the bruised one finally found me. I watched as she began to shake harder, tears finally spilling. Emmett whispered something to her, and she turned to run for me. I met her halfway, pulling her small form into my arms and gripping her fiercely. I couldn't imagine ever letting her go again from that point. I had her in my arms, and she was safe, and alive. I pressed my lips to her forehead, and then pulled her back into me.

"Oh, my beautiful girl. You have no idea how much you've scared me today." I breathed, slowly rocking her. "It's okay now. I will all be okay."

"Bella, I think we should get you back to the hospital before Rosalie personally brings herself here." Emmett sighed, approaching us.

"Please, please don't let go of me." She pleaded, her voice breaking out of pure, desperate emotion. I gasped, nodding as i rubbed her back.

"I will never let go." I sighed. "Rosalie is worried though. We should all go see her. Before she has a conniption worrying about you."

"Just hold me while we go." She breathed and I agreed happily.

Emmett brought us to his Jeep, helping me lift Bella into the back. After I buckled us in, she scooted as close to me as she could and snuggled into my hold. My arm was getting pins and needles from the awkward position, but I certainly wasn't going to let her go then. I easily ignored the sensation, moving to whisper sweet nothings directly into her ears.

The ride to the hospital was utterly silent. Bella had seemed to stop shaking so violently, but instead just vibrated in my hold. I did my best to be her rock, and to hold her sturdy when she needed it. I couldn't even begin to imagine what was passing through her head then.

"I love you." I breathed as we pulled into the hospital parking lot. Emmett pulled us around front, explaining that he'd meet up with us after parking somewhere else. I thanked him fluidly, helping Bella out of the car. She held me in a vice grip as we neared the ER doors.

As soon as we were inside the brightly-lit ER, Rosalie and Carlisle were checking on us. Bella seemed to attach herself to me, even stronger, and I sighed asking Rosalie and Carlisle to calm down and back up a bit. Esme came rushing in, and informed all of us that she had already checked Bella into an exam room so that she could be stitched up privately. We thanked her, and then the four of us headed in that direction.

"How do you feel, Bells?" Rosalie asked, looking panicked.

"I...I don't know." Bella shook her head, her eyes still hauntingly wide.

"Bella," Esme spoke softly, gently taking one of Bella's hands. "I have to ask, for precaution, did this man touch you in any inappropriate ways?"

"N-No. Not at all...he just, basically grabbed me and tossed me in the trunk." She shook her head, and I sighed, holding her close.

"Thank God," Rosalie and I both said. She looked at me and nodded once before looking back at Bella and talking again. "Lauren did all of this to your face, Bells?"

"She...yeah...she tripped me and I landed on my face. And then we kind of knocked each other around." She breathed and Esme reappeared, holding an ice-pack and pushing Carlisle's tray of medical tools. He needed to stitch her up.

"Edward," Bella whispered and I raised my eyebrows, helping her sit up on the cot. She kept my arms in her hands, fiddling around with them and just trying to keep a hold on me.

"What is it, love?" I asked her, smiling as truly as I could.

"I love you. I'm sorry for scaring you. I'm sorry for fighting, and screwing up again. I really do love you and I really am sorry." She choked up and it felt as if everyone in the room had frozen.

"Oh, honey, you have absolutely no reason to apologize. First of all, you are no trouble. I love you more than anything on this planet. It doesn't matter what you do, or what happens...I am in love with you. Everyone messes up, and you've had a tough year. I'm proud of you for standing up for yourself."

"You mean it?" She looked at me, her glossy brown eyes ripping my heart to shreds.

"I mean it more than anything on the planet." I breathed, leaning in to gently kiss her lips, just in case she was still hurting.

**A/N: Terrible chapter. Terrible week. I'm so sorry that I took so long to update, and then didn't even do a super hot job on this chapter. I promise to put some more into the next one. **

**Anybody else take the Robsten drama pretty hard? I was there the moment that US Weekly brought it all up. It's left me freaking uninspired and pissed off. None of it makes any sense. I hate all of it. Everything and everyone involved right now. Twilight is too important to me, and whatever happened, Kristen Stewart had to go and mess with that.**

**Not cool. You mess with Rob, you mess with me.**

**Goodness. You should have seen my tumblr. ( .com). I went bananas. And I'm sorry that it may have taken a toll on my writing ability. I promise to work much harder and faster on the next one.**

**I may even do a Bella POV for this one, as a bonus for you all. I feel bad. lol**

**Xx**

**-Ro**


	18. Chapter 18

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 18**

_Everybody Talks._

**Neon Trees.**

"Are you getting sick?" Rosalie asked me, pressing her hand up against my forehead as I began to slouch. My head was throbbing in a dull, and slightly uncomfortable way. My shoulders lifted and dropped in an exhausted shrug. She pulled her hand back, placing it on her hip and looking closely at my face. "You don't look so hot, but you definitely aren't running a fever."

"I just feel cruddy." I pulled the closest cardboard box to me, wrapping my arms and legs around it. I let my face press against the cool, paper side of it. It wasn't the most comfortable position in the world, or the nicest smell, but it was better than sitting up at the time.

"I think she's been over-stressed." Edward walked in, carrying the new role of tape that we had sent him to find. "I really wish you would take a break, love. You've done so fantastically...but you really do need to let yourself slow down for a while."

"I was doing so great!" I whined loudly, carefully moving my head so that my chin rested on top of the closed box. "Why am I just now paying for everything?"

"Your body just needs some time to recuperate." He walked over, setting himself indian-style across from me. I watched in complete silence as he pulled another box into his lap and began sealing it shut with the transparent boxing-tape. He slowly looked up from what he was doing and caught my eye. "Really, just go lay down for a while. You've healed, you've passed your finals, and you're getting ready to graduate. Don't you want to feel better, so you can get that diploma Saturday?"

"I do...I just don't want to get up." I grinned lazily at him and he rolled his eyes.

"Come on, dork." Rosalie got up from where she had been wrapping some of my jewelry, off to the side. "I think you really do need to take a nap, if you're not willing to get up. You're usually one of the most go-doers I know."

"I know." I yawned dramatically, as if I were putting emphasis on my point.

Rosalie crouched over and helped me hitch my arm around her neck. We carefully stood and began our trek to my bedroom. Edward smiled and blew a kiss to me as we walked away. I winked and used my free arm to act as if I had caught it and put it in my pocket. He just laughed heartily, leaving me to grin like a fool as Rose helped me onto what was left of my bed.

We had already packed my room, and so the walls and furniture was completely empty. I didn't have much in them to begin with, as I had only been living with Rosalie for a few weeks. I barely even felt like it was my room. It was a mere stage for me in-between my childhood home and Edward. Once I was laid down on the bed, which was covered in Rosalie's own sheets, I covered my eyes and began attempting to relax.

"Gosh, you're even more exhausted than you're letting on, huh?" She asked and I shrugged.

"As I said earlier. I just feel cruddy. Sometimes it's my stomach, sometimes it's my head. Sometimes I'm just fatigued. It changes constantly. I must be a lot more stressed than I'm feeling." I tried to explain the feeling to her, but I simply couldn't.

"Jeez, you sound like I felt when I first suspected I was pregnant." She laughed and I felt something snap in my head. Her laughter died almost instantly. The next thing I knew, she was plopping down next to me, her hand on my arm. I mentally cringed, keeping my eyes squeezed shut. I did not want to see what her face was showing. I didn't want to know what she was thinking just then. She huffed. "Isabella Marie Swan...you two did it...didn't you?"

I slowly nodded, not sure if I was supposed to answer her or not.

"Bella!" She cried out, her voice shooting up an entire octave. "Are you even on birth control?"

"Well...no..." I frowned, my brow coming together in a pinch. "If it weren't for the sex-ed classes in middle school, I probably wouldn't even know what birth control is."

"Well shit, Bells...were you guys safe?" She sounded nervous, and I finally moved to look at her face. Her mouth was slightly agape, and her brown eyes just seemed far off. I knew that she was thinking hard, and attempting to wrap her head around everything.

"Of course...I mean, we used a condom. Plus, I'm half infertile anyway. The odds are so low. There's absolutely no way that I'm pregnant." I reminded her, practically convincing myself. It just wasn't possible – I refused to think about it.

"I don't like that, Bella. Come on." She sighed, shaking her head.

"Seriously, Rose. Mom. Whatever. I'm not pregnant. I'm just tired. In the last nine months I've been hit by a car, drowned, shot, beat up, and nearly kidnapped. I'm not pregnant. I'm just _exhausted_." I repeated myself, nodding slowly. "Yeah, I'm totally safe."

"It makes sense...it just...doesn't make sense." She pressed her hands to her face, and I knew that she was suddenly even more stressed out than she needed to be. I knew that she wasn't thrilled about me moving half an hour away, or having Charlie and Renee move back in a few houses down, but this was even worse.

"I would know if there was a child inside of me." I laughed almost awkwardly, cutting it off shortly. "Seriously, it's fine."

"I just have a bad feeling about this, Bella..." She muttered and I merely shrugged. I didn't know what else to tell her, other than the fact that I was probably just catching the flu under stress. She had always been a worry-wort. I didn't really know what I was so intrigued by her attitude just then. "I'm sorry." She suddenly stood up. "Don't listen to me. I'm just being...a parent, I guess. Really. Get some rest, and you'll probably feel great when you get up."

"I know I will." I smiled sarcastically at her before carefully moving to rest my head on the pillow. "G'night. Try not to let the new-mommy jitters bite!"

"Oh, shut it. You're the one going to sleep." She called, and I listened as her footsteps got quieter. Once the door closed, I sighed, rolled over and quickly succumbed to the exhaustion that was trying to take over me.

When I opened my eyes, Edward's warm eyes were securely wrapped around my waist. My lower back was tingling a bit, as the arm under me was cutting off some circulation, but I couldn't find it in me to ask him to move. His face, which was soft with contentment, lay peacefully on my stomach. He was asleep, I could tell by his lack of clothing, other than boxers, and his steady breathing. I couldn't help but smile at the sight of him.

He always looked so innocent when he was asleep. He was almost childish. I then thought of Edward as a child. I had seen pictures at Esme's house. He was a lovely boy. He had his messy hair, which was a bit redder back then, and some light freckles. He still flaunted his single dimple, and had the sweetest eyes. He was a sight to be seen then and presently.

I ran my fingers lightly through his hair, and down his neck. My hand rested on his back, where I idly drew shapes, through my thinking. I was curious as to whether our future children would be graced with his beautiful genes. A girl could only turn out as lovely as Esme. A little boy, a mini-Edward, was simply too perfect for my mind to come up with. Those thoughts left me grinning as well.

Never once had I considered the idea of having children. Not even with Edward. It was comforting with him though. I knew that my chances weren't exactly with me, due to the shooting, but I also knew that positive thinking was a key factor. It worked for Esme and Rose. Even if it didn't work out that way for me, we didn't have to do everything traditionally. If Edward wanted a baby, I would have done absolutely anything to get him one. Even if it wasn't biologically mine.

It was probably better off without a dip in my horrid gene-pool anyway.

"What are you thinking about, Bella?" Edward's voice was a whisper, and I sighed softly.

"Nothing really."

He moved slowly, pulling his arm out from under me. I waited quietly as he moved so that I was tucked into his side, my head resting on the nook between his neck and shoulder. Once I was comfortable, he sighed softly and asked again.

"Okay, as if that's ever true. What's on your mind?" He laughed very softly, and I smiled.

"I was just thinking about...well, first, don't let this scare you off. It really was just a thought." I stopped myself, attempting to forewarn him.

"Nothing you could do would ever scare me away, beautiful." He chuckled and I shrugged.

"Either way, I was simply thinking about what our babies could look like. With your hair, your eyes, and your dimple. They would be stunning." I carried on, explaining the smaller details of my thought-process.

"I beg to differ," he spoke, surprising me a bit. I turned to look up at him. Taking in his jawline and the light stubble that had formed there. I fought the urge to kiss it, waiting for him to continue. "I think a brown-eyed little girl would be lovely. Your eyes are so soft, and so sweet. I can only imagine how they would turn out on a little you."

"You're just being Edward. Your eyes are too gorgeous to pass up. Imagine a baby Esme, or tiny you." I countered and he laughed.

"You just don't see yourself correctly. If we were to have a girl, I'd put my money on it looking like you. Not that the looks truly matter in the end. I'd just be happy to have a healthy, safe little one." He corrected himself slowly and I couldn't help but agree.

"And so...you won't be upset if I can't...provide that for you?" I asked him, thinking about how we could always adopt.

"Of course not!" He shook his head frantically and I released a relieved sigh. "Bella, you're giving me everything simply by breathing. Just because we may not be able to produce it the traditional way, does not mean that we can't raise and love a child as our own."

"I just wondered." I shrugged again and he sighed.

"Well, you don't need to. I'm yours for the rest of our lives. Beyond that, even. I love you so much...you couldn't even begin to comprehend it." He sounded genuine, his voice seemingly rich with emotion. I smiled softly, turning so that my cheek was pressed up against his heart. I listened to it's rhythmic beating, taking him in. His sweet smell, his heartbeat, his breathing, and everything else about him. In that very moment, he was the most perfect thing on the entire planet.

"I think I could understand it better than you think," I finally spoke after I was able to absorb the sweetness of the moment.

"Either way." He chuckled. "What time is it?"

I glanced at the digital clock, reading the glowing green numbers. "Just after seven-thirty in the morning."

"Rose and Emmett will be here soon. We're going to finish packing. You can just stay in bed, if you still feel like it."

"No, I want to help." I told him honestly.

"I know you want to, honey, but if you're sick, then you need to get some rest." He was stern then, making me chuckle. He called me _honey_.

"If I begin to feel bad, I'll take a break. I promise." I attempted to get him to agree.

"I'll take your word for it." He shrugged, sitting up a bit. "I'm going to go make breakfast. Take a shower, or do whatever, until you're ready."

"Thank you." I smiled, leaning up onto my elbows. I craned my neck, placing my lips on his. He smiled into mine, placing a hand on my hip and the other in my hair. We took the moment to kiss chastely, but cut it off due to our short time.

"I love you." He sighed, shaking his head with a wide smile on his face. I said it back to him, watching his retreating form lazily. He was stunning, even from behind. My face burned at the thought, but I didn't even care. We were in the comfort of my own room. Rosalie and Emmett had stayed at Charlie and Renee's, so that they could pack the rest of anything I wanted.

I think Rosalie wanted to give us some privacy, and give me the chance to tell Edward of her odd suspicions. I chose not to, not really knowing how to bring it up. I could have told him when we were discussing children, but it just felt too off. I didn't believe it, and I didn't want him to have to worry about something as silly as that.

We were doing so good. The twenty minutes that we had spent together were perfect. I didn't feel like giving that up.

I carefully sat up and went to the bathroom. There I ended up taking a quick shower and dressing. My stomach still felt a bit queasy, but I felt pretty better than I had during the day prior.

Once I was dressed and ready to go, I walked into the bedroom to find Edward freshly showered and dressed as well. He shot me a smile from across the room, and then slipped his socks on. He was wearing a Forks Police Department t-shirt and some sweatpants. I had also taken on a school shirt and some sweats. Both of our shirts were navy, and our sweats were black. The only difference was that I hadn't added socks yet. Mine were going to be the same black as his.

"You look gorgeous." He told me as I moved to get some socks out of the basket in front of him. We had two baskets that weren't packed for us to choose from. We were sharing a lot.

"Yeah, I'm sure." I rolled my eyes, going to sit next to him. I quickly slipped mys socks on and then began to do a single french-braid down the middle of my hair. I wanted it out of the way.

"You always do." He shrugged and I smiled.

"You're always overly-nice as well."

"Whatever." He scoffed, quickly kissing me on the jawline before hopping up. "I have cereal set out in the kitchen. Feel free to join me."

"How could I pass this up?" I asked him, and he laughed, leading me to where the yummy food was waiting.

Edward walked around the table, pulling my chair out on the way. I smiled and thanked him, quickly sitting down, ready to eat. I filled my bowl with Lucky Charms, and then grabbed the milk. Edward had already poured his bowl, and was just sitting there with his green eyes on me. I slowly came to a stop, placing the jug of milk beside my bowl. He just stared quietly.

"Uh, what'chya lookin' at?" I asked him, cocking my head to the side in confusion.

"You." He grinned.

"Well, by all means, go ahead...but you should probably eat that before it gets soggy." I glanced at his bowl of cereal, which had been waiting a while.

"I'm waiting for you." He shrugged, dipping his metal spoon in and getting a bite. I watched him, with my eyebrows raised, waiting for him to finish chewing. "Sorry, I just mean that I was waiting for you to have your food done before I ate."

"Oh, well, you don't need to do that." I giggled.

"I thought girls liked chivalry." He smirked and I rolled my eyes dramatically.

"We do, but not when it's that much of an inconvenience." I tried to explain. "Like, I wouldn't want you to ruin your jacket by tossing it in a puddle. That's silly. I'll walk around a puddle. But holding doors and pulling out chairs? That's simple, and nice. It doesn't really put you at a disadvantage in any way. I appreciate _that_."

"Okay, that makes sense." He shrugged. "I like doing those things though. I don't understand what's so hard about them. It's just a simple way to show that I care."

"And that's why it's you that I'm going to spend the rest of my life with." I pointed my spoon at him, and he laughed, nodding with total agreement.

"We're here. I hope everyone happens to have all of their clothes on!" Emmett's voice was suddenly filling the house, making me laugh and shake my head at him.

"Emmett, shut up!" Rosalie hissed at him, and I just waited for them to find us.

"In the dining room." Edward called, speaking my thoughts.

"Oh, they're dressed..." Emmett's big brow came together upon entering. His eyes flickered between us, where we were seated across from each other at the fair-sized dining-room table.

"Sorry to interrupt breakfast," Rosalie said, ignoring Emmett's comment as she sat down in the chair beside me. Her brown eyes were trained on me. "So...how is everyone doing _today_?"

"We're doing just _fine_, thank you." I spoke with a heavy tone.

"What's their problem?" Emmett asked Edward, who simply shrugged.

"Nothing. Apparently we're fine." Rosalie gave me a look that said more than she needed to. She had really wanted me to tell Edward how she felt about me possibly being pregnant.

Except I was not.

"You guys are weird." Edward laughed, and wiped off his upper lip with his arm. He had just finished drinking the remaining milk from his bowl. I shook my head, still having cereal left in mine.

"Yeah, whatever." I rolled my eyes.

"Tension!" Emmett laughed, standing up. "Come on, Ed. Let's go have man-time with the boxes. We brought the U-Haul."

"Of course." He stood and walked out with Emmett.

"Men. I'll never get them." Rose huffed.

"Same here." I agreed immediately. "So, do we really have anything left to pack up?"

"Nope. We're going to Esme's, and she's going to let us pick out some furniture for you guys' place. Edward said that he trusts your taste and that he would rather just leave it all to you."

"Ugh, little shit." I muttered, not really wanting to have to do all of that.

"Bella!" She laughed. "Gosh, foul-mouth. Esme will probably do most of the picking. You just have to hang out and confirm."

"Sorry, I'm just moody." I sighed, standing up with a stretch. The milk that was left in the bowl just didn't sound all that appetizing. The more I looked at it, the more it disgusted me. I quickly stood and walked tot he kitchen, not really listening to Rosalie about how she was suffering mood-swings as well. Just when I dumped the milk, the stench took over. I groaned, my stomach churning.

I did a quick double-take, turning to sprint to the bathroom. I never truly could sprint, at least not in the same way that normal people did. Though I did go at a much faster pace than my usual, awkward run. I was motivated by the fact that I refused to throw up in the kitchen.

"Oh God!" I cried as I vomited into the stupid toilet.

"I'm telling you, Bella. Preggers." Rosalie's voice was more nasal, as I assumed she was plugging her nose.

"I'm not..." I cried into the bowl. That was when Edward ran in, gasping at the sight before him.

"God, Bella." He groaned, moving to my other side and rubbing my back. "If you felt sick, why'd you let me shove all of that cereal down your throat?"

"I don't feel sick." I argued and he laughed.

"You sure look sick."

"I'm fine!" I sat up, closing the lid loudly and flushing the toilet. "Could everyone just back up a bit? I'm feeling cornered."

"Of course." Edward sighed, moving to stand over by the wall. Rosalie moved too, and waited as I turned to rinse my mouth out. Once I felt a bit cooled down, I turned so that I could rest against the counter-top. Edward's emerald green eyes were full of worry and concern. "Are you okay, love?"

"I'm fine. Really. Just...just ate too quickly."

"Really, because you ate a lot slower than E-" Rosalie began but I cut her off with a dirty look.

"Shut up. I'm fine."

"Do you feel okay enough to go to Esme's?" Rose asked and I nodded at her. "Good. Because we're going in a minute."

"Call me if you want to come home," Edward spoke softly as I began walking. I nodded, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug. I hated going away from him, even if it was just for a little bit. I had lost most of my trust in people, and I never truly felt secure unless I could see Edward.

"Of course." I breathed.

"Can't I have a kiss goodbye?" He asked, pouting. I shook my head, giggling.

"No way. I just threw up."

"You washed your mouth out!"

"I'd still feel weird if I-" I was cut off by his lips overtaking mine. He kept the kiss short, but incredibly sweet. He was one of those people who could just project their feelings through a kiss. I loved it, but I wasn't very happy with his choice of interruption.

"Dude!" I huffed as he pulled away.

"I can't say goodbye without a kiss, love. It just can't happen." He laughed and I rolled my eyes at how truly melodramatic he was.

"I love you." I sighed.

"I love you as well." He leaned in for a quick kiss on the forehead. "Go with Rosalie. Have a good time. I'll probably be over in a bit so that we can put my things in the truck."

"Okay." I nodded, turning to follow Rosalie's retreating form out the door.

When we got to Esme's, Esme had us seated around the coffee table quickly. She retrieved several catalogs and magazines, telling us that she had dog-eared the pages that she liked the most, but that we had total reign when it came to what we wanted. I thanked, her, taking the first one of the stack and beginning to go through it.

We spent several hours going through them, slowly picking out bits of furniture that I thought would fit. I got more and more tired as we did though, and I found myself ready to just go to sleep on the floor. I could tell that I wasn't holding up much of a charade, as the other two were shooting me worried glances constantly.

"Bella, dear, do you need to take a break? I can understand that this would be very stressful..." Esme frowned.

"Why don't you tell Esme what I think?" Rose crossed her arms, leaning back to watch me closely.

"It's your opinion." I rolled my eyes and Esme looked worriedly at Rosalie.

"Is she all right?"

"I think that she's pregnant," Rosalie spoke sharply, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh!" Esme gasped, her eyes trailing back to me. I was sure that I had turned fire-engine red.

"I really don't think that I am." I assured her, shaking my head frantically. That caused a fresh wave of dizziness to take over my entire body, making me groan and close my eyes.

"Come on, Esme. You work at the same place I do. Tell me that she just doesn't scream pregnancy." Rosalie waived her hand at me, making me glare openly at her. She was being such a pain in the ass. I couldn't believe that she had brought Esme into things. Things that didn't exist!

"I don't know, Rosalie." Esme sighed, her eyes still trained on me. "Are you sure that it's impossible, Bella? Have you and Edward..."

"Okay. No. No way! Not with his mother!" I stood up. I was too quick, causing myself to drop back onto the couch as I was hit by vertigo. Rosalie and Esme were immediately at my side, checking for a fever and talking to me in a panic.

"The more I look at you, the more I believe her." Esme sighed, glancing between Rosalie and I. "Bella, honey, maybe we should just take a test. It'll be quick and to the point." She offered, brushing some hair out of my face. I had yet to open my eyes, not wanting to discuss it with anyone. I couldn't have been pregnant. I was in no shape to be a mother.

It just wasn't right. Edward was surely going to run away as soon as I brought it up. I couldn't bear the thought of him leaving me. My life without Edward, at that point in time, was pointless. I couldn't live in a world without him. He probably wouldn't live in a world with a baby. I groaned at the horrific thoughts, covering my eyes.

"If this is really what you want, then we don't have to tell Edward about the test. I mean, if it's negative." Rosalie offered, pulling me into her side. "Come on, Bella. Wouldn't you want to know early?"

"I can't be!" I cried, my voice growing higher with each word. "I can't do this...I can't have a kid. I am not fit to be a mother...I can't screw another person up like that! And Edward, he won't want me with a child! That will change everything!"

I was crying before I knew it. I covered my face with my hands, my pride getting the best of me as I moved to hid in Rosalie's side. She wrapped her arms around me, and I felt Esme's hand move to rub my back soothingly. I just couldn't get a grip. After everything that I had gone through, I was possibly pregnant? It wasn't fair at all.

"Don't cry." Rosalie sighed. "If it's true, then you'll make a great mom. If it's not, at least you've gone through every possible scary situation for someone your age and beyond."

"It will be just fine, Bella." Esme sighed. "Edward won't run away. In fact, I think he'd be happy to have a baby."

"Please...I just, can we take the test and be done with it?" I sniffled, and they nodded. Esme hopped up.

"I have some in my purse." Rose sighed. "I was hanging on to them while I was still testing. Good thing I didn't just toss them, huh?"

"Please. No light-hearted talking." I huffed. "No talking...at all."

"Okay." She whispered, still holding me as Esme came back with her purse.

"Come on, honey. We should do this quickly if you're planning on being done before the guys arrive." Esme held out her hand, pulling me slowly off of the couch. Rosalie followed us, where they sent me to do my business.

I rushed, almost too nervous to do the deed. Once everything was set, I went ahead and washed my hands and splashed my face with some cool water. My attempts to cool down weren't really doing much, as the face looking back at me in the mirror was still bright red and puffy.

I looked at my brown eyes, wondering if maybe Edward was right when he was talking the other day. A little brown-eyed girl with his hair. Or a green-eyed one with my hair. Any combination would have been fine with me, as much as I argued about it, because I knew that if it was ours, then it was more than enough. My hand slid down to my lower belly, where things were still flat, and I sighed softly.

I could have had a mini-Edward in there, growing and living. I shook my head, knowing that there was no way that I couldn't love it. I had a hard time picturing Edward not being head-over-heels for a child, but the thoughts still took over my entire brain. I bit my lower lip, looking down and shaking my head.

"Bella...are you, you know, decent?" Rosalie asked and I told them to come in.

They cracked the door open, the pair slowly walking in. Esme placed her hand on my shoulder, squeezing it comfortingly. I smiled sheepishly at her, not really sure what I should have told her. There was a chance that I was carrying her grandchild, messing with her son's future – it wasn't right.

"How are you feeling?" She asked me and I shrugged.

"I don't even know what to say..." I sighed, running my hand over my hair, where it was still up in a braid.

"I get that," Rosalie spoke, nodding in agreement. "I remember when I first took my test with you. I was so scared. I knew that Charlie and Renee would kill me."

"Did you...I don't know...want it, but know that it wasn't right? Like, you were inadequate and it wouldn't be fair to anyone?" I asked her and she nodded.

"You shouldn't feel like that, I think." She told me, rubbing her neck stressfully. "Your possible baby will have a daddy. You have supporting parental figures, Em and I. Your baby will have loving grandparents. Your baby will have a beautiful mother, someone who changes everyone for the better."

"I don't feel like that." I huffed.

"It's true though."

"Hey ladies!" Emmett's voice made me jump out of my skin, yelping in the process. Esme grabbed my forearm, gripping it gently in a supportive way. Emmett laughed at me, and then looked at Rosalie, who was currently holding my pregnancy test. "Oh, come on babe. You don't need to keep taking those. They all say the same thing." He reached out before she could stop him, turning it so that he could see the result. "See! Pregnant! You're definitely still pregnant."

"Emmett..." Her brow came together, and I watched, shaking my head frantically as he turned to look at me. He watched her, his eyes growing wide as they finally found me.

"Bella?"

"What's going on in here?" Edward laughed, walking in, Carlisle on his trail.

"Edward..." Rosalie and I said his name at the same time, our eyes going back to meet each others.

**A/N: Okay, I decided to save the BPOV of the last chapter as an outtake. Feel free to give me ideas of things that you would want from those. I plan on doing a few.**

**I liked this chapter. I had a good time writing it. I'm finally getting passed my Robsten issues. I still love the both of them, but I've kind of decided to ignore everything. Lol It's all good. Thanks for the support from you all – it means a lot!**

**Review for the next chapter!**


	19. Chapter 19

**All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise. No copyright infringement is intended.**

**The characters and events in this story are fictitious. Any similarity to real persons, living or dead, is coincidental and not intended by the author. No part of this fiction may be reproduced, distributed, or transmitted in any form or by any means without the author's prior approval.**

**Chapter 19**

_Burnin' Love._

_**Elvis Presley.**_

_A/N: Do you guys want me to write outtakes for this story? Review what you want, and you got it._

"Bella, you really shouldn't be late for your own graduation..." Edward chuckled as he walked into my room, where I had been sitting quietly at the foot of my bed, my feet dangling off lazily.

"I know." I nodded once, not seriously listening to his words.

"Well, I'll be out and waiting in the foyer, love. Don't take too long." He kissed my temple softly, and I could have sworn I felt him suck some air in. He was smelling me, breathing me in. I closed my eyed, nodding as he turned and walked away. Once the door had closed with a light click, my eyes flickered open and I bit my bottom lip.

I was beyond nervous about the long day ahead of me. I was finally graduating high school, but it felt completely and utterly wrong. Slowly, my eyes trailed downward. I looked over the blue dress that Rosalie had picked out for me. It wrapped around my ribs and chest, and tied behind the neck, holding it in place. Beyond that, it cascaded down and over my legs, ending mid-thigh. It was a beautiful dress, and I knew that I looked nice. That wasn't what was holding my nerves so tightly though.

It was the slight bump on my lower abdomen that the dress was hiding from the world. My _baby bump_. We had chosen the dress to specifically cover that area. I had yet to tell Edward that I was the one who had gotten a positive on that pregnancy test, and not Rosalie. She was pregnant, but the test that he saw was mine.

I had lied to Edward.

I was far from proud of myself. I simply panicked, and said the safest thing that I could muster.

"_Edward..." I had breathed, looking up at his confused face. His green eyes were concerned and locked directly on the test. "It's Rose's. I mean, she just wanted to be sure, because you know...she's hardly showing and she didn't know what to think." _

"_Bella..." Rosalie hissed and I shot her a look, daring her to tell him the truth. "Yeah. Sorry...I know it's stupid, and embarrassing...I just...I don't know."_

"_No." Edward shook his head, all of the worry disappearing. A slow smile graced his lips. "I understand. It's not a big deal, right Mom? You said that women sometimes forget that they're pregnant, and that it can freak them out." _

"_Right, Edward." Esme agreed, backing me up. I shot her an apologetic look. She just shook her head, and then looked back at Edward. "I think that we should all take a break for the night?"_

I was pregnant and Edward didn't even know. I loved him with everything in me, but every single time I tried to bring it up, I choked and changed the subject. As much as I loved him, I was still scared. I was scared that Edward wouldn't want the same thing. That he wanted to spend our first months out of the house together, alone. I couldn't provide that and that caused me to freak out and worry constantly.

I had promised Rose that I would tell him today, or else she would. She told me that even though I was her daughter, and she loved me, that she wasn't going to let me drag things out any longer. I wasn't very thrilled with her options, but I knew that she meant serious business. She said that Edward would be overly thrilled and that I needed to just get it out there. She apparently didn't like the fact that I was willing to keep something so important from him. Rosalie was right, of course. I was too terrified to acknowledge things until last minute.

I carefully pushed myself off of the bed. As I drifted past the ceiling-length mirror, I took one last glance at my appearance. Rosalie had gone ahead and curled my hair and then pulled it into a half pony-tail. We kept my makeup light, and natural. My lungs let out a long sight as I picked up the hideous, yellow gown. I seriously was behind on time but I had no intentions to hurry.

"There she is! Our little brainiac!" Emmett laughed loudly as I approached the group.

"Here you go," Rosalie spoke softly, grinning as she handed me my cap. "You'll do great today Bella. Don't worry about a single thing."

"You keep saying that." I muttered, shaking my head with a grim smile.

"Come on, Debbie-Downer." Emmett slung his heavy arm around my shoulder, leading us all out and towards Rosalie's cherry red BMW convertible. It was nice out, and she wanted to use it for the occasion.

"Here you go." Edward grinned slyly as he opened my door for me and then helped me into the back. I thanked him shyly, watching as he quickly ran around and got into the seat beside me, from the other side. "This is your big day, Bella. Be happier about it."

"Sorry. It's just such a big step. I almost thought I'd never see this day." I told him the same thing that I had been telling him since I found out I was pregnant.

"If you say so." He laughed, pulling my hand comfortably into his. I leaned happily into him, taking every bit of him into me.

When we pulled up to the school, it was extra busy. We found Esme, Carlisle, Jasper, and Alice quickly. They were standing in a group, laughing about something in the distance. I pulled myself snugly into Edward's side as we approached them, still feeling a bit uneasy about Alice's inability to filter her words. I was terrified that she would realize I was pregnant and shoot her mouth off about it in front of Edward. She was the first one to notice us, of course.

"Bella! You look stunning!" She squealed, running over and pulling me into her arms. I let go of Edward, for fear of breaking my arm in the strong hug. She just kept laughing, pulled back, and then turned to greet the others. She was so quick, from one thing to the next.

"You should probably head to the locker room." Edward whispered and I nodded, remembering that we were all meeting up in that hallway, by the gymnasium.

"I love you all. Thank you for coming." I thanked them quickly, earning several 'your welcome's in return. As soon as they had finished talking, I nodded once and then ran off to find my place in the lineup.

I found my place behind Jessica Stanley, whose face quickly grimaced at the sight of me. Instead of making a comment, or even acknowledging her, I turned and looked at the wall. I was in no way shape or form planning on screwing up that day. It was already going to go badly when I had to tell everyone about my baby, I really didn't plan on getting into another fist fight on top of that. With my luck, they'd take away my degree.

Before I could totally collect my thoughts, the age-old tune began playing. The line was moving in seconds, and I found myself following the crowd. Up until we got a good way into the gym, I had been watching my pair of silver flats as if they were my lifeline. The sound of Edward's voice made my head slowly raise, and my eyes lock on his form. He was standing beside a chair near the front, by the aisle, and waiving proudly at me. Emmett, being Emmett, was standing up on the chair behind him, wolf-whistling the entire time. I smiled at them, trying to look away from Edward and at Esme and Rose's flashing cameras.

It was a battle that I was struggling with, not locking eyes with Edward.

"Congrats, baby!" He cheered as I walked by him and I smiled widely.

When we finally filed into our chairs, I found myself twisting around to see my family. Edward blew me a kiss and winked, making me giggle.

"That's your boyfriend?" Jessica whispered and I nearly fell out of my chair.

"Yeah...yes." I nodded, not totally sure if I was supposed to answer her or not. On top of that, it was weird referring to him as my boyfriend. He seemed like so much more than that. I didn't think that Jessica would appreciate 'baby-daddy' though.

"He's...pretty. Really." She nodded and I shrugged.

"I know. I love him."

"Good. You...you should." She didn't look at me, but rather turned her attention back to the speaker. I pursed my lips, choosing to leave things like that.

I never expected to end it on a decent note with her.

The echoing voice seemed to drag on forever. I thought that I was going to explode with anticipation by the time that he finally finished his speech. It was the principal talking, the one who had broken up the fight between the girls and I. Other than that, I didn't know the guy at all, and I felt no attachment to him or my class. So when it came time for me to stand up, and accept my diploma, it didn't feel as gratifying as it should have.

While at the same time, it felt so much better.

I was done. That was my only thought as I walked up and shook his hand, taking the diploma into the other. He smiled at me, although it certainly wasn't very personal. I didn't care. I was too busy turning my head to flash a smile at my family. For one moment in my life, I was a normal girl. I was graduating and moving onto a normal thing in life. I was done with high school and I had a family rooting me on along the way.

After stepping off of the stage, and returning to my seat, I turned to see Rosalie. She had tears in her eyes, with Emmett's arms wrapped around her upper arms. Esme was standing with Carlisle, holding her camera up proudly. Edward had Rose's camera, and he had yet to stop snapping pictures of me, with Alice clapping him happily on the shoulder. Jasper just stood, his hand on her arm, smiling supportively. I smiled back at them, relishing in my moment of pride. I had never been proud of myself before.

But I was.

My stomach fluttered and I giggled, thinking of the fact that my baby had probably just moved. I was probably two months along and I knew what quickening was through Rose and Esme. Even my baby was excited for me, as silly as that thought sounded.

My hand casually sat on my lower stomach, and I smiled even brighter. I loved my baby, I really did. I was suddenly less worried about things, watching Edward watching me, his eyes so proud and happy. There was no way that he could hate me, whether he wanted it or not. Because the baby had been made with our love. That was that and that couldn't be changed by anything.

After announcing our class, and tossing up and collecting our caps, I took no time stopping to hug my friends goodbye. Those kids weren't my friends. Instead, I began weeding my way through the crowd, making a beeline for the group of people that I knew were waiting for me on the other side of the mess.

"Edward!" I cried out upon seeing him. He laughed, running to meet me halfway.

I was in his arms, being spun around. There were flashes in the background, and I heard several awes, but I was too focused on the man kissing my neck to care.

"Good job, beautiful! You honestly have no idea how proud I am of you!" He finally huffed, letting me back on my feet. He hadn't let me go though, his arms still snugly placed around my waist. I smiled, leaning into him to kiss his lips.

"Thank you. Thank you for being here, for me. I love you." I giggled.

"Excuse me!" A random voice called and I turned around to see a random woman, who looked to be in her twenties.

"Yes?" I frowned, turning to look at her giant, black camera.

"I'm here for the Forks Weekly, and I was wondering if you would mind me using a picture I took of you two for our next cover?" She asked, holding up her camera. I looked at the picture. It was a full-body picture of us. I was in his arms, my arms around his neck. We were both grinning madly, and our eyes were locked and full of excitement. It was a beautiful picture. His navy dress shirt matched the tassle on my hat, and the sash on my robe. It was simply a mesmerizing picture.

"Oh...absolutely, if you want to." I nodded, and Edward grinned in agreement.

"Great! Can I get you guys' names and maybe a story?"

"Well, I'm Bella Swan..." I nodded.

"I'm Edward Cullen, and this is my gorgeous girlfriend." He kissed my cheek. "I work for the Forks Police Department and I've waited a long time for this day. We'll be going to the University of Washington this fall."

"How lovely!" She giggled, sounding truly excited as she took note of our story. "You say you've waited a long time, how so?"

"Well, this year we met my birth mother, who has been missing me for a long time, and then I was hit by a car, beat up, drowned, and shot."

"You were in the shooting?" Her eyes went wide and I nodded.

"Yeah, I was shot in the back...it's really been a long year. But I have come out so much happier and stronger, with Edward and my mom. I have a family." I explained and she chuckled. Slowly, she backed up and held her camera up. "Can I get a family picture?"

"Sure!" I smiled, moving to wrap my arm around Edward's side. Rosalie came up and wrapped her arms around my side. Emmett took her hand, and Alice and Jasper stood on his side. Esme came over and wrapped her arm around Edward's waist, placing her hand on my arm, while Carlisle held her other hand. We all squeezed together and smiled happily for the camera.

"I'll email those to you!" She told me, having me write my name and email down on the paper. "Congratulations!"

"Wow! You made the cover, Bells!" Rosalie laughed, hugging me. "I'm so proud of you. You have no clue."

"Thank you, Mom. It means a lot." I explained and she nodded, smiling.

"And that means a lot to me!" She hugged me again before pulling away. "Let's all take some pictures and then go to dinner."

After we finished taking pictures, we did go to dinner. We drove out to Port Angeles, because we knew that the Lodge in town was going to be packed with graduates. Esme and Alice had made reservations at La Bella Italia, because it was my favorite. I thanked them profusely, and they didn't even care, telling me that it was my day.

"You guys are way too nice." I told them as we finished up our food.

"We just love you, Bella." Esme smiled, taking my hand and squeezing it reassuringly.

"Well, I love all of you. Earlier this year I was afraid that I wasn't going to have anyone at my graduation, and that I'd be stuck here...but you all proved me so wrong, and I love you all so much!"

"Jasper and I should really get going." Alice sighed, checking the time.

"We'll drive you." Esme told her, nodding as she and Carlisle stood. I stood up, going over to hug each of them goodbye.

"Really, thanks again for the support." I sighed.

"Thank you for being such a good girl." Carlisle told me and I smiled.

"I'll see you all again before I leave, right?" I asked and they nodded.

After they left, and Edward, Rosalie, Emmett, and I hanged out for a while, Rose and Em left. Edward asked me to go somewhere with him, so I agreed and drove with him. He took me to the boardwalk, where the carnival was placed on the pier. I giggled, remembering our first time there together. It made me smile.

"Come with me." He breathed, taking my hand and leading me through the crowd.

I gasped when I saw what he was leading me towards. There was the very bench that I had fallen for him on. Only now it was covered in rose petals, and there was a single satin box placed in the middle of it. I covered my mouth, stopping myself from letting out a cry of shock as he continued forward to it. Slowly, I inched on over and stopped in front of him.

"Isabella Marie Swan..." He sighed, shaking his head with a bright-eyed smile. "I love you more than anything I have ever even thought about. This bench...this is where I truly realized that I had fallen for you. Where I had legitimately fallen in love with you, whether I was willing to admit it or not. I want this to be the place where we make that love official and forever...

"So, Miss Swan," he spoke softly, kneeling down on one knee in front of me. I giggled, tears falling free from my eyes. He reached up and tenderly took my hand in his, placing the most gentle kiss on my knuckle. "Will you do the honor of making the rest of our lives the most beautiful thing we can make it, by becoming my bride? Will you marry me?"

"Yes! Oh, yes, Edward. Yes!" I cried, the tears becoming bigger and the sniffling becoming stronger. "I love you so much, thank you Edward."

"I love you too, my beautiful angel." He sighed, pulling the ring from the box and slowly sliding it up my left ring-finger. The cool medal sent a sweet chill down my spine. I watched quietly as he kissed each of my fingertips before finally kissing the ring itself.

"Get up here!" I laughed, moving so that he could stand up and kiss me.

"I love you!" He laughed into my lips, kissing me strongly.

That was when I noticed the cat-calls and cheering. My face heated up as I pulled back from him a bit. I turned to see everyone from dinner standing around us. There were also some strangers, watching us with wide-eyed curiosity. I couldn't help but laugh and lean up to kiss him again. I didn't even bother with the people watching us.

I was going to marry Edward Cullen.

Mrs. Bella Cullen had a nice ring to it.

"Thank you." He sighed after I pulled back a bit. I noticed that his eyes were glossy, and that he had even cried a bit. "I love you, Bella."

"Don't cry, handsome. I'm here and we're getting married."

"I can't take it anymore!" Emmett's voice interrupted our sweet bubble. I felt myself being lifted off of the ground and spun around. "You're getting married, kiddo!"

"I know! Put me down before I vomit!" I officially crushed the moment, and everyone laughed, walking over to join us.

"Let me see the ring!" Rosalie giggled, taking my hand into hers. I finally got my first look at it, a smile gracing my own lips.

It was perfect. It had a touch of old fashion. Vintage. The ring was a large oval, and place all over it were small multi-faceted diamonds. It was gorgeous, and a perfect fit. I turned to Edward, grinning madly at him.

"It was my grandmother's," he spoke proudly. "I knew you'd love it. The fact that it fit was just icing on the cake."

"Thank you. It means the world, really." I told him, looking at my Claddagh ring. I smiled widely, moving to place it on my left hand. I had the heart facing out for engaged, even though it couldn't go on the same finger as my bigger ring. "There. Forever."

"Forever!" He sighed.

"Edward, there's something I need to tell you." I spoke suddenly, shocking myself.

"What?" He was still looking at my rings, his eyes full of pure love and romance. I rolled my own eyes, but then shook my head slowly.

"You promise not to hate me?" I asked softly.

"What?" His head snapped up, his worried eyes locking strictly with my own. I pursed my lips, waiting on an answer. "I could never hate you, Isabella. Never. What's going on?"

"Edward..." I sucked in a deep breath, letting it go. Finally, I closed my eyes and said it. "I'm pregnant."

"Bella..." He spoke after a short, heart-breaking silence. My eyes were still shut tightly, refusing to see the horrified look on his face. "Bella!" He shook me a bit. My eyes flickered open, meeting his surprisingly thrilled ones. "Bella...how would I hate you over that? I love you! We're having a baby, Bella! Our own little baby! This is a miracle!"

"You really think so?" I immediately began to cry again, mentally blaming it on my hormones.

"I know so!"

"A miracle, huh?" I asked, smiling slyly and moving in to wrap my arms even more tightly around him.

"The only miracle bigger than how much you love me back." He breathed, his lips centimeters away from mine. I could feel his warm breath on my face, and it took everything in me not to just kiss him.

"I love you." I shook my head, reminding myself that he already had everything in me.

I simply gave in and kissed him.

**The End.**

**REVIEW FOR OUTTAKES :)**

**Pregnancy, wedding, how Rosalie met Emmett, other POV's, you get the drill. Let me know what you want!**


End file.
